Season 7 - Claudia joy's return
by dreamandlive
Summary: Continuation of season 6, all season 7 rewritten by myself, with Claudia Joy of course. Come and read the following of the life of Michael and Claudia Joy (as well as some friends).
1. Episode 1

_Hello to all.  
I clearly cried all the tears of my body when one learns that Claudia Joy dies in the first episode of season 7.  
I loved this character (probably because I love Kim Delaney) and the couple Holden.  
I could not let go of this important character in the show.  
So I rewrote season 7 leaving Claudia close to Michael (well, maybe not so much). I really enjoyed writing these scenes (while keeping those already existing for the other characters).  
I hope you enjoy reading all this.  
Leave your comments to tell me what you think.  
Happy reading.  
(There are 13 chapters, they will arrive little by little)._

* * *

 _Little information before reading: all the scenes from the real season 7 are in parentheses._

* * *

 _End of season 6:_

 _M: General Holden?_  
 _M: What?_  
 _M: Oh my God! Oh my God !)_

* * *

 **Season 7**

(Michael went straight to Denise's house after this call.)

D: What's going on? Something happened to Franck? Michael?  
M: We have a problem Denise.  
D: Michael, tell me what's going on.  
M: I received a phone call, they lost the signal of the plane that was leaving for Afghanistan.

Denise is stunned, shocked. She brings in Michael and they settle on the couch.

M: I do not understand what happened. The plane was over the Atlantic, you know it had to go through Germany and the soldiers had to change planes to go to their destination.  
D: Yes but ... if the signal is lost, it means that ...  
M: Very sincerely Denise, I think of all the eventualities. A simple electronic problem, if they went through a violent storm with storm and lightning impact, it does not take more. You know that the soldiers are protected inside the plane so they do not risk anything. This can be an unintentional act of the driver by pressing the button that activates the signal or not. If the dashboard is down, there is the same result.  
D: Michael we know very well that maybe the worst ...  
M: I'm not going to hide it, I thought about it the second I got the news. I was shocked, but then my sense of organization took over and I did not make a hasty conclusion.  
D: Michael, this plane may be at the bottom of the ocean ... Franck, Joan ...  
M: I know Denise, I know. I am not reassured me either. You are the first to know that the findings are often wrong at first. We must not lose hope ... and I have a presentiment that the pilot had to manage this problem.  
D: I trust you but I can only be panicked. Hmm ... you have to call Jackie, tomorrow she will warn the families of the soldiers.

Michael put a hand on Denise's. He nodded Michael phoned Jackie. He put a hand on his forehead.

M: Good evening Jackie. I'm sorry to call you at this time but ... yes there is a problem.

He explained the situation to Jackie and asked him to take over the families of the soldiers. He thanked her and explained exactly what he had himself as an explanation on the phone. Michael gave him directions if she ran into trouble and he hung up. He stayed with Denise to reassure her and explained the steps he will take tomorrow. He then explained to Denise that it would be wiser to cancel the surprise for Claudia. But Denise knew that Claudia was returning one day before what she had said to Michael. She could not go back. She explained to Michael that the surprise would occur, she would talk to others and they would take the time to have a real answer and that Claudia had the right to be received as it should for his return. Michael thanked her, and he left Denise's home and went home.

The next day Denise will warn Roland.

R: I can not believe it. How it is possible ?  
D: I know, me neither. And despite everything I have the impression that it does not matter.  
R: Denise, the plane where Franck, Joan, Hector is, is lost ...  
D: I know Roland but I try to reassure myself.

They then took each other in their arms to reassure each other.

D: Sa will, we will face as we have always done. Michael is confident, according to him nothing is dramatic.  
R: Maybe but the worry is going to be there.  
D: I know. I told him that despite everything, the surprise for Claudia would take place.  
R: Yes, Claudia has nothing to do with it, she deserves a happy return.  
D: That's what I thought. You know she's going home tomorrow, Saturday instead of Sunday.  
R: Yes, I have not forgotten it. Do you need help to put everything in place?  
D: Look, I got Roxy and Pamela, they'll be able to come. Pamela is arriving tonight.  
R: That's a nice news. Claudia will be so happy.  
D: Yes. Besides, Emmalin arrives this afternoon. Michael does not know. However, given the situation, I do not know if we inform Emmalin. I have to pick her up at the airport.  
R: I will go there. I talk to her about it, and we'll see what she wants to do. If she wants to surprise her parents completely or if she will join Michael and surprise Claudia tomorrow.  
D: Okay. Thank you Roland. Speaking of that, so I asked people to come home tomorrow at the beginning of the afternoon. We prepare the table in the garden and I go to get Claudia. You know that Michael is not very fond of this kind of private reception with so many people. So I thought I'd bring Claudia home and explain to the others that they would have to excuse an excuse to leave. Once everyone is gone, I send a text message to Michael explaining that there is only us and we are waiting for it as planned.  
R: As his reunion will be in a certain intimacy anyway. And for Claudia, are not you afraid she wants to see Michael?  
D: I'll tell him he's in an important meeting and that he's going out at the end of the afternoon, as there's no chance they'll meet. Claudia is used to Michael working on the weekend so ...  
SE: Dad, I'm thirsty.

Roland had a blank when his daughter arrived. He thought about his wife, who was on a plane for the time being missing. How would he explain it to his daughter if everything became dramatic? He drove it out of his mind.

R: Come on darling, we'll find you her.  
SE: And I miss mom ...  
R: I know my heart, I miss it too.

Roland took his daughter to the kitchen to make her drink. Roland started the conversation again.

R: I see you have everything under control.  
D: Almost. I do not know if Emmalin will come with her father or if she will be at home.  
R: We will have the answer this afternoon.

Denise nodded. She stayed for lunch at Roland's. They both stood company. In the early afternoon, Roland went to get Emmalin at the airport. He explained the situation to her and she was sorry for Roland and Denise. She felt uncomfortable coming in at that moment. Roland told him that it was not his fault and that there was no problem. It had to do with. Emmalin nevertheless decided to go to her father's house so as not to disturb Denise. Roland made a detour through Denise all the same so that Emmalin warned her. It was then agreed that Emmalin would be in cahoots with Denise by doing everything so that his father would come to a so-called small reception with friends in the garden of Denise, he would then come face to face with Claudia. Emmalin then explained to Denise that she would excuse an oversight at home so that her father and mother would find nothing but both of them. She would then appear. Michael was on the phone and he could not imagine that his daughter was a few blocks away. He was trying to understand and especially to know where this plane was. He telephoned the control tower at Fort Marshall.

M: Hello, General Holden. I call you following the problem with the C17 that took off this afternoon from the base.  
Control Tower: Yes Sir, we were waiting for your call.  
M: What happened?  
Control Tower: Sir, the plane was still in the area of the country, the signal went out all of a sudden yesterday before we called you.  
M: Do you try to reach the pilot?  
Control Tower: Affirmative. We had a connection for two seconds with one voice, but apparently we were not heard. Then nothing.  
M: Did you check the weather in the flight zone of the plane?  
Control tower: Sir, the plane was entering a zone of very violent storms for at least several kilometers. A helicopter has gone to locate this area in case ...  
M: All right, thank you Major. You keep me informed if you know more.

Michael hung up. With these elements he continued to think that not the plane had not lost in the ocean but that a problem with this consequence. Still, he did not know how the pilot had managed, if he had been able to land in another country. He must have more elements. But it was postponed until the door opened on his daughter. He was destabilized to see her here.

M: Emmalin?  
E: Dad!

Michael got up from his desk and rushed on his daughter to take her in his arms.

M: Oh Emmalin! What are you doing here ?  
E: I canceled the party I had this weekend and my game tomorrow was postponed so ... I came to surprise mom.  
M: Your mother will be so happy to see you. You do not know how much you missed him. And to me too.

They pulled away from her daughter and looked at her from every angle.

M: You are beautiful honey.  
E: Daddy ...  
M: Give me your things, I help you to ride them.

Emmalin deposited with his father, Roland joined Jackie and Gloria at Denise's.

D: Roland, we were waiting for you. Emmalin has arrived?  
R: Yes, I just dropped it off before coming back quickly.  
G: I can not believe their plane is ...  
J: Gloria, no conclusion. Michael told me he would keep me informed so as long as we do not have the bad news so much dreaded everything is possible.

Jackie's phone rang, it was Michael. When she hung up, she could reassure the others.

J: It was Michael. After an interview with the control tower, he was able to make sure that the plane was not damaged at sea.  
R: How could he have that certainty?  
J: Apparently a few seconds contact was established after the loss of the aircraft signal. But Michael told me that when a plane breaks down at sea it takes two, at most three, seconds to get into the water. Except that the contact was established five minutes after the loss of the signal. So …  
D: So the plane is still flying ...  
J: Yes for Michael it's this explanation. However, he does not know any more. He has to call Germany, Kuwait and Afghanistan for information. He is also going to call Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris to find out if an American plane has not been spotted in their control of French air traffic.  
R: Which is a pretty good sign even if we still do not know where our soldiers are.  
G: What do we do then?  
J: Nothing, I will continue to warn families. I will come back and help you to prepare the surprise for Claudia.

Jackie left, leaving Denise, Roland and Gloria the opportunity to start preparing for the reception the next afternoon by putting in the stove especially, cleaning plates, glasses, so that everything is clean for the next day. Finally, in the afternoon, Denise joined Michael as planned to set up the surprise of Claudia, without the latter does not doubt that it will take place the next day at Denise and not Sunday at Michael. When she arrived, she saw Emmalin.

D: Hey beautiful, well arrived?  
E: Yes, I can not wait for mom to come back now.  
M: But ... wait, Denise, how do you know that Emmalin is here?

Denise and Emmalin looked at each other with knowing eyes.

D: I told Emmalin about Claudia's return and she wanted to surprise you and her mother.  
M: Okay, you got me once again.

All laughed, then they went to settle on the sofa. Denise knew that this conversation would be useless but it was necessary that Michael remains persuaded of the return of Claudia the next day.

M: Well tell me what's left to do for Sunday that I help you to finish preparing.  
D: Each person who has been invited answers present, I called the caterer and he will arrive in the early afternoon at your place to set up.  
M: I'll put the tables in the garden behind and I'll have prepared plates, glasses, everything you need.  
E: I'll help you dad.  
M: Thank you honey. I'm really looking forward to it now.  
D: I'll go get the flowers and bring the whole thing with the decorations.  
M: Thank you very much for your help, Denise.

Denise's phone rang.

D: When we talk about the wolf. It's Claudia.  
M: Go to the kitchen, Michael told him.

Denise went to the kitchen.

D: Hello?  
C: Hey Denise.  
D: Claudia, how are you?  
C: Tired. I'm in Washington as you know, and I've had a lot of interviews with the First Lady, telephone interview, and I have a conference tonight.  
D: Long day hum?  
C: Oh yes. I can not wait to go back. It's hard to tell me that I'm just flying from Michael, all of you.  
D: I know. Speaking of that, Michael still thinks you're coming back on Sunday.  
C: All the better. He will have the surprise of his life.  
D: It will be such a beautiful day tomorrow ...  
C: How are you doing?  
D: I do not know, I trust what Michael told us but, I'm afraid Claudia.  
C: That's normal Denise. But if Michael says there were no disasters, there were no disasters. How are the others ?  
D: Jackie is good, for all the other spouses, Roland too, Gloria has a little more trouble, but we support each other.  
C: I hope that by tomorrow everything will have been solved. Anyway I think of you.  
D: Thank you. Well I have to leave you, Michael is going to wonder what I'm plotting.  
C: It's true that you had to finish preparing for my return from Sunday.  
D: And yes. Besides, we still have so much to do ...

They laughed. Then they hung up. For his part, Michael received a phone call from the control tower of the base.  
M: General Holden ...  
Control tower: Sir, we have something new.  
M: I'm listening to you.  
Control Tower: Following the report of the helicopter flight, there is no debris in sight and nothing has been found that can prove that the aircraft crashed at sea.  
M: So nothing happened. Something else ?  
Control tower: We contacted Charles de Gaulle airport in France, sir. They did not see any aircraft entering their flight area, nothing abnormal, no warning or rescue message.  
M: Where is this plane if it is not in the water? He must be somewhere.  
Control Tower: Have you contacted Kuwait or Afghanistan?  
M: There is about 48 hours of beating between takeoff here and the passage through Kuwait and Afghanistan. So for the moment I can not have more information.  
Control tower: Good sir.  
M: Thank you for your work. Do not hesitate to contact me if necessary.

Michael hung up. Jackie arrived at Michael's house a few minutes later.

J: So?  
M: Then nothing confirms that the plane is in the water. They did not find, nor saw any debris.  
D: What? But ...  
J: So the plane is still flying?  
M: That's my conclusion. Simply, no passage in France, nothing was seen or heard. We thought of a possible radio message, but nothing at all.  
D: In this case, where is it?  
M: That's the question I'm asking myself.  
J: And we can not join other airports?  
M: You know that the plane arrives normally 48 hours after takeoff here in Charleston at its point of arrival. So I will not have any information.  
J: And in Germany?  
M: Normally the plane should have landed for a few hours. We would have had information since the soldiers were changing aircraft.

They spent a long time discussing contingencies and asked themselves a lot of questions. Michael told them he was doing everything possible to find the plane and the soldiers. Jackie returned to the support group to send the information. Denise, then decided to try to convince Michael to come the next day at this so-called reception with friends in the afternoon.

D: By the way, do not forget tomorrow afternoon, everyone will be there.  
M: Denise, I do not know if I would come. When Claudia comes I come, but there alone, it's different.  
D: You're not alone, there's Emmalin.  
M: I doubt that she wants to come.  
E: But if daddy go ...  
D: There will be Jackie and Kevin, Roland with the kids and then normally you know that Pamela and Roxy have to come because they will surprise Claudia on Sunday.  
M: I have to continue my investigation concerning the Denise plane.  
D: I know. But just a few moments late afternoon then?  
E: Yes, we'll come in the late afternoon when daddy comes out of the office since I suppose you're going to work tomorrow?  
M: Yes tomorrow morning sure, for tomorrow afternoon we'll see, maybe we'll spend a little Denise.  
D: Okay. In any case I'm counting on you Emmalin to decide.  
E: No problem.

Denise kissed Michael and Emmalin, she went home to prepare Molly's room to receive Roxy and Pamela. She moved Molly's bed to her room and installed two inflatable mattresses instead. Michael, meanwhile, returned to the office for a few hours to reread the reports, to sign them and to see with the other officers where they were and if there had been any news. Emmalin left to help Denise. They put one final point in the surprise of the next day.

E: Are you going to get mom at the airport?  
D: Yes, that's it. There will be everyone here, other female soldiers too, especially those who help us in the support group.  
E: Okay. So these people will excuse a family excuse to leave before dad's arrival?  
D: That's what is planned. I'm going to get your mother at 2 pm and we come here directly, so she'll be surprised to see everyone. Then we will stay with Roland, Pamela and Roxy.  
E: This is where I intervene?  
D: Yes, pretext revisions, a duty to return, the time I send you a message. Then you can come with your father.  
E: I think it's going to be great.  
D: Especially since your mother will not expect to see him either, because according to my information, your father will be in a meeting until late in the evening.  
E: You thought of everything.  
D: It was hard to keep your father out of this and not show the shake-up for tomorrow. Once you are at home, we will make sure to come back inside, except your mother. I'll see with the others, we'll find something, Molly who may have a problem, fill the carafes with fruit juice, bring another cake ...  
E: I stay behind, because Roland will ask me how the college is going.  
D: Right, I'm taking your father out and normally the rest will go by himself.  
E: I'll wait before going to see them, the time they realize what's going on.  
D: I think I will prepare the tissue boxes, because there is a lot of emotions.  
E: I think ... a year that I did not see mom, do you realize? It had been said that with dad we will go for Christmas where it would be, my partial dates having changed and dad having a requirement, it was impossible for us to go.  
D: Fortunately you could come with your father here. And your mother had spent Christmas with the families whose soldiers were on mission where she was.  
E: I know, and she loved it.  
D: Hmm ... you know, you missed him a lot. She never said anything and said as little as possible to your father but she regretted having made this trip some days.  
E: I am so appreciative of their life you know. They love each other so much, it's impossible to describe, even me following their daughter.  
D: They were at the right time when they needed it the most. They grew up together, became adults together, and built everything together. And their love grows at the same time.  
E: I still apprehend a little for tomorrow.  
D: Yes, too, I hope everything will be fine and that they will not want us ...  
E: It will surprise me, I'm just afraid of being put aside this weekend. You know how they are when they find themselves after months of absence.  
D: It's different this time, because your mother is gone, and she's the one who had to accept not being at home, not seeing you, for a year.  
E: You're probably right.  
D: It's getting late. You should go home. I'm going to get Pamela at the airport.  
E: It's great that everyone can come.  
D: It will be even better if your father shows up.

Emmalin laughed.

E: To make the surprise, it would be nice. But do not worry, I'll take care of it.  
D: Thank you, my dear. See you tomorrow.

Emmalin went home. Michael was on the phone. Emmalin did not disturb him and went up to his room. Denise returned an hour later to her house with Pamela. Roland was not slow in joining them.

R: Pamela!  
P: Hey Roland!  
D: So tell, how are you going since time?  
R: Very good. The kids got acclimatized and I quickly got used to having my husband every night and every day at home.  
D: You're lucky.  
P: I learned about Franck and Joan's plane. News ?  
R: According to Michael, he would have gone elsewhere. We talked about it with Jackie too and we are reassured on this point. We just wait to know where he really is so we know where our spouses are.  
R: Why not cancel the surprise for Claudia tomorrow?  
D: Michael wanted to cancel it, knowing that he still thinks it's Sunday. But I told him that we kept it.  
R: Yes Claudia has nothing to do with it, she deserves a return as it should.  
P: I see. Roxy back on base then?  
D: Yes, tomorrow. The poor she will barely have time to rest, she takes the wheel.  
P: Oh, does she come by car?  
D: Yes, she can not leave the twins to Trévor. For the moment, they do not know anyone on the base. The children go to school and to the youth center the evening when Trevor goes to get them because he has fixed hours for the moment. But for the twins, she prefers to take them away.  
P: We'll all be together, as in the good old days! It's awesome !  
D: I missed it so much. Do you think we'll have time to have a drink at Hump?  
R: Sa can be negotiated.

All laughed. They spent the end of the evening together, then Roland went home. Pamela thanked Denise for hosting her for the weekend. They went then to sleep. Michael was also getting ready to go to bed. He said goodnight to his daughter.

M: Hey Em', still standing?  
E: I was just re-reading my duty that I have to return on Monday.  
M: Are you leaving directly on Sunday night then?  
E: I am obliged yes ...  
M: You will not have spent much time with your mother ...  
E: I know. But I come back next weekend and I have a match in three weeks, you can come to see me I got tickets.  
M: Yes I had noted, we will come. I missed you so much Emmalin. I'm really happy to have you nothing but months for a few more hours.

Emmalin smiled.  
E: I miss you with mom when I'm at university. Let's say it's normal for more than a year now. I got used to. How are you ?  
M: I do with ...  
E: Dad, I know this link that connects you with mom ...  
M: It was not easy every day. This time it's your mother who's gone abroad, not me. I had a little trouble.  
E: You should be happy for her and she had to learn to see so many things.  
M: I'm very proud of everything your mother did. Simply, we built ourselves with each other, never one without the other. And ... she missed me a lot, that's all.  
E: I hope everything will not be spoiled by bad news about Franck and Joan among others.  
M: I'll take care of everything tomorrow. I want an answer and an explanation for Sunday to be a nice day.

Emmalin who knew that his mother was returning the next day and not Sunday understood that his father might not be too available in the afternoon. She had to find a way to get him to Denise.

E: Promise me that you will not work all day.  
M: I get up early tomorrow to be able to do as much as possible and be there tomorrow afternoon, at least to go to Denise, even if the desire is far from present.  
E: But if it's going to be cool ...

Michael had a doubt. Everyone put a lot of energy into bringing him to Denise's house. Of course he did not imagine anything about the surprise that would await him tomorrow but asked questions.

M: Why do you want me to be here tomorrow? You hide something from me!  
E: Ok, we're grilled. It's just that Denise wanted us to spend a nice afternoon with everyone, and especially because ...

Emmalin hesitated to say what she had in mind. It could completely ruin the surprise but at the same time it was necessary for her father to come tomorrow.

M: Because ...?  
E: Well ... because Mom had to make a Skype call to Denise tomorrow afternoon and we wanted to surprise her with everyone.  
M: That's right?  
E: Hum hum ...  
M: I understand better. Your mother must call me tomorrow night to tell me the exact time of her arrival because she does not know what plane she will take.  
E: It will make us spend time, because now I am very impatient to see mom, really, I can not wait.  
M: Me too. You know what, tomorrow noon we have lunch here and then I'll work from my office. You'll tell me when it's time to go.  
E: His grave well because I have to finish my duty to return Monday. So when it's done, we go.  
M: Contract concluded. Go good night honey.  
E: Good night dad, see you tomorrow.

Emmalin blew inside. She was looking forward to being the next day and seeing her parents meet. While everything seemed to be in place, all the surprise almost missed.


	2. Episode 2

The next morning, Michael got up early to go to the office. As he was getting ready he came across one of the pictures where he was with Claudia, who was in their room. Tomorrow she would come home tomorrow. He sighed. He knew the day would be long. He went to the office.

Late in the morning, Roxy arrived at Denise's. She had brought the twins with her since it was difficult for Trevor to be on time to pick them up and take them to the nursery. Pamela jumped in his arms. The reunion was joyful. But Denise called them to order quickly. There was so much left to prepare before Claudia arrived in a few hours.

For his part, Michael had finished reading his emails and answering his phone messages. He phoned Germany. Indeed the plane should have landed there. He fell on the secretary of the General of the base.

M: Hello, General Holden from the Fort Marshall base to the aircraft. May I have General Kidney please.  
S: Hello General. I give you the call in his office.  
G: General Holden, what is the honor of me?  
M: Hello General, I'm calling you about the plane that left Fort Marshall yesterday. He disappeared from the radar screens and was spotted nowhere. Do you know if he landed as planned?  
G: What I'm aware of, General, is that the soldiers deployed from our base flew as planned this morning. Your soldiers had to join them and go together to Afghanistan. They did not stop in Kuwait.  
M: How come I did not know about it? The families of the soldiers are very worried. When should they have arrived in Afghanistan?  
G: I guess they must have arrived, at least late in the morning, American time.

Michael thanked the General. If that was the case, he was furious that the pilot did not take the time to warn Fort Marshall to put everything back in order. He then left his office to go to a maintenance meeting at the base that would take him until lunch time.  
For her part, Pamela had offered her help and had gone to get the flowers, the dishes at the missing caterer and had to bring back Roland, Gloria and Jackie for lunch at Denise's house as planned.

(Denise and Roxy, for their part, were walking a little in the base, and while they were discussing the surprise coming, a little dog came in front of their foot, making them known to Latasha Montclair.  
Roxy then receives a phone call from Gloria, a plane propeller well to arrive at the Hump Bar. Shortly after, Holly comes to show up to sell her pies. Meanwhile, Maggy who also comes out of the Hump, arrives by motorcycle in front of the hotel room she shares with Eddie and their children).

At lunch time, everyone is at Denise's house. Outside the table was ready, the fridge was filled with various dishes and cakes, not to mention the drinks. For lunch, Denise had placed the plates in cards and goblets on her dining room table. Jackie was there, along with Roland and Gloria who had joined him with Roxy and Pamela.

G: I do not know you but I get nervous.  
D: Hum and me so. Claudia arrives in two hours. I can not believe she's finally coming back.  
J: What a relief to know that she will be there again to manage the event as she knows how to do it. I feel like I'm doing everything wrong without her.  
Rol: Do not be negative about yourself Jackie. You've been perfect all along Claudia's absence.  
J: Thank you Roland.  
P: By the way, does Michael come then?  
D: I hope Emmalin has managed to convince him. She sent me a message earlier, Michael is coming home soon, he has a lot of work this afternoon. She pretended to have a duty to finish and she is waiting for my message to put everything in place.  
Rox: Anyway Denise, I do not know how you managed to put all that in place with the atmosphere that reigns on the base.  
D: Claudia is not responsible for what happens. She must have a welcome worthy of the person she is. In addition I have a blind trust in Michael. And you know me, I never draw conclusions and I learned to wait before having the latest reports of the army.  
G: You are very lucky. I am completely anxious and scared to death.  
R: I think we are all more or less anxious Gloria. But as Denise said, as long as the reports are not official, nothing should be concluded quickly. It will be there for Claudia when she is there. So no need to worry now.  
P: Thank God I do not have to worry about that anymore.  
Rol: Hey, how's Chase doing?  
P: All right, he comes home every night and does not leave in the middle of the night. The kids are happy to have it every weekend.  
Rox: I'm so happy for you. The army do not miss you too much?  
P: No, absolutely not. Except you of course.  
D: The phone is never far away.  
P: With Roxy I confirm, I have tons of messages a day.

Everyone started laughing. The atmosphere relaxed and everyone was now eager to see Claudia again.

(At Maggie's and Eddie's, everything goes wrong with Caroline and Tanner.) One more argument, Maggie can not live in this hotel room anymore and hopes to finally have a home on the base soon. had arranged a meeting for newcomers who were worried, Maggie and Latasha are here hoping that their problem can be solved.)

Michael had just returned. Emmalin had lunch ready and was waiting for her in the kitchen.

M: Thanks darling for the meal. Unfortunately I can not take a lot of time. I have a very important call to make.  
E: Do not worry. I go up to complete my assignment afterwards. Your call is in relation to the plane?  
M: Yes. I would like to have an answer to give to Denise and others, just now.  
E: They must all be so worried.  
M: Exactly. Your mother did not call?  
E: Uh no ... why, she had to?  
M: Not especially.  
E: Dad ... she's coming back tomorrow, stop worrying like that.  
M: I know, I'm sorry.

They finished eating and Michael went back to work at his desk. Emmalin went upstairs and waited for Denise's signal.

(In the Hump, Roxy helps Gloria with the airplane propeller, and Gloria serves him a slice of pie Holly brought in. Roxy decides to sell her pies to the Hump.)

A little before 2 pm, everyone arrived at Denise's house. Pamela took care of the people in the garden. Denise had just left for the airport. Jackie's one-hour meeting was over, she rushed to join everyone, just like Roxy and Gloria. At the airport, Denise sees Claudia arriving. She welcomes him with open arms. They are both hugging each other.

C: Hmmm ... how good it feels to be back home.  
D: I'm so glad you came home.

She broke away and Denise helped Claudia with her luggage. Once in the car, Claudia asked Denise if she had managed to make Michael believe that she would not be back until the next day.

D: Yes, do not worry. He does not suspect anything.  
C: I can not wait to see him if you knew. I think he'll have a nice surprise.  
D: I think yes.  
C: Otherwise everything is fine? Do you have any news from Franck?  
D: No still not. And this wait will kill me slowly. But I can not do anything else.  
C: I'm sorry.  
D: Sa will not worry you.

They both arrived at the base. Against all odds, Denise took the direction of her own home. Claudia wondered. Arriving in front of the house, Claudia found this strange.

C: Why are you taking me to your house?  
D: Michael is still at work, and there is no one here. I thought you'd like to have tea with me before I take you there.  
C: It's lovely of you Denise. Since I am condemned to wait to see Michael, as much as to wait for him to come home with you, that all alone.

Denise sighed inwardly, the first part of the surprise was successful. When Denise opened the door, she let in Claudia. The latter had a huge surprise seeing everyone at Denise shouting a happy "Surprise". She had tears in her eyes.

C: But what are you all doing here?  
Rol: We wanted to celebrate your return.

Claudia took Roland in her arms. She was very moved to see Pamela here again, and Roxy, who knew she must be in Fort Lewis. She kissed Jackie as well.

C: Was it for the idea of tea hum?  
D: I did not find any other excuses to bring you in.

Claudia then said hello to all the other people present including Gloria. Denise invited everyone to the garden. Denise then sends a message to Emmalin: "Your mother has arrived, I'll beep when you can come". Emmalin then became impatient knowing that her mother was a few blocks away from her. About two hours later, as expected, everyone went home to let Claudia blow and especially enjoy his group of friends. Claudia thanked everyone for their welcome and gave them an appointment at the support group meeting on Monday morning. Denise sends the second message to Emmalin indicating that the way was free. Emmalin felt his heart pounding. The end of the surprise rested on his shoulders. At Denise's, Claudia returned with the empty carafes to fill them with iced tea again.

C: Thank you very much Denise. You can not imagine how happy I am to have seen everyone again. And then bringing Pamela and Roxy, what a nice present.  
D: I thought that for your return, we had to be all together as before, before leaving each one of us.  
C: And you did well. This afternoon has done me a lot of good.  
D: Are you sure that's okay?  
C: Yes, I'm just tired. I think I'll go home.

Denise had absolutely no thought of this eventuality.

D: What? Already?  
C: I want to go see Michael now.  
D: I think he's still in the office, you know.  
C: It does not matter, I think he will forgive me for disturbing him.  
D: Claudia, he's still meeting for a few hours. You know the end-of-month reports ...  
C: Is it true? I wish I could go see him now.  
D: I'll take you home before taking care of the hospital okay? Michael will be out, and you'll be home before him. If you are tired, you can go lie down in my room if you want.  
C: No, I'm going to enjoy having others here. Thank you Denise.

Roxy then arrived with the twins. Claudia followed her outside and the conversation resumed. Denise huffed, she had avoided a problem. She was waiting impatiently for Emmalin and Michael to show up.

At Michael's, he was on the phone when Emmalin arrived to tell him that she had completed her assignment. He made him understand that he was on the phone and that was important. Indeed, he had spent the afternoon trying to reach Afghanistan but communications had been cut off because of a sandstorm. When he had just asked to speak to the General, he was put on hold. Emmalin took the opportunity to tell him that it was time to go to the small reception organized by Denise. Michael explained that it would not be possible given the purpose of his call. Emmalin was disconcerted. What to do ?  
At the other end of the line, the General in Afghanistan is finally online. Michael continues the course of his call. It was learned that the soldiers had arrived a few minutes ago. Michael felt tremendous relief. What had happened in Germany? It was then explained that because of a mechanical problem, the plane from America had been forced to land in Portugal, make repairs and leave for Germany. The soldiers had just enough time to change their plane before leaving. There was a big lack of communication and Michael was furious. He would make sure that does not happen again by calling the pilot and co-pilot back home. However, he was relieved to be able to answer Jackie, Denise and Roland in particular. He now had to send the information for the report to be formalized to close the case. Emmalin had stayed on his father's couch until he was hanging up.

E: So?  
M: They arrived safely in Afghanistan. I have to send the information quickly. I'm sorry darling, we can not go to Denise's house.  
E: Dad, we have to go. I received an SMS from Denise, there is a problem with mom, she lied.  
M: What? A problem ? What problem ?  
E: I do not know, she tells me to come home soon.

Michael was in panic. He took his car keys and they both went to Denise's house. The latter was waiting for them firmly. She thought they were putting in too long. She pretended that Molly had just called her to her room, when she had probably finished her nap. She heard then ring. Pamela told everyone she was going to open the door. Roxy decided to get the twins back in because they had fallen asleep. Roland stayed with Claudia for a few minutes.

R: So this return?  
C: A breath of air, if you knew.  
R: We could not wait for you to come back.  
C: I could not wait to get in too. And I know that Michael has not been very good in recent weeks.  
R: Denise told me he came for dinner one night. Apparently you missed him a lot more than he let appear.  
C: We always say that everything is fine but we can not explain what we feel. I think my trip has made us understand a lot.  
R: The distance has been lived separately since you left for a while. Michel had to get used to it but here at the base, and you elsewhere while usually it's the opposite and you have your habits.  
C: That's exactly it. But I do not regret my trip. I learned a lot and what I saw was so rewarding.  
R: And you were very lucky.  
C: I will always be grateful to the First Lady for allowing me to do it.

Roland answered Claudia with a smile. He saw an empty jug on the table. He then took it to fill it. On returning to Denise's house, he saw Michael and Emmalin. Everyone spoke softly and stood in a corner so Claudia could not see anything. Roxy explained that it was because the twins were sleeping.

R: Michael! Emmalin!  
M: Hey Roland, how are you?  
R: Good. Hi Emmalin.  
E: Hello everyone.

Denise was coming back from Molly's room.

D: Ah finally you are here!  
M: What's going on Denise? Emmalin told me there was a problem with Claudia ...  
D: Yes, we have a little problem. Let's go to the garden.

Michael followed Denise. Emmalin stayed behind. She saw her mother outside. She wanted to run and dance her arms.

D: Let's say she will not arrive tomorrow as planned.  
M: What? But why ? And why did not she warn me?  
D: Because ...

Denise opened the garden door and stepped aside, Michael went outside and his gaze fell on the person who was right in front of him. Claudia thought her heart was going to stop when she saw Michael standing right in front of her. They were both mouths open.

C: Michael?

She quickly got up from her chair and ran up to Michael who took her in his arms.

C: Michael!  
M: Oh darling!

They squeezed each other tightly. They could not restrain their emotion and a few tears ran down their cheeks. They stayed a long time, one against each other, as if they needed to prove that they were good together, that it was not a dream. Michael ran his hand through his wife's hair. He kissed her in the neck. He inhaled his perfume which flooded him with happiness. He raised his head against Claudia's, and closed his eyes. After several minutes, he pulled away from her. Their eyes clung. Michael put his hands on Claudia's cheeks. He wiped the tears that rolled with his thumbs.

M: But what are you doing here?  
C: I was not coming in tomorrow, Michael, but today. I ... I had to surprise you at home tonight but ...  
M: Denise has been there hum?  
C: I think so, yes.

They smiled at each other. Michael admired Claudia a few moments then he put his lips gently on that of Claudia. He kissed her with great tenderness. Claudia approached him and deepened their kiss. They hugged each other and wanted that moment to last again and again. For their part, Denise and the others were looking through the window.

D: Since the time they waited for both of them.  
E: Dad did not hold anymore. Since yesterday he tried to keep himself occupied so as not to watch the time, not to think. It was complicated.  
R: That's normal Emmalin, he was impatient.  
E: That's right. But I think everything was not easy.  
D: Nothing has ever been easy with them. You know your mother never sleeps well when your father is on a mission. They always had trouble managing it. I remember the very first time that Franck and Michael went on a mission, I admired your mother, this force, she managed everything, your education, the distance, the lack, the support group, the events on the base ... and one day we had a discussion, had been shortly before being transferred the first time together. And she collapsed.  
Rox: I can not imagine a second Claudia collapsed.  
P: Me neither.  
D: It happened once. And there she confessed that her legendary organization, was there to help him manage his days without necessarily thinking of the rest. I understood that day that their love was stronger than what could be seen. But their relationship is even stronger than that.  
R: I have always admired his home. Even after so many years of marriage, living together, it seems like everything is like day one.

All smile at this idea. Then Michael and Claudia finally broke away.

M: I can not believe you're finally home.  
C: I came home, and for good this time.  
M: I missed you so much if you knew.

Claudia nodded.

C: I missed you as much as I love you.

Michael rolled his eyes to not cry. He took Claudia back against him and kissed him on the temple. They let go of each other's hands.

M: You are so beautiful honey.  
C: Naughty flatterer. I landed just now, I must look horrible.  
M: Do not say nonsense.

Michael caressed his cheek.

C: I wish that Emmalin was here. I have the impression of having abandoned it all this time.  
M: She told me you phoned, so it's not true.  
C: I know but she must blame me.  
M: Absolutely not, you just have to ask yourself.

Michael winked at him. He called his daughter, who came out with a big smile. Claudia's eyes fill with emotion and astonishment. She was completely upset to see her daughter here. But soon his attachment to Emmalin took over. Emmalin advanced to his mother, who immediately took her against her.

C: Oh sweetie!  
E: I'm here mom, it's okay.  
C: I'm so happy to see you.  
E: Oh me too mom.  
C: I missed you so much my angel.

After a few moments, Claudia pulled away from her daughter and looked at Michael who was next. In the space of a few hours she had gone from being supposed to surprise the woman who had the good fortune to see her husband and daughter, the two people she loved most in the world. Denise and the others arrived at that moment.

M: Hey Denise ... thank you you made us such a nice surprise.  
D: You're welcome, I know how important this moment was to you. The only one aware of everything was Emmalin.  
E: I think we did pretty well ...  
C: Pretty good yes.

Emmalin smiled at his mother in return.

Rol: Let's sit down.  
M: Good idea, especially since I have good news to announce you.  
D: Oh yes?

Everyone settled around the table. Claudia sat on Michael's lap and Emmalin next to them.

M: Franck, Joan and the others have arrived safely in Afghanistan.  
D: Is it true?  
Rol: Really?  
M: Yes. They had a problem, which had to force the pilot to land in Portugal, make the repairs and go to Germany. From there, they had just enough time to change planes and leave with the rest of the troops to Afghanistan. Everyone has arrived safely.

Denise and Roland sighed. They were so relieved.

D: Thank you Michael, really!  
M: That's normal Denise. This situation really troubled me, I had to solve these uncertainties quickly.  
D: I'm going to phone Jackie to warn everyone.  
Rox: I'm taking care of Gloria.

Roxy went to the back of the garden to call, Denise entered the house.

M: That's why I did not want to come. I have to report and have to send it as soon as possible. I had not expected that there would be I quote "a problem with mom".

Michael looked at his daughter with a corner look.

E: What? I did well no?  
M: Oh yes, you did more than done well.

Michael turned his eyes to Claudia. They kissed furtively. Denise and Roxy came back a few moments later.

P: So everything is ok?  
D: Yes, Jackie takes care of everything. I'm going to get the cake.  
C: Okay tell me, Roxy, Pamela, are everyone okay?  
P: Yes, the children are doing very well. They grew up well and Katie goes back to high school next year.  
Rol: Already?  
P: And yes, it makes me the same effect as you get worse.  
C: And that's not going to work out, believe me. When I see that my baby has already entered third grade at university.  
E: Mom ...  
C: Time has gone so fast ...  
Rox: Stop, you're going to scare me.  
C: Sorry Roxy, how's Trevor?  
Rox: He quickly acclimatized there. Children too. Finn, who did not want to leave, loves his new school. And then the twins are going well as you could see. But I confirm, time flies, they grow at a speed.  
Rol: Ahh parents life is not made for the sensitive.

Everyone laughed. Denise arrived with the cake.

D: Because everything is perfect for Burton?  
Rol: I could almost say it actually.  
Rox: That's right, because David's adolescence is going well?  
Rol: I said almost ...  
C: I'm glad to see that everyone is fine. And how have the last months been with Holden?  
M: Hmm ... let's say the general felt really alone. Apart from the weekends where his honey's daughter came to visit him.  
C: Did you enjoy it, I hope?  
M: Profit? You abandoned me I signal you ...  
C: Michael, admit that you were happy to have the house, the TV, the coffee machine and the fridge for you all alone.

Michal laughed.

M: Who do you think you're talking to? Of course.  
E: It's clear he does not eat very well balanced. Fortunately the few weekends I was there, I changed his diet.  
M: Hey you're supposed to be on my side ...

Everyone laughed.

Rol: I especially know that Claudia missed you all, but I still believe in your husband and daughter.  
D: Yes ... I hope you've come back for good and we'll get you here every day now.  
C: Do not worry, I do not want to leave. I will probably go to Washington some days. But I told the First Lady that after so much time away on the base, I had to find my function and my homework here. And that I could not go so long, even though this trip was wonderful. There is so much to tell ...  
D: I think you made jealous here Claudia, in a good way do not worry. We can not wait to have you at the support group on Monday for you to talk about your ideas and improvements to the base.  
C: I'll be here, I promise.

Claudia winked at Denise.

Rol: Speaking of leaving, traveling, and seeing that everyone is here, I wanted to announce something.  
P: What, Joan is transferred on her return from mission?  
Rol: No Pamela, no. I ... I'm moving.  
D: What?  
C: Moving? There is a problem with Joan?  
Rol: No, no, none of that. I have not spoken to Joan yet ... but do not worry, it's only temporary. I am taking part in a study at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. Following an article I wrote, I was asked to join the study group on suicides in the military.  
M: It's very interesting Roland and an honor for you.  
Rol: Thank you. I take the children with me. And we'll be there before Joan returns from mission.  
Rox: Sounds like Fort Marshall is emptying little by little.  
Rol: Hey, I said I'll come back. I'm not leaving permanently.  
Rox: I know. I was just thinking of those years we spent together here, in the Hump, and here on the base.  
P: Yes, we thought we were all here, all together.  
C: I feel a lot of nostalgia when I think back.  
M: Life changes in no time.  
D: Hmm ... but you have to do it. I was so happy to have you all here as in the good old days.  
P: Yes, was really great.  
C: When are you leaving?  
P: Tomorrow afternoon. By plane it's more convenient than driving to California.  
Rox: I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon too. Trevor is waiting for me with the boys.  
C: Will you give us news?  
Rox: Do not worry. And then the proposal to go see each other, always holds.  
Rol: That's right. Finally Denise, you are not in Italy.  
D: And no, but I prefer to be here with my friends and Claudia.

There was a little silence. Many emotions emanated from each one. Then Roland spoke.

Rol: I'm sorry I'll have to go. I have to go drop David and Sarah Elisabeth before going to take care of the hospital. Thank you for this beautiful afternoon Denise.  
D: Thank you for being here.  
Rol: Good day everyone.

Roland kissed everyone and left. For Michael and Claudia, it was also the signal to finally return home.

M: We'll go too.  
C: Yes, we'll go home. I'm really tired. But thanks for everything Denise, really.  
D: With pleasure.

Michael, Claudia and Emmalin went home. For their part, Roxy, Pamela and Denise put the house and the outside together. Shortly after Denise also took care of the hospital. While Roxy left to visit Gloria at Hump bar. Pamela was guarding Molly, Drew and Wyatt. Coming home, Claudia sighed.

C: Finally at home. I'm so happy to be back.  
M: And we're glad to have you here.

Michael kissed her on the cheek. He then remembered that he absolutely had to send his report and the information that day.

C: I'm exhausted.  
E: I prepared dinner for tonight, you will not have to do it.  
C: Oh, thank you Emmalin.  
E: I'll help you unpack your things.  
M: I'll have to give you up on that one. I have a report to give before tonight.  
E: Do not worry, we understand.

Emmalin and Claudia went upstairs and Michael sat down at his desk. He tried to do all this as quickly as possible. Emmalin came down later and told him that she was preparing the table for everyone, Claudia having had a bath before dinner. Michael nodded. After finishing her report, Claudia joins them in the dining room.

M: It's been so long that we did not share a meal with the three of us.  
E: Said you said it.  
C: And me it's funny to have a quiet meal. For either I lunched or dined with the First Lady and people in the Army at the restaurant, or with families during meals organized in the base.  
M: I can not believe that we are all three ...  
E: So, mother, what do you keep from your trip?  
C: I keep a lot of sharing with military families, and meeting with different generals. There was a lot of discussion about families' difficulties, and how to solve their problems. I saw how the support groups were managing that too, and I brought back some ideas and left them some here. This trip was really a lot of exchange and sharing, and a lot of emotions too.  
M: I am so proud of you.  
E: Me too mom, I'm proud of you.  
C: Thank you very much. Finally one thing is certain that you missed me both terribly. I'm really happy to finally be home.  
M: We too.  
E: I am leaving tomorrow, unfortunately, but I have a match in three weeks. I thought maybe you could come?  
C: I'll love honey. We check the schedule with your father on Monday and keep you informed so that you get us tickets ok?  
E: Great!

They cleared the table and then went to bed. Everyone was exhausted, Emmalin wished a good night to his parents and fell asleep quickly. For their part, Michael and Claudia had trouble realizing they were both good.

C: Everything is really weird tonight.  
M: Why honey? What is happening ?

C: For almost a year I slept alone in a hotel room with the same habits, we dined at the restaurant, and we went up alone in our rooms, then we found ourselves at breakfast the next morning. I waited so long to finally sleep again near you. I think that tiredness amplifies the emotion ...

Michael approached Claudia and took her in his arms. He buried his head in his wife's neck and inhaled his perfume. Happiness flooded his heart. He kissed her neck and took her head between her hands and stared at her.

M: You're here that's all that matters. It will take us some time to get used to, that's all.

Claudia pressed Michael against her. This separation had been really complicated to manage. The emotions of the day, the tears, the stress, had tired everyone. They fell asleep simply entwined.

(Meanwhile, at the Hump Bar, Roxy had gone to visit Gloria and stayed with her for a little while.) Holly arrived a little later, and while she was going to put music to the judbox, she was grabbed by two very enterprising, Maggie, who has just arrived with Latasha comes to his aid, followed shortly by Roxy Seeing that the girls are in trouble a man helps them in turn. The whole degenerates into a general fight. The hospital is called for injuries in several people, while her colleague opens the curtain, she finds Roxy, Latasha, Maggy, Holly and Gloria all more or less injured.)


	3. Episode 3

The next day, Denise, Jackie and Roland help Roxy and Gloria clean the bar and get everything back on track.  
At Holden, everyone was still sleeping in the middle of the morning. Emmalin finally got up and prepared the brunch for everyone. Michael and Claudia woke up and enjoyed the happiness of having each other close. In preparation Claudia engaged the conversation. Indeed, something asked him a question.

C: Michael, I'd like to talk to you about something.  
M: Tell me ...  
C: It was very difficult to manage the distance, the separation. Already when you left three years ago was complicated but I feel that the more time passes, the more difficult it is to manage ...  
M: I told myself the same thing ... I can not understand either.  
C: We need to talk about it, we ask things. Even if you are less and less deployed by your rank, I would not like to relive that.  
M: I know ... to tell you everything ...

Emmalin banged at that moment.

C: Come honey.

Michael made Claudia understand that the conversation was postponed.

E: Hello everyone.  
M: Is it okay?  
E: I prepared the brunch, you come?  
C: We're coming, I'm starving.

Everyone then found themselves in the kitchen. Emmalin wanted to make the most of his parents before leaving.

E: So slept well?  
C: Oh yes, it feels good to get back to bed.  
M: I'm rather happy not to sleep alone too.

Emmalin had a tender smile towards his parents.

E: This year was difficult eh?  
C: What do you mean by that?  
E: Mom ... coming here a certain weekend, I saw that dad was struggling.  
M: How did I have trouble?  
E: Dad, since you were deployed three years ago the lack, the distance ...  
C: You know honey, you're a little right.  
M: Let's say we wonder how, after so many years of common life managing deployments, it is possible to have so much trouble ...

Emmalin looked at her parents in turn. She had identified the problem well before them. From the day they had supposedly managed to climb the slope, she had noticed something that had bothered her.

E: Personally ... I think I know why ...

Her parents stared at her, more than surprised.

E: Dad, since Amanda's departure, you've never been to visit him again.

Claudia knew it, Michael had never managed to return to the grave of his eldest daughter. His daughter was in his heart forever and he would love her for the rest of her life, but that was impossible for her. Unlike Claudia who would often visit him.

M: I know honey, but ... you know why. That does not mean that I do not miss Amanda or that I do not love her anymore. I will always love your sister from the bottom of my heart, even if she is no longer with us.  
E: I know dad but that's not what I mean.  
C: So what are you trying to tell us sweatheart?  
E: I just feel like ... Dad, I feel like you've never managed to accept that Amanda will not come back ...  
C: Honey, no one, you too, will ever accept the departure of your sister. To this day, the pain is still present and you have to deal with it every day.  
M: Your mother is right ...  
E: Yes, but you told me you had the anguish of not seeing the people you love come back. For me it's related dad ...

As Claudia went to answer, Michael's phone rang. The conversation stopped, Emmalin kissed his mother on the cheek, informing her that she was going back to pack her bag for her departure in a few hours. Claudia sighed, she put the kitchen away. And if his daughter was right? After all, Michael had told him when she came back in a hurry a few months ago, that he had the anguish of losing her. A bond then became in his head. Michael had not managed to mourn as he should have done. Having had to leave almost three years after the death of their daughter had made her anxious, stressed and everyone had expressed it differently. Claudia had nightmares. Michael had this fear of losing her too, that his wife would be taken away from him. Michael had never returned to the cemetery, and even though he knew that Amanda was no longer there, he could not get out of his mind hoping to see her come back from college one day. Claudia had just understood it thanks to Emmalin. She had an idea.

In the early afternoon, Roxy and Pamela each took the road back. For their part, Denise and Roland were surprised to hear Franck and Joan on the phone. For her part, Hector had learned what had happened to the people who remained on the base, phoned Gloria just to tell him that everything was fine and that she should not worry. At the end of the afternoon, Emmalin arrived at the airport accompanied by her parents. The hugs were long and full of emotions. Emmalin then flew to Woodsen. Claudia told Michael that she would drive back home. In a short time they found themselves in front of the Charleston cemetery. Michael felt his heart racing.

M: Honey, what are we doing here?  
C: Michael, you need to come back here. I understood some things following the words of Emmalin. But you have to understand yourself too.

Claudia came out and slammed the door of the car. Michael did the same. Claudia took her hand and they walked for a few moments. They stopped in front of their daughter's grave. Claudia took a deep breath. She had not been back for more than a year here. The emotion was palpable. Michael suddenly burst into tears. He took Claudia against him and closed his eyes. Many things jostled in his head. After almost half an hour without saying anything, they went back home. On returning, Claudia put her bag on the furniture of the entrance. She felt Michael grab his hand and he turned it over to him. He took her against him and hugged her as if her life depended entirely on her. He kissed her on the temple.

C: Honey, what's going on?

Michael sighed. Tears came to his eyes. Claudia took her hands and she took him to the couch where they sat down. She took his hands and caressed him.

M: Claudia, I thought a lot about ... this morning's conversation. I think it's my fault.  
C: Michael, it's not anyone's fault, we just have not managed to deal with some emotions ... and I think it's a long time ago.  
M: I realize that despite being there for each other, despite our long discussions, despite our support between us and vis-à-vis Emmalin, I have not managed to accept the situation and that my guilt was still present.  
C: What guilt?  
M: Not to have prevented you from leaving with Amanda that day ...  
C: Michael ...  
M: I know, Claudia, I know that my decision was made based on the data I had and that I had been given. Joan even told me that she would have done exactly the same thing, Franck too. But Amanda's lack is still so present.  
C: Michael, I think everything comes from there. From the day you had to leave, the fear of not seeing the other was directly present.  
M: I know ...  
C: We will never accept what happened, but we must try to overcome it by taking all that life offers us.

Michael was completely lost. Claudia told him aloud what he had felt for a long time.

C: Michael, even if you know that Amanda is no longer with us, you still have the hope to see her come back to the holidays every time. Each time it is a disappointment that you express by this difficulty to be far from me.  
M: You're absolutely right. But when I went to the graveyard just now I understood it and strangely I felt like a relief.  
C: The day we said goodbye to Amanda, this goodbye is synonymous with the loss of our daughter. So every goodbye is accompanied by this fear of losing each other, the fear of losing someone we love.

Michael was beginning to understand Claudia's logic. He saw no other explanation. His wife was once again right.

C: You have to get out of there. Denise phoned me the next day after you went to dinner at home. You had never confided in anyone before. I realized that it was really wrong.  
M: I missed you so much Claudia, I did not manage to face our separation so much time.

Michael looked up at Claudia. The latter feels all the distress in her husband's eyes. She had a lot of trouble.

C: You know that I missed you so much. We suffered a lot. And my return a few days had not arranged anything. You just have to accept the fact that when one of them comes back.  
M: I can not do it ...  
C: Honey, remember first, your deployments were heartbreaking for us. But we managed very well the time spent away from each other.  
M: We stayed positive.  
C: Exactly. We were pained by the departure, but we waited impatiently for your return, every positive thing that happened to us we took it with joy and we built our life like that.  
M: You're right.  
C: Since your deployment almost three years ago, when you came back, and we're doing it too, we talked a lot, we cried, we stayed on what was wrong during your deployment.  
M: I had been hijacked Claudia.  
C: I know honey, I know, but why not rejoice in your return and have enjoyed the first seconds of being together? Now that we know where the problem comes from, we will solve it.  
M: How?  
C: Everyone must take his place. I will resume my work as a lawyer while you are at your office, we must enjoy our days, do what everyone has to do, without worrying about one or the other. We're both here in Charleston, we need nothing more. And then ... Amanda is no longer with us but she will always be in our hearts. She will always be there somewhere.

Michael sighed and took Claudia in his arms. They remained entwined without saying anything for long minutes.

M: I love you so much.

They broke away.

C: I love you too.

Claudia smiled at him, with that smile that melted Michael every time. They kissed, happy and reassured of all that. They then went out to walk together, taking the time just to enjoy the end of the day together. The beginning of the week then rang for everyone.

(At the Halls, the morning was once again complicated between Caroline and Tanner, Maggie was beginning to despair of the situation.)

(At Denise's, who was guarding David and Sara Elisabeth after Roland's departure to find accommodation in Baltimore, the phone rang, Franck phoned to find out how she was following the busy weekend she had had.) Denise reassured him by telling him she was fine, she was reassured to know Claudia again close to her, she knew she could always count on her.)

Denise dropped the kids back to school and came home, Claudia arrived to get the latest information about the support group and prepare her speech in front of everyone.

At Holden, Michael was about to leave when his phone rang. It was Emmalin who wanted to give news and who wanted to know how the evening had gone between his parents.

M: Emmalin, how are you?  
E: It's okay, I arrived late yesterday, there was a problem in the campus, the fire alarms had all started, we stayed outside for three hours. I'm just calling to find out if it's okay with mom ...  
M: Your mother is home, so that's fine.  
E: You've been alone for a year dad, you have to get used to living with two.

Michael laughed gently, laughing.

M: It's been 24 years we live at two you know ... we still remember.  
E: Dad ... you know exactly what I'm referring to. You could chat?  
M: Yes, and I think we have understood a lot and that it will go now.  
E: That's good. Dad, my game is advanced next weekend. Do you still think you can come with mom?  
M: Take us two tickets okay? We will arrange with your mother to come and see you.  
E: Great, see you next weekend, then!  
M: See you soon, my heart.

Michael hung up and went to work. The support group meeting was approaching.  
As Jackie had just returned from a jog, Kevin was leaving for Afghanistan.)

(At the Montclair's, Latasha gives a ready-to-eat meal for her husband to take on a mission, because the children have to bring something to their father's school, and in Afghanistan, precisely, Corporal Montclair receives orders from the sergeant and share with Hector and Tim in shooting two soldiers get to know each other, just like Gloria and Holly at the Hump Bar.)

Jackie leaves for the meeting. Denise and Claudia arrive shortly after her. Jackie then confides about Kevin's departure. Claudia and Denise reassure her and tell her that she can come and talk to them as soon as the morale is worse. The meeting then begins. Claudia then takes the floor to talk about what she saw, lived during her trip to share her experience. Everyone is happy to see her again.

(Meanwhile, at school, the boys make a homemade bomb with the ingredients of the prepared dish brought in. The parents, and therefore Denise, are summoned by the children are then out, Maggie, Latasha and Denise talk and get to know each other a little bit more.)

Lunch time approached and Michael decided to go back to lunch with Claudia.

M: Did the meeting go well?  
It's very good. I have been paying attention all morning.  
M: It's normal you've been to all the American bases in the world Claudia, people are impressed.  
C: You're probably right. Your morning?  
M: Normal, a meeting, and reading reports from the front. What are you doing this afternoon ?  
C: I saw an ad. We're looking for a lawyer in town, I'll go see what he's doing. I want to be more involved in my job. I will not forget my obligations here but Jackie is the chair of the support group now. I am here to guide her if she needs but I am not so useful on the base. Aside from big events, of course.  
M: Are you sure you want to work for the day?  
C: After my Michael trip, I need to do something other than keep in touch with the military all the time. And it will also allow us to take back our lives and do what we both love.  
M: You're right. I know you sacrificed a lot by doing your life with me. I am proud of what you have achieved by finishing your studies despite all these obligations that a general woman has on a base.  
C: Thank you honey. But I have not sacrificed anything, ever. I regret nothing. But with Emmalin at the university, you're running as a three-star General, I think it's time to do my job.  
M: And you're right. I hope your interview will work.  
C: Thank you.

They smiled at each other and Claudia kissed Michael. They finished their lunch and everyone went back to his business. In the middle of the afternoon, Claudia inquired a little more about the post she had been told at the support group meeting this morning. She quickly realized that it was a partner at Chandler, Arnolf, and Drake. His heart was racing. She did not want to go back to work with Grant Chandler. She telephoned, however, and the secretary, who was a new person, told her that the vacant place was that of Drake, who had retired. Claudia remembered her days in the office, she had never seen the three lawyers together. They greeted each other politely, but never spent their day together. In addition, because of her status as a military woman, she could ask to work at home with half the time in the office and half of the time at home. However, she did not want to make the decision without talking to Michael. She told the secretary that she would give her answer the next day.

(At the end of the day, Kevin arrives in Afghanistan, Gloria reads a text message from Hector at the Hump, and the other soldiers can also join their loved one, such as Latasha and Holly who can finally talk to Skype with their partner. On the front, Kevin, Joan, and Franck discuss the progress of the mission, while Maggie is arguing with Eddie about the hotel issue and the quarrels between their two children. Maggie and Latasha later visit Denise, later joined by Jackie and Claudia, and Gloria and Holly are at the Hump and learn at Denise's home that the base where their husbands were was shot. have no information and Michael, who stayed at the office to handle this situation, will not give him any more information Gloria and Holly quickly join others at Denise Eddie goes to Michael's office to manage this situation. D e long hours run past. At Denise, everyone discusses and gets to know each other. The girls confide and do not hesitate to say their feelings. Links begin to develop. After a very long wait, Michael phones Jackie again to inform him that there have been no casualties and that everything is fine for everyone. All are then relieved.)

Claudia then returns home. Michael had informed him that he would be home late. But she wanted to wait for him to tell him about the position of lawyer. She knew in advance of Michael's answer but she could not make the decision without him. However, she fell asleep well before her return. When she joined Michael in the kitchen for breakfast, she decided to talk to him about it.

M: Hello sweatheart.

Claudia smiled at him and came and kissed him tenderly.

C: Sorry for last night, I wanted to wait for you but ...  
M: Do not worry, you have sleep to catch up. I have to come back earlier tonight, we will have time to spend a nice evening together.  
C: I would love.

Michael smiled back.

M: Hey by the way, how was your appointment yesterday afternoon.  
C: Well, but I do not think I'll take the job.  
M: Why that?  
C: There is a big problem Michael.  
M: Who is?  
C: The position is a vacancy following a retirement.  
M: And ...  
C: It's in Chandler's office ...  
M: Grant Chandler?  
C: Michael, how many Chandlers do you know?  
M: I do not want you to work for him Claudia.  
C: I know, but I have thought and unfortunately there are no other offers in Charleston and I do not feel confident enough to open my own practice. When you think about it it's true that I do not have many experiences.  
M: Where do you want Claudia?  
C: Honey, I will not be working for Chandler, but for the firm, I will be a full-time lawyer there, he will have his records, I will have mine and neither will intervene in our respective work.  
M: Sa does not change the fact that you will be in the same place as him. Should I remind you of what happened when you did not deliberately think about it?  
The conversation went wrong. Claudia delayed things.

C: Michael, if you do not want me to work there, I will not go. Of course I think about what happened, I did not forget it. But I think I can put cards on the table right from the start with him. And I can also work half the time at home.  
M: How so?  
C: For appointments, physical or telephone, I will be at the office, for the rest, I work at home. It is possible, it is enough that I organize myself. For hearings and outside appointments, I would never be with Chandler.  
M: Do you want to work there?  
C: I know the places and records that are processed there. I will have some freedom anyway. I think it can work.

Michael looked away, he took a few seconds to think. His gaze settled again in Claudia's.

M: It's okay, but I want you to promise me something.  
C: Tell me ...  
M: If Chandler does even a hint, if he has a single gesture moved to you, if you feel that some things are wrong, promise me that you resign.  
C: It's promised.  
M: Okay. So I'm happy for you honey. And so proud.  
C: Oh thank you.

Claudia kissed Michael. She told him that she would begin the afternoon after confirming her choice to the secretary. She knew it, she would meet Arnolf and Chandler, she would then be direct with Grant. Michael watched his wife go to his office on the other side of the dining room. He was so proud of her. He did not know, however, what they had both been to, or that this choice might result in a new crisis in their relationship.

(That morning, every miliary wife could have her husband on the phone, Gloria was reluctant to send a message to Hector, and Maggie got a great piece of news from Jackie, a house was finally released for The Hall family, Maggie was delighted to hear about it, knowing that in addition to that, she found that Latasha would be her new neighbor.)


	4. Episode 4

When Claudia arrived at the office to meet her colleagues, Grant Chandler was disconcerted. Claudia had decided two years ago to leave the office for the reasons they both knew. After two more interviews with two possible candidates, she and Claudia had to talk to each other that morning. Claudia remained very professional, and she spoke to her interlocutors as if she did not know them both. She left at last without a word, a look for Chandler. Claudia knew it, she would have the job. This was the case and it began as planned in the afternoon. She was now a full-time lawyer and holding her position. She organized her days as she wished. However, when she arrived in the afternoon, she went to knock on Grant's office.

G: Come in ...

He froze when he saw Claudia enter.

C: Hello Grant.  
G: Claudia I ...  
C: I wanted to come to some things with you.

Grant motioned him to start, he did not know what to say.

C: Why did you choose me?  
G: Claudia, you're the best and you know it. The other two have just graduated from university and passed the bar, they do not have the experience or the stuff to handle the job of a full-time lawyer by managing his own schedule. You yes.  
C: Nothing else?  
G: I never talked about the real reason you left two years ago. It's not today that I was going to say it ...  
C: Okay. I wanted to tell you that, if I applied, it was because I came back from a long trip with the army and I need to get away from it. But that does not mean that I will go away from my husband.

Grant was going to talk but Claudia cut him off.

C: Michael is an important three-star general on the base and my role is not as important as I'm no longer the chair of the support group. Hence my desire to work full time.  
G: And it's all your honor Claudia.  
C: I will organize my days by working half of my home. Michael may need me and I remain in spite of all the wife of the general and a woman of military.  
G: You know that you can organize your days as you want and have no account to go, except the quarterly meetings where you have to report.  
C: I know, I read it in the contract.  
G: I forgot that it was to a lawyer that the contract was signed.

Claudia smiled at him. She continued.

C: And ... I'll be direct with you but I have not forgotten what happened two years ago. At the slightest problem I will resign. I do not know, and I do not want to know, what you had in mind during this period but know that it was not for you that I wanted the job. And I would like the least possible contact with you. Professional contacts without problem, but I remain your colleague, and only your colleague.  
G: Very good.

Claudia nodded and went to her own office, which was at the end of the hall opposite to Grant's. The latter sat without his seat. He looked out the window. The woman's self-confidence always made him feel good. He did not know why Claudia had come back, but he would do everything not to cross her and see her as little as possible. He knew she was arguably the best lawyer in South Carolina, maybe even well in the country, and she was an undeniable asset to the firm. Claudia quickly got used to her days at work. A week later she was completely integrated in the office. Michael was worshiping in front of his wife seeing her leading her own career now, while keeping an eye on her obligations to the military. He was so proud of her. Resuming their lives on their own while finding themselves at the end of the day helped them overcome the emotional problem they had both. The first few days felt the lack of the other and everyone was worried about how the work day went to the other. But after a week, everything calmed down and they found that state of mind they had several years ago. They were relieved inside each without really perceiving it. But that made its way and they became professionally independent. Which would not delay to this impact on their couple.

(The following week, Joan returned home and it was a great joy for David, Roland, and Sarah Elizabeth, but Joan had been shocked to be back after two weeks and had trouble accepting it. On the other hand, Gloria had just received the divorce papers from the Hump Bar, and while Holly is setting up the pies for sale, Gloria tells her about the reason for the Maggie Hall, despite their move, everything is still going badly between she and her daughter-in-law Caroline, and the atmosphere is just as electric, just like the Burtons where Roland tells Joan that he will go back to Baltimore with the children, despite the return of his wife. that everyone had planned, and the tension is palpable Roland then confided to Denise during their respective care at the resulting from this problem seems Holly on the contrary everything is fine because Jackie makes him a large pie control for the upcoming weekend event.)

(While in Afghanistan the mission is set up for the soldiers at the front, Joan is received in the office of Michael to talk about withdrawal of the troops.) Joan learns that Roland to decide to leave with the children, she is far Holly is in a panic over Jackie's order, and in the Hump, Gloria tries to reassure her and offers her Afghanistan, the camp where Hector, Tim is and the others are under enemy fire.)

At the end of the day, Jackie meets Michael in front of the base's headquarters.

J: Michael!  
M: Hello Jackie!  
J: I came to talk to you about the protocol concerning this weekend's event.  
Community Luncheon Meeting ... You're coming, are not you?  
M: I completely forgot. Emmalin was told that she would go see her with Claudia. We have been to see her in her match this weekend, but Claudia goes to Washington for the day Saturday so we planned to go see her then.  
J: Ok, it does not matter, do not worry.

Michael was disconcerted. It was the first time that he forgot such event. Claudia was no longer 100% in the activities of the base, and no longer seeing the day, they had forgotten to keep abreast. He noticed that something was wrong at home.

J: A family weekend is more important than this kind of boring lunch.  
M: I can not believe I forgot that.  
J: Michael, there's no problem, I'll ask Colonel Anthony or Colonel Reddut.  
M: Are you sure?  
J: Absolutely.

Jackie noticed that something was wrong.

J: How are you Michael?  
M: I ... it's so different since Claudia came back. I thought we would resume our life as she was before, and that she would be satisfied with her activities as a lawyer on the base.  
J: There is a problem with his job at the law firm?  
M: Not everything is going well. We managed to find a balance at home too. But we do not see each other as much as before. She is going to have some weekends in Washington about her project with the First Lady, other weekends, conferences between lawyers. Let's say I was not used to seeing her so involved in her job.  
J: It's normal, you have to get used to it.  
M: I know, and I'm really proud of her.

Jackie felt that Michael was not at his best. Indeed, he felt Claudia escape him little by little. Her interest in her job became more and more important, she was starting to return a little later in the evening and in the morning they did not really have time to see each other. He remembered this problem when they were still young and it had been a concern within their couple. He remained confident, however, after 24 years of life together, it would not happen the same way.

J: Michael, if you need, you have friends you trust.  
M: I know Jackie and I thank you for that.

They greeted each other and returned to their occupation.  
(At the Montclair's, it's dinner time when Maggie knocks at the door.) The flow goes very well between the two women and every moment of sharing is an opportunity for her to confide in each other. knowledge and to be able to count on each other.)

(While Joan makes her obligatory end-of-mission visit to the hospital, she learns that Roland has also told her that she wants to go with the children to Baltimore.) Joan is furious and makes Denise understand. It's been a long time since, but the soldiers are also confiding in Quincy, Tim and Hector, and Gloria is at Holly's place to help her make her pies Holly tells Gloria that she was pregnant when she arrived in this house with Tim, but they lost the baby As Gloria looks for a new apartment, Holly offers her time to find her home, which Gloria accepts, so the two women become friends Denise, Jackie had come for dinner, and while they're drinking tea, Jackie tells her to stay out of trouble with Joan and Roland, and the Burton is just a big argument. agreement on how to take care of children in the absence of Roland. Meanwhile, at Latasha, Gabe has a problem and is taken to the hospital where Denise supports him. Latasha therefore confides in Maggie about the reason for her husband's commitment to the army. This situation will have an enormous impact on Maggie, who broke down in tears in the arms of Eddie, her husband.)

At Holden, it was already late when Claudia returned. Michael had waited for him for dinner. It happened in silence. Michael, however, engaged in the conversation.

M: Do you remember that we're leaving this weekend ...  
C: Of course honey, how could I forget it? I have to see the First Lady and then we'll see Emmalin ...  
M: We just forgot about the community lunch meeting ...

Claudia looked up from a neck.

C: Oh nan ...  
M: What if ... I looked so stupid in front of Jackie.  
C: I did not have Denise or Jackie on the phone, and it's true that since I'm not invited anymore I did not notice it. I'll have, I'm sorry Michael, really ...  
M: It is true that I always counted on you, now I can not really do it anymore ...

Claudia paused.

C: What do you hear from there?  
M: Honey, since you took over your job, you are less and less at home, even if you work there every morning. I know that …  
C: Michael, it's Jackie who's the chair of the support group, it's up to her to handle all this now. I have obligations regarding big events with you, and now my role is more at the national level than at the level of South Carolina. I know it's difficult since we were not used to it. But we'll have to do it.  
M: In your new schedule, is there still a small place for me?  
C: Michael, there will always be a place for you, you know it.

Claudia got up to clear and came to kiss Michael tenderly. They had managed to overcome this link, this love too fusional to give way to their job and their own occupation while having the pleasure of meeting each evening. However, Michael felt that Claudia was focusing much more on her job now. He was afraid of the consequences and he was right. The next morning, Michael had already left when Claudia woke up. He went back to the air after a morning jog. Claudia had just had breakfast.

C: Hi honey ...  
M: Hello, sleep well?  
C: Yes, I have such long days that I am exhausted. I'll be back earlier tonight, I just have an important meeting this afternoon. I will not stay in the office.  
M: Oh, all the better, I can not wait for tonight then.  
C: By the way Michael, I wanted to apologize for missing lunch this weekend. I know you always count on me because I have always been there to help you in your duties. I understand that you are disappointed and embarrassed by this.  
M: Let's say that Jackie is a friend. She knows that our weekends to see Emmalin are important. However, in the eyes of colleagues, they can badly judge it. I am the highest ranking general of that base honey, forgetting that kind of thing does bad kind.  
C: I know ... listen, tonight I'm calling Denise, I'm updating our diaries. That way there will be no problem.  
M: That said even if I had not forgotten you would not have been with me.  
C: Having an appointment with the first lady, no. Michael, I know that for a very long time I was your right arm on the base here because I was the chair of the support group. I knew everything, I managed everything, and we did everything together. Except that by becoming a three-star general, I became the wife of the three-star general. My duties have changed too.  
M: I know honey, you explained it to me yesterday, I understood very well. I just think that our moments spent together for the base I miss, I think.  
C: I know that since my return from my trip there is change. But I made a commitment to the First Lady, I can not go back.  
M: I am very proud of you and you know it.  
C: Thank you.  
M: But by taking up your work you spend much less time here and I feel that you escape me little by little.

Claudia stared at him. This sentence touched her strongly. However, she did not understand Michael's message.

C: Michael, we've been married for almost 24 years. 24 years ! In case you do not know it yet, you were my childhood love when we started to be together, the love I thought was my life. I am not mistaken since you are the love of my life.

Michael smiled at him. Claudia moved closer to him and put a hand on her husband's cheek.

C: I love you sweatheart, you know that too. Anyway I'll always be there for you and I'm not going anywhere.  
M: The fact that you rework to change our daily life. I think I have a little trouble getting used to it, that's all.  
C: To tell you everything too. I used to be on the base, to come and go, to always have a million things to do for this or that event. Now, apart from being at home, I do not put my feet anywhere. But we do not know what the future holds, and I needed to get away from the army.  
M: I know honey, I just have to get used to it.

Michael realized that Claudia had not opened her eyes and that she had not noticed that the more time passed and the less she spent with her husband. They kissed quickly and Claudia went to her office to work. Michael left on his side.

(Denise visited Latasha and brought him a coffee, little Gabe was better, Roland wakes up alone, Joan has already gone to work, and receives a call from Franck who thanks her for her work and asks to say hello to Denise, so Joan takes the opportunity to apologize to her, and then ends up coming to terms with Afghanistan, it is mail distribution that is rather fruitful for Tim Truman. He has just received the papers which confirms his divorce from Gloria, who has just moved to Holly's home to find an apartment, and the soldiers go on patrol, get caught and get shot by the enemy.)


	5. Episode 5

(Following the attack, Sergeant Hall informs the women of the military about the consequences, some were taken to Germany because they were seriously wounded, including Sergeant Ski, fortunately for the others, everything is fine. the soldiers are coming back from this attack, and at Denise the girls comfort Holly, who is very worried about Tim, and then they go back home.)

The next morning, Saturday, Claudia and Michael leave for Washington for the day. Indeed, Claudia had an appointment with the First Lady and Michael went to greet his colleagues at the Pentagon. Contrary to what was planned, Claudia could not have lunch with Michael because the First Lady had planned a lunch with other military women. The dinner was also shortened because a promotional evening for a general was held at the Pentagon. Michael and Claudia were of course invited. On his way home, Michael explained to Claudia his disappointment.

M: Too bad for not having been able to enjoy this day with you.  
C: Oh honey, I'm sorry. I wish I could spend a nice evening with you, just both.

Claudia approached Michael and kissed him tenderly. Michael stared at her. He loved her so much. In recent years, they had gone through so many trials, feelings, both. He sighed.

M: Everything has gone at a speed in recent years ...  
C: Yes, I find it too. Emmalin is an adult now, we do not see her as much as before. Amanda still misses us so much, her absence is always so difficult to accept. My decision to resume my studies, your promotions that have been an honor for everyone each time.  
M: We just did not expect to get to this point.  
C: It's true that was unimaginable. Then I got my degree, Emmalin went to university, despite some difficulties she managed to get back on the slope and she is now one of the best of her class.  
M: I'm so proud of her. I hope with all my heart that she will succeed in hockey.  
C: Oh yes, too, even if it will take him further away from us.  
M: Children are there to make their own life. Look, even ours has changed. Your trip, your new job in the office, my promotion to the rank of three stars ... When I see each other in our tiny house on my first assignment, I never thought I got there with you.  
C: That's right. But we can not guess what life has in store for us. I never imagined working as a lawyer again. I did these studies by default and finally I love my job. I went around the world with the First Lady, it's thanks to you all that.  
M: No, you owe it to yourself Claudia. This is the result of all the work you did on each of the bases where we went. I have absolutely no merit for all that.  
C: You know, I wondered for a long time, if I had not met you, what life would I have ... and I found as a single answer a life surely similar to that of my father. He was one of the best judges in Connecticut. But I still had trouble with his absences and not see him for a few days because he always returned very late. I really admired my mother for enduring all that.

Michael stared at Claudia. She reproduced what she had seen from her father. Only she did not understand that it took her away from Michael, from her daughter, and she was in danger of losing a lot. She did not hear Michael's words trying to warn her.

C: But eventually I had to handle even more difficult in the army. But I do not regret anything. I met you, you gave me back the taste of living. I remember it as if yesterday, by the way. You did everything to make us feel good together. You never gave up ...  
M: I was so in love, I just wanted to live my life with you sweatheart.

They smiled at each other.

C: Life is weird, is not it? I had this accident, and we met while I was at the worst, we trusted from the start, everything went so fast. Without this accident, I would not have been in the same state of mind, maybe we would never have liked, maybe even that you hated ... And here we are today, 24 years later. Do you understand why I say that without you I will not have had this life?  
M: Hmm ... I understand. But it's because it's built like both of them.

They took each other in their arms. They tightened. At that moment, they felt a lot of love, tenderness on the part of the other. Michael took advantage of this moment, which had become rare since Claudia had resumed her work as a lawyer.

M: I love you so much honey.

Claudia looked up at him.

C: I know.

She kissed him with a lot of love. They spent a night filled with passion and love. Waking up the next morning, Michael was happy. He finally thought that Claudia had understood, and that despite everything they were missing one to the other. This weekend was like a bubble, a parenthesis for both. But he quickly realized he was wrong. Indeed, while he had taken a shower, Claudia received a phone call. When he returned to the room, he realized that their weekend was going to turn around.

C: Michael, I just had a call from the president of the Muriel Spencer Foundation. I am asked to be part of the jury this year.  
M: Of the jury? It's completely incredible.  
C: I am so honored by this request.  
M: You have to accept honey.  
C: The problem is that I have a meeting scheduled today with the members of the foundation. So I could not come with you to see Emmalin.  
M: Then in this case refuses.  
C: Michael I can not refuse such a request ...  
M: Honey, Emmalin is waiting for us. It is more important than anything else. We had been waiting for this weekend for a long time.  
C: I know, but I'll see her another time. Being a jury of the foundation is something that will not stand for me.  
M: I see that you have already made your decision.  
C: I'm sorry, but we'll make up for it, I promise you.

Michael left to fly alone to Woodsen. As Claudia went to her meeting, Michael was getting off the plane. He saw Emmalin smiling to welcome them, but he also saw the look of his daughter looking for someone who was not there with him, his mother.

E: Dad!  
M: Hi my heart! I'm so happy to see you.  
E: Me too but ... where is mom?  
M: She was retained but ... come I'll explain.

They both went to the campus of Emmalin University. She put her father's things in her room and she went back to the cafeteria. She had two hours to warm up for her game against Cornell that afternoon.

E: So what's up with mom?  
M: Just figure out that he was asked to be on the jury of the Muriel Spencer Foundation.  
E: Oh good? But ... that prevented him from coming?

Michael felt that as an accusation.

M: She had a meeting that morning, and she had lunch with all the members.  
E: It's a joke?  
M: Emmalin ...  
E: I do not believe it! It's been since she came back that I did not see her. We are organizing this weekend because I can not come after for two weeks, and because it was a bit difficult at the moment for me with the approaching partials. We took this date on purpose because I had a match and you wanted to come see me play and because it is the only one that mom had free that month and you tell me that she canceled her coming for a Jury story or whatever?  
M: I'm sorry kiddo.  
E: Mom changed no?  
M: No, she has not changed, her journey has changed her.  
E: How is it going at home?  
M: Very frankly? Your mother works all day, she comes back late, later and later. And she starts working on Saturday morning. I'm afraid it's getting more complicated.  
E: Did you talk to her about it?  
M: Yes, but she does not understand the meaning of what I want her to understand. But I've been away for years, I've worked weekends on weekends for years. Your mother never said anything, never complained. I must leave him his freedom to work.  
E: I agree on Dad's principle, but if it hurts you, you have to make him understand. If you are transferred where to deploy? How will she react? To lock myself into a daily newspaper as she does, I am afraid that it will take it as a shock and that it reacts even worse than in your last deployment.

Michael frowned. His daughter was right.

M: I did not think about it.  
E: I'll call mum tomorrow night, I'll let her know my disappointment and I'll tell her that she has to pay a little more attention to you.  
M: Emmalin, think of your partials instead.

Emmalin laughed. She then left quickly to warm up for her match. Michael was delighted to attend a game for his daughter. He found that she had made a lot of progress. Woodsen won the match against Cornell. Michael then returned happy from his day. When he arrived at Fort Marshall, Claudia had not returned. As a reminder, he knew that the next plane to Charleston was landing at 9pm. Claudia would come back late. He prepared for dinner. When Claudia arrived home, she called Michael directly.

M: I'm here honey. You had a good day ?  
C: It's very good. Nice moments come in perspective.  
M: All the better. I prepared dinner.  
C: Oh thank you honey. We will be able to spend some time together. I want to know everything about your day with Emmalin.

Michael was reluctant to tell him the words of his daughter. But he did not want to hide the truth from him. They settled in the kitchen for dinner.

M: You know, your daughter was really very disappointed not to see you.  
C: I am too. You know, I miss her a lot. I just think that I can only live once in my life.  
M: Claudia, we had this weekend because you were free. Emmalin will not be able to come for several weeks ...  
C: I know, Emmalin was hard hum?  
M: She was angry yes ... but she was understanding.  
C: I know that at the moment it's complicated and it's weird for everyone. But everything will be quieter in a few weeks.  
M: Okay, but do not forget we're here too hum?

Claudia smiled at him and kissed him. As they were about to go to bed, Emmalin telephoned his mother.

C: Hi sweatheart ...  
E: Hello mom ...  
C: How are you? Your father told me you had defeated Cornell, bravo!  
E: Thank you, but you were not there to see him.  
C: Honey ...  
E: No mom, no matter why, I'm sad I did not see you today. I miss you a lot, you know.  
C: I miss you too much my heart.  
E: I know that with Dad's promotion two years ago, your concerns have changed but you forget us.  
C: Emmalin is listening, I explained to your father that I needed to get away from the army because my trip had opened my eyes to many things. The fact that your father is three stars, helps in this sense since my obligations are no longer on the basis of 100%. So yes I have to go to Washington or other bases in the country. It's just a story of a few weeks.  
E: Mom, I'm very happy for you, for everything that's up to you, it's really great. But I also know that dad suffers.

Claudia looked at Michael at that moment, which sent him a smile. Michael had never told him about it. Or had she not really wanted to hear his words?

E: I talked to him about it. Yes he has been away for months and months, he has worked for countless weekends since he had his first star. I know all that, and we have suffered a lot. That's why following the departure of Amanda you have become both fusional. Dad told me that you had found a balance with that. All the better, but understand that what we have experienced by obligation to the job of dad, you impose on him by all that are not obligations concerning you.

Claudia went down into the living room pretending to Michael to get a glass of water. She answered her daughter.

C: Did he tell you that?  
E: Mom, tell me one day where daddy confided?  
C: When he was dining at Denise's during my trip ...  
E: Is it true?  
C: Yes, and I was very surprised that he confided to Denise and Franck in this way.  
E: Why did he do it?  
C: Because he was not well, I missed him a lot and ...  
E: And?  
C: It was difficult for both of you you know but everything is fine now, do not worry.  
E: Except otherwise dad never confided in anyone else. If he did, he does not feel good about it all.  
C: No I do not think so, the only thing that bothers us is that the organization of our lives to change, and that we have to get used to a new life in some way. And we are nostalgic for our previous organization. But it takes time to get used and in a few weeks everything will be fine. You know I noticed that our daily life had changed, but that's not why I forget you and your father.  
E: Mom ... a little anyway? You still had lunch in Washington instead of coming to see me ...  
C: Emmalin, you'll understand later but ... there are things in life that happen only once. Like my trip, like my legal job in Charleston, and being a jury of the foundation this year. If you do not jump on the opportunity to live them, you will never be able to do it. So it costs me some things with you, and with your father, but we'll have time to see each other on weekends, you'll soon be on vacation too. But do not think I do not care about you okay?

Emmalin understood that her mother was hearing but did not understand what she and her father wanted her to understand. She dropped for this time.

E: Ok, okay. Well, I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted.  
C: Good night honey. I love you.  
E: I love you too mom.

Emmalin hung up with a bad feeling. And she was right.

(On Monday morning, at the Burton's house, Joan learns how to manage her children while Roland is in Baltimore, and Holly and Gloria get to know each other as roommates.) For Denise that morning, it's time The day after is the day of their wedding anniversary, but Franck to be on the move decided to call Denise a day before ... At the Hump, Patrick goes for a drink and meets Gloria, without him to say that he is Jackie's son, who is paying a visit to his mother afterwards to tell him that he will be deployed at Maggie's, there is always so much tension with her daughter-in-law Caroline. Jackie is going to find comfort with Denise, she is very worried about her son, Denise will try to reassure her, Joan is summoned and Latasha and Maggie because their sons have Joan is holding Latasha and Maggie for responsible, Patrick returns to the Hump bar. Meanwhile, Joan punishes David for his actions. Night has fallen on the base and Maggie is in conversation with Eddie when she sees that Tyler is gone, she goes looking for him and will find him sitting next to a tree. After a little discussion, he will agree to return.)

(The next day, as Denise prepares to feed her daughter, the phone rings, Michael asks him to come help him to receive high dignitaries.)

Denise was surprised that Claudia did not play this role.

D: Otherwise how's Claudia, it's been an eternity that I have not seen.  
M: Do not worry, it's the same for me.  
D: How so?  
M: Claudia loves her job, she spends most of her time in the office, in audience, meeting, meeting ... I knew she would have some seminars to come. To tell you that I will not see her often  
D: But ... it's strange coming from Claudia.  
M: I do not make you say it.  
D: We'll talk again tonight okay? There must be an explanation.  
M: You're probably right.

(Meanwhile, Maggie and Latasha lay out their clothes outside, they were a little disappointed with Joan's behavior and Latasha decides to go see her at her office and she will explain with her.) In Afghanistan, the soldiers are still in Franck took the opportunity to re-motivate the troops and make them understand the importance of their presence at the Reno base camp for the rest of the Charleston, Jackie goes to the Hump to order lunch and Gloria takes the opportunity to talk to her about his new meeting, Patrick Jackie gives him advice without knowing that it is his son Gloria will call the ground, the soldiers are victims of enemy can no longer maintain his anger and desperate for cold blood by endangering base camp, Corporal Montclair will reprimand him.)

(That evening, Gloria has a date with Patrick and will spend a nice evening in her company.) Denise arrives at Michael's place, not only is there no one but on top of that a nice surprise awaits him in the living room. She will be able to share a dinner with Franck, via the computer, Michael left the protocol for the rest of the evening and went to his reception, without Claudia, and when he returned, he noticed that Denise had just hung up the call. with Franck.

M: Everything went well?  
D: Wonderfully ... thank you very much Michael.  
M: There is really nothing.  
D: And your reception?  
M: Oh ... very conventional.  
D: And Claudia?  
M: Surely at the office in full meeting.  
D: How come she has this behavior? She loved family parties just to make up for what you did not have during deployments.  
M: It's after his trip.  
D: It's true that she started working as a lawyer early on. I have not seen him since his return almost.  
M: I think she does not realize but it's complicated.  
D: Did you tell him that you would like to spend more time with her? If she does not realize maybe if you talk to her ...  
M: Denise, you know that the word has always been what saved us. I tried to talk to her, strangely, she listened, but as if she did not understand.  
D: She sees things differently so do not see what you feel.  
M: I have a bad feeling.  
D: What kind?  
M: I have the impression that she wants to cut herself off from the army, that she is tired of all this and that she wants to leave.  
D: Leave? No Michael it's impossible.  
M: I'm less sure that you ...  
D: Michael she can not leave, it would mean separation or divorce. It is true that she has moved away from everyone but from here to come to this issue, for me it is not possible. And there is necessarily an explanation. I think that after her trip she wanted to see something else, she needs to resume an activity and do something else. But you will see that everything will return to normal in the coming weeks.  
M: You must be right. You want to see with her if ...  
D: Count on me, I'm going to phone her for a drink and I'll try to open her eyes.  
M: Thank you Denise. I'm waiting to see if she comes home early, so I can talk to her again.  
D: I think that's what you have to do. Claudia never pointed at you, you rarely bawled or you found a solution quickly. So there is nothing to fear.

Michael nodded. Denise went home and Michael went to bed. Claudia returned very late and was already asleep when she arrived in the room. It just happened that Denise was wrong and that their couple was getting worse and worse. Michael wanted to calm things down and for that he did not notice anything anymore and did not try to have an explanation anymore. Claudia listened, but without hearing.

(While Gloria has been spending the night with Patrick, Holly is asking exactly what he is getting, and Joan will apologize to Maggie and Latasha for being in a hurry about their children.) Gloria will be chatting with Holly at the bar what exactly she thinks about this fledgling story with Patrick, who just announces to his mother that he too is deployed, so Jackie will be more than worried about his son.)


	6. Episode 6

This Wednesday, Claudia leaves for two days in seminars. Michael is disconcerted, he does not know how to react with his wife. Some years ago, he would have spoken with her and would have found the words to explain to him. At the moment he was observant of the situation and wanted above all that Claudia be happy and that she could also engage in her career as a lawyer. Still, he was not comfortable with all that. Before leaving, Claudia had left her a box of clothes she no longer put on so that Denise took her for the sale by the support group. Denise arrived this Monday morning to recover the business. Michael was in the room upstairs, where Denise joined him.

D: Hello Michael.  
M: Hi Denise. You're okay ?  
D: Yes, that's fine. I see you're in full swing?  
M: No, I was just looking at the things that Claudia wanted to give for the sale. Some clothes are still like new.  
D: She has always taken care of her things.  
M: I know.

Denise realized that something was wrong.

D: Michael, are you all right?  
M: I do not know. You could chat with Claudia?  
D: No, I called her at noon yesterday, but we could not get a tea set since she was busy for two full weeks between her work, the project with the First Lady and the support group for some events. I confess I do not recognize it anymore.  
M: You reassure me because I'm having trouble defining it right now.

Denise sighed. She had to help her friends.

D: So you could not argue yet?  
M: No, it's been several nights since she's really late, I do not even see her before going to sleep. I know she has suffered from her concerning me. I know that, but I was aware of it and ...  
D: Certainly but Michael, you can not do otherwise. She can organize herself at best, and she does not have to work that much.  
M: I was aware of it, and I always did everything to make up for that. But she does not know it so she can not see exactly what she's doing.  
D: I hope you can talk on his return.  
M: I hope so too.  
D: She left you these two boxes there?  
M: Yes, she just told me this morning that I should give them to you when you come before going to the hospital.  
D: Okay then I ship that. Thank you Michael.

The latter took a carton and followed Denise up the stairs. He went outside to put it in the trunk of Denise's car.

M: Good day Denise.  
D: To you too Michael and do not worry, everything will work out.  
M: Thank you.

Denise then left Michael rather worried again.

(Latasha and Maggie are at the gym to set up the tables that will be used for the sale of clothes, Eddie comes to announce that he is deployed, and Patrick, having an appointment, asks Gloria Holly really shows a lot of enthusiasm for this beautiful story for her friend Denise, who had joined the girls, helped set up the stands and someone will drop a dress that Claudia gave for the sale. He hastens to pick it up and Latasha notices that Denise stares at the dress.)

L: Denise all right?  
D: Hum ...?  
L: Are you all right?  
D: Yes, excuse me I ... this dress belongs to Claudia and ...

Denise sighed.

L: And?  
D: Usually she is always there for group event organizations. She always managed everything by being there every time. During his trip all we missed. You know ... to have it near us, to advise us, to reassure us.  
L: I understand.  
D: Since her return she is no longer present. Jackie is the director of the group now but I have a hard time not having Claudia with me anymore. Especially since she has resumed her work as a lawyer and we see it less and less.  
L: I see. All that seems to weigh you down ...  
D: Yes, but not only to the group, her husband and daughter too. Finally ... I have to go to work.  
L: No worries, Barbara replaces you at the booth in half an hour.  
D: Okay. Thanks and good luck.

(Announcement of the unfolding goes badly for Maggie and the children, Caroline does not respond very well to this news, Denise receives a patient with diabetes, who does not take care of her and found with an infection on the foot, Denise gets angry Claudia has always been very careful about her diabetes and yet she had to deal with a big health concern about her kidneys last year. of the same illness does not pay attention and is doing well, makes her doctor of the department then intervenes to take care of the the Halls, everything is bad about the decision of Caroline who is going to live with For the Burtons, Roland is not there, Joan always manages the children, she goes to see the doctor with David to check that everything is going well The results are not very good, the boy has to change medication He apprehends this change and Patrick will announce to Gloria that he is deployed and the latter will hardly appreciate the news. He will spend the evening with his mother at the restaurant. For Joan the time has come for her son to start his new treatment.)

(Denise receives the call from Franck who is worried about his wife, given his excitement during the day.)

D: I was a little tired today.  
F: What's going on honey?  
D: Listen, Michael is not well, Claudia has changed and I'm really worried but also pretty upset about her. Yet that does not concern me.  
F: Maybe they are family and you have always been there and vice versa, so I understand that you want to help Michael.  
D: Yes, but why be angry at Claudia?  
F: Because she is no longer there to help you with the FRG, because she has a lot of work, and she must miss you anyway. And this story in the hospital?  
D: Oh ... I got upset with Shelly Rose because she does not take care of her, and never checks anything about her diabetes. When I see everything that Claudia had to do to get better and what she had to go through.  
F: I understand. Denise, I know you want to help them but for once, think of you. Keep away from all of this for the moment.

Franck then thought of phoning Michael to explain to him that Denise had really involved in this concern with Claudia and that she wanted to help them but that for the moment she was not doing well enough to do it.

D: You're probably right. Everything was simpler before.

Denise stayed a long time on the phone with Franck and they hung up.

(That night, at the Halls, Eddie and Maggie are worried about Caroline wanting to go to her mother, it's possible the girl can do it, Eddie does not know what to do, and Patrick comes to the house. Holly and Gloria, he wants to talk to the young woman, he'll try to make her understand that he's interested in her, but Gloria is not ready to re-engage with a soldier again.  
The next morning, at the Burton's, David is still sick. Joan must call Latasha as a last resort so that she can come and keep David while she is at an important meeting.)

While Michael was at his desk, his phone rang.

F: Hello sir.  
M: Franck, what is the honor of your call?  
F: I'm calling you concerning Denise Monsieur.  
M: There is a problem?  
F: She explained to me this concern between you and Claudia Joy. I am sincerely sorry. But I think she takes a little too much heart to want to help you. She went after a patient at the hospital who does not take care of her when she has diabetes, and she feels helpless because she does not know how to help you.  
M: Our women were so close during our deployments; I think they think they have a duty to help themselves under any circumstances. But I do not want Denise to feel responsible for that. Our problem is private and it's up to us to solve it, not Denise.  
F: That's what I thought too Sir.  
M: Still, we will not be able to make them change, but I'll go see Denise, I have something to ask him, it's good.  
F: Thank you sir.

After hearing from the front, Michael hung up. Denise should not be so involved in these issues with Claudia. He knew that she wanted to help him and help Claudia but she had to let them solve that alone. Michael went to the hospital to talk to Denise for a few moments. They go out and walk outside.

M: Denise, Franck phoned to explain to me that you are not going well at the moment.  
D: He should not have told you about it.  
M: Do not worry, I do not mind. He's just worried about you. Just like me.  
D: Michael, I'm fine, I promise you. Yesterday was just a complicated day.  
M: I understand, I know a radius on complicated days at the moment. You know that what's going on with Claudia is really affecting me. I do not know why, usually we manage to settle things relatively easily. Here, this is not the case. Denise, you do not have to feel responsible for anything. It's true that I asked you to talk to Claudia in order to be able to understand what's going on. But that does not mean that you have to help us solve this problem at all costs.  
D: So what should I do?  
M: Nothing at all. We have always solved our problems of couples together with Claudia. Speaking is our best ally and that's what we'll do as soon as she comes back from seminary. I'm sorry to have put this problem on your back, I did not think my words would be understood in excess.  
D: I see. It's true that Claudia is like a sister to me. And I admire you so much that I want everything to go well. Let's say that because Franck is not here, I feel a bit lonely. I miss Claudia.  
M: She left the support group, I know. Talk to him but as a friend and how you feel about her. And only that, okay?  
D: Okay Michael.  
M: Good. I have something else to ask you. I received some reports from the front and three soldiers went missing.  
D: Michael, the number has been increasing rapidly since last year.  
M: Indeed. The families of his soldiers are still on the base. You know that for two years they have the right to stay here until the missing person can be found.  
D: Yes I know.  
M: Here we have a monument for people who have not found their loved one during the Vietnam War. And there is the rose garden for the soldiers who were killed in action. But for our base, for our soldiers, we have nothing. I thought maybe you could take care of this project.  
D: It's a wonderful idea Michael.  
M: Normally, I'll have Claudia Joy take care of it. But right now, she has something else to think about than what's going on here. And I thought if she saw something going on without her, maybe she would react to that.  
D: I see what you mean. I'll talk to the FRG about it. We can surely create a committee and raise funds for this project.  
M: Perfect. So I do not really know what this place might look like, but I know you must have a very good idea.  
D: A kind of garden but something where you can feel freedom, serenity, and allow families to gather.  
M: I see you already have some ideas. I thank you Denise and do not worry about us, I take care of it.

Michael left Denise to his thoughts. Michael was right, she could not solve all the problems in the world. But to take care, this project that Michael had just talked to him was giving back an occupation on the base since Claudia was no longer with her. She wanted to talk to Jackie immediately after his day's work.

(In the Hump, Holly goes back to Patrick's presence at home the day before, and Gloria explains that he wants to have a relationship with her, but she does not want it, so Holly will try to convince her. if Gloria thinks maybe she would not be that wrong, at the Hall, Caroline has packed her suitcase, and she has to phone her mother so she can go home for her father's deployment. He does not want to stay with Maggie and Tanner in Fort Marshall, so Eddie tries to explain why his mother is an alcoholic and that's why he has had sole custody, but Caroline does not believe it. and accuses her of her mother's situation since he left her, Maggie will also try to make her stay but Caroline is angry and does not want to stay.  
On her side, Joan returns from her meeting, she will thank Latasha for having been able to keep David. They will take the opportunity to talk about their schedule with a sick child at home. Latasha will give him some advice.  
At the Halls, it's been two hours now that Caroline is waiting for her mother outside, in front of the house. But this last one will never come. Her father will explain why and Caroline will understand that her father was right. That will not stop her from not enjoying Maggie anyway.  
For Joan, David woke up and he's better. She will apologize for missing her basquet match. She will explain to her that she will pay more attention to her schedule so that she can be there as much as possible for him.  
For the soldiers, it's time to leave. Latasha will give Eddie some cooking ingredients to give to Quincy, Holly will remind Gloria that Patrick will be leaving soon. She will then decide to go to the meeting point. This is where Jackie will discover that this girl to whom Patrick is attached is none other than Gloria. Gloria will be shocked to see that her boyfriend's mother is none other than Jackie. However, they will decide to talk to each other only the next day.)

At the end of the day, Denise goes to see Jackie.

J: Denise! How are you ?  
D: His going. I'm coming to see you about a project that we will have to put in place with the FRG.  
I enter !

They settled in the living room.

J: Tell me.  
D: Michael came to see me later.  
J: Oh how's Claudia going, it's been a while since we've seen it.  
D: No idea. She does not answer my messages and she left for a seminar. Besides, she must return tonight, it seems to me.  
J: This trip has changed him so much.  
D: I miss her. Before I always had an eye on her and vice versa.  
J: I understand.  
D: I wanted to help Michael but I took my head for something that does not concern me.  
J: That's right, but you wanted to help them as you always did. But then I think only Michael can fix that. So what is this project?  
D: Oh yes. Michael asked me to create a place on the base for the missing soldiers.  
J: I learned that some soldiers were missing yes.  
D: Michael told me that we had a place for those who did not come back from Vietnam, we have the rose garden for soldiers killed in battle. But there is nothing for the families of those who have disappeared from our base to gather.  
J: I see. And what did you think?  
D: Ah a garden, but not a simple garden, something bigger, that would bring serenity, and sweetness.  
J: I see. You know what, we'll think each of our side and we'll talk about it in a week. I will not be able to prepare enough to convince the FRG to get into it. On the other hand if we have a concrete idea we will be able to do it.  
D: Okay. Thanks Jackie.

They stayed talking and it was time for Denise to go home. Claudia had just landed in Charleston. As she did not know if Michael will be there or not, she had planned to return by taxi. Without thinking of Denise who could have come to get her. She arrived at 10:00 p.m at home. Michael was at his desk. A conversation started, but she was not as friendly as between Jackie and Denise a few hours ago.


	7. Episode 7

That night, Claudia came back tired of her seminary. When she arrived, she did not notice Michael in his office. When he spoke to her, it made her jump.

M: Hi my love.

Claudia jumped.

C: Michael! You scared me.

Michael frowned, he got up and came over to her.

M: Sa does not seem to be going.  
C: I'm exhausted.

Michael came to take her in his arms. Despite the fact that he saw Claudia go away little by little, he did not resist this desire to take her in his arms, cuddle her. He inhaled his perfume.

M: I missed you.  
C: Michael, it was only two short days.

He pulled her away from him and looked at her with eyes full of tenderness.

M: It does not take away the fact that I missed you.

He took his wife's face in his hands and kissed him with a lot of love. After a few moments, Claudia realized that Michael wanted to go further tonight. But she was not in the mood, too tired of her seminary. She tried to make him understand with a smile. She pulled away from him and stared at him with a lot of tenderness.

C: Not tonight my heart, I'm really tired.  
M: Claudia we do not see anymore, we do not spend more time together. I do not miss you just because you went to a seminary. I miss you even when you're here.

Claudia took him in his arms and hugged him.

C: Tomorrow, I promise you.

She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. Michael went back to put his glasses on his desk and turn off the light and went up too. He was disappointed with his wife's reaction. When he arrived in the room, Claudia was at her dressing table removing her jewels and removing her makeup. Michael sat on the bed. Claudia sighed and realized that he resented her.

C: I'm sorry honey. But there you see I want only one thing, to sleep and sleep.  
M: Claudia, we have a problem.  
C: What are you talking about?  
M: Since you started working with Chandler again, you only dreamed of going to bed and sleeping at night.  
C: Honey, I told you it took a little time to get used to this new organization. That does not mean I do not want to be with you anymore. On the contrary, I only want that.  
M: So why are you coming back so late at night? And in the morning I barely have time to see you go.  
C: I'm on two big issues. The trials are in a few weeks and I have to have concrete files to be able to win these lawsuits. Everything is very complicated but ...

She got up from her dressing table and sat down next to Michael.

C: I promise you that then it will be quieter.  
M: You work too much. I would like to spend my evenings with you.  
C: You know that when I have a complicated file, we have meetings at the end of the day to follow the progress of his complicated files and possibly help others.  
M: I would like to have as much attention as your complicated files then ...  
C: Michael, please do not be cynical.  
M: I'd like you to stop doing your job before us ...

Claudia stood up, fatigue helping, distressed by this sentence.

C: Wait, are you telling me that? How many weekends did you spend with us at home? How many nights have I been allowed to spend with my husband in recent years? Do not you think you're a little misplaced to tell me that?  
M: Exactly Claudia, we have suffered from this and you know very well that I was angry every time and that I always did everything to make it all happen at best. You knew that with my promotions I will have more workload and you have accepted. But now that I can be home every night relatively early, you're never there. I would have liked to be able to spend with you every time, and do something other than to cross in a gust of wind!  
C: Exactly, I let you do your job Michael, I accepted it. So also accept that this time it is me who will make my career a little before us for a few weeks!  
M: I do not understand why you took this job directly after your return trip. We did not see each other for a year, except for those two days when you came back in a gale. We could have enjoyed being together and both for a while. I do not recognize you Claudia anymore!  
C: I think rather that you do not accept that your wife is free from the army. You always watched with one eye what I was doing. You can not bear not to know what I'm doing, that's all!  
M: Claudia it has nothing to do. I'm proud of what you could do instead. I'm just tired of it all and can not see you while you live under the same roof!  
C: Try to accept what I myself accept for 24 years!

Claudia gone to the bathroom. Michael called to him.

M: Exactly, you're not fed up with so much deployment and long separations, that we can not see each other so often?

No answer. Michael heard the shower begin to sink. He sighed. He went out for a walk outside. He thought for a long time. Claudia was not ready to understand things. He understood that every time everything would turn into shouting. He decided not to pick up anything. He thinks that maybe Claudia will also feel a lack of him and that everything will be fine. Unfortunately he was wrong. When he got up, Claudia was already sleeping. He took a shower quickly and went to bed. The next morning he was awake before her. He took the opportunity to admire it. He loved her so much. How could they get there? He wanted to take her in his arms, to tell him that he loved her, to cuddle her, to kiss her, to breathe the smell of her skin that he wanted above all to caress. But he did not want to wake her up so he let her sleep and got up. As he was leaving the room, Claudia woke up. He went downstairs to have breakfast. His desk phone started to ring. He took the call, an important report had just arrived, he had to get to work quickly. Claudia went downstairs, took the time to just drink a coffee and took her things to work. Michael had just hung up when he heard the front door close. He quickened his pace and caught her out. He took her arm and turned it over.

M: Honey is waiting!  
C: What's going on?

He took it against him. Claudia wrapped her arms around him. They squeezed each other tightly. For a second, Claudia felt great happiness and tenderness in Michael's arms.

M: I love you.  
C: Me too I love you Michael.

They broke off, kissed for long seconds.

C: Have a nice day, honey.

Claudia got in the car and spun off the base. Michael had savored this short moment. He knew that Claudia had been sincere. However, despite the surprise that Claudia had for the evening, things would get complicated over the weeks.

(At Holly's and Gloria's, the conversation turns to the fact that Patrick is Jackie's son.) Gloria made the decision to stop her relationship with Jackie, and Holly tries to understand and change her mind. At the door, she asks Gloria to go for a walk and Gloria explains that she is ending her relationship with Patrick, that she is sorry for what happened, but that her friendship is is more important than the rest.  
Joan still has to deal with David's adaptation to his new drugs. She allows him to go to his basketball game, while explaining that unfortunately she could not come and see him play. Seeing the disappointment of her son, she promises him to do his best to be there.  
At the Halls, everyone adapts to Eddie's departure. Caroline is not well and Maggie asks her son, Tanner, to be as nice to her as possible. Maggie hopes everything will be better with the girl soon.  
For her part, Jackie is going to have a tea with Denise. She tells him that Gloria and Patrick were dating. Jackie explains everything from the beginning to tell him that Gloria had ended their story. The two friends, having different ideas on the subject of relations with a soldier according to his rank, do not agree and miss being angry. Denise sipped her tea and changed her conversation.)

D: Did you hear from Claudia?  
J: No, I have not seen her since she came back from the trip. But it is rather to you that she would give no?  
D: In appearances yes. All this worries me.  
J: Why?  
D: I know that since the promotion of Michael, she no longer has to deal with the support group, or anything, that her obligations lie elsewhere. But give up everything like that. There is something wrong.  
J: And how's Michael?  
D: He did not see him very well but he told me that he was going to manage her with Claudia. I'm really afraid she's leaving the army permanently.  
J: What? But that would mean ...  
D: I know ... but I have the impression that she really wants to cut herself off from the army. As if her journey had shown her that she was fed up with all this and that she wants a new life.  
J: But she's not going to leave Michael!  
D: I do not know. All this worries me ...  
J: I understand.

The conversation later changed about this project that Michael had asked Denise to put in place.

(For her part, Joan managed to break free to see David's match, while Colonel Kat Young landed on the tarmac at the base airport, looking for Joan everywhere and the plane Joan has just witnessed the victory of David's team but quickly understands that she will probably have some trouble seeing the messages left on her immediately goes to the airport base. Joan did not expect Colonel Young to warn Michael, so Joan finds herself in a bad position and Michael summons her to his office.)

(In the field Patrick and Eddie have just arrived in Afghanistan and meet Franck and after a short discussion, they go to the communication tents to send an email to their family.)

(Gloria has just received an email from Patrick, Holly is warning her, but Gloria is not happy to hear it.)

(In Afghanistan, news of the arrival of Kevin Clarke's son has already been around all the soldiers, and Hector, Tim and Quincy are worried about how their new leaders will be.)

(Maggie to invite everyone to join her at home to taste it.) While the boys explain how the game went to the smallest, Caroline burst into the house, the latter returned from the youth center. Latasha gives Maggie some ideas to cheer her up, such as going shopping, but for Gloria the concern is different and she tries to read Patrick's e-mail. that it is better to stay there.  
Joan goes as planned in Michael's office. He blames him for his actions. He blames him for putting him in a bad situation with Colonel Young. He will then tell him that in his opinion she let him down and she dropped the army. Despite that, Michael will be saddened to have told Joan all this.  
Patrick then calls his mother and asks what is happening with Gloria. His mother then explained to him the decision of Gloria and that it came only from the young woman and not from her.)

(The night has just fallen on Fort Marshall.) At the Halls, Maggie manages to tie a semblance of connection with Caroline by inviting her to go shopping the next the Burton, while David goes to bed, he asks his mother if she will be able to come to her next basketball game, not knowing that her mother has had a remonstrance from her boss, so Joan accuses.  
At the Hump, Denise goes to see Holly and Gloria. The conversation that comes back to the front of the stage is the relationship that Gloria had and should have with Patrick.)

(On the front, Patrick realizes that despite his rank, his father always keeps an eye on him and even asks that Franck escort him for his mission Patrick is a little wrinkled, is quick to go talk about it With Franck, this understanding will make sure that Patrick joins the Reno base alone so that he can prove himself with his men.)

At the Holden's, the clock is almost 9pm when Claudia returns from the office. Michael had dinner already and Claudia had dinner during her meeting. Michael was watching a movie in the summer lounge, even though he was not too interested in what he was seeing. He had watched the time since he had returned. He was going to call Claudia when he heard the key in the door. He turned off the TV and stood up to meet him. He arrived at the entrance.

M: Hey ...  
C: Good evening honey ...

She kissed him furtively.

M: Have a nice day?  
C: Fatigeant.  
M: Hmm ... me too. We ride?

Claudia nodded. She found that Michael looked very tired. However, she had not forgotten the conversation the night before. She wanted to show him that she was still there for him anyway. As they both climbed up, Michael headed for the bathroom. Claudia watched him walk from behind. She thought back to certain moments of her life with him. Everything seemed so far away. Their lives had evolved in a way they had never imagined before. She wondered then where this life would lead them both. But having worked for the army so many years, she had felt the urge to move away for a while, to practice his job as a lawyer and immerse himself in something else. Luckily, she had no other record with the army and had asked Grant to take care of it himself. The latter had understood perfectly. However, she did not notice that she was slowly moving away from her friends, from Michael, from her daughter too. Michael had decided not to take all this and it could possibly cost them their couple. But that Claudia did not know it.  
Michael had just come back from the bathroom, he sat on the bed where he saw Claudia in his thoughts.

M: Claudia, how are you?  
C: Hum ...? No, I was thinking. I'm going to the bathroom.

She took a pair of pajamas for the dresser. In the shower she thought back to the shouting the night before. But she did not measure the importance. She did not like that kind of cold settle between her and her husband. Leaving the bathroom, she went to his side in the bed. She put her watch and phone on the bedside table. Michael was reading a report he had taken with him before going to sleep. She took a book. Half an hour later, Michael had finished and told him that Emmalin had phoned for news and that everything was going well at the university. Claudia put down her book and Michael switched off. Claudia did the same and put herself under the quilt. But instead of staying on her side she turned around and kissed Michael on the cheek before getting on top of him. Michael's eyes showed incomprehension. Claudia's one a lot of love. Michael read there also excuses for their shouting the day before. After being watched for several minutes, Claudia put a hand on her husband's cheek and kissed her passionately to the point of soon no longer breathing. Michael took Claudia's face between his hands and pulled him back a few inches. He caught his breath and after admiring a few seconds, kissed him in turn. This kiss filled with tenderness, love, gentleness, sincerity turned into desire and passion. Michael happily found the sweetness of Claudia's skin and the scent he loved so much. They shared a moment out of time, just to love each other. Later, while they were still out of breath, they rolled to the side and Claudia found herself again above Michael. She put a hand on her cheek and caressed it. Her eyes sparkled with tears that she kept from pouring.

C: Sweatheart ...

Michael handed him a lock of hair behind his ear.

C: I love you, and it will never change. Do not doubt anything, and I promise you that everything will come back soon as before.

Claudia did not give him time to answer and kissed him with tenderness for a few moments. In detaching herself, she smiled at him.

M: Me too I love you, more than anything.

After a last kiss, everyone took a quick shower and they lay down and fell asleep in each other's arms. Michael thought then that maybe Claudia had understood and that he was irritated for nothing and that the following days would be less complicated. He did not imagine that everything would get worse. The next morning, he doubted his beautiful thoughts by waking up alone. The house was silent, and as he went down to the kitchen, he realized that Claudia had already left. But to understand that she had gone to work so early on a Saturday morning made her sigh. He felt a certain misery, a disappointment, and without knowing it a little bit of anger. But he rushed to get ready and left the office exceptionally that morning for an appointment with Colonel Kat Young of the Air Force, an appointment that would be problematic.

(Michael receives Colonel Young who has a request regarding his flight plan and wants to keep his current flight plan and approach by having the army buy private land so that it is not. other person and that something is built on it, but all of this at once and Michael does not see a good eye, but he believes that if this terrain no longer allows to be overflown by the Air Force their field of action will be above the base, so he explains to Colonel Young that he will take all that into consideration and will come back to give him his answer.)

(On the ground, Lieutenant Clarke just arrived at the scene and introduces himself to his men.) While he is being led by Quincy to the PC, Eddie inspects the soldiers who remained in the ranks. uniforms are not clean, the weapons have not been very well maintained and they have neglected the discipline and he orders them to go and wash themselves four minutes later and properly dressed).

(Jackie joins Denise during her break for a cup of coffee.) They go back to their discussion of the day before and Patrick's call to his mother who told her to talk to Gloria so that she could change her mind. For Denise, Jackie has to get out of this story to let them manage themselves what they want or not.  
Maggie went shopping with Caroline. And everything is happening sooner. Maggie is surprised by all this.  
While Michael is having lunch, he has the unpleasant surprise that Colonel Young has chosen to test the approach of flying above the base. He understands that the latter wanted to show him the inconvenience that this would produce if his flight plan were to take place every day. For him, she tries to force him to buy this land and to go in his direction. But Michael hates to see himself force his hand. He immediately goes to the landing point to see Colonel Young. He then expresses his dissatisfaction. What he does not notice is that the colonel knows what she wants and does not like to be put aside.)

(Jackie goes to the Hump to talk to Gloria and explains that no matter what her decision is with Patrick, their friendship will not be affected, so Gloria feels relieved.  
At Latasha, all the kids play together when Joan appears to bring David home. But seeing him having fun, she allows him to stay there while she has to go back to work.  
At the Hump, Gloria gets a call from Patrick and they decide to stay in touch and see where their relationship is going when he returns to Fort Marshall, before tackling everything now.)

(In Afghanistan, Tim learns from Holly's letter that she and Gloria are roommates, mentioning the name of her ex-chagrin Hector, and then leaves and takes a picture of Gloria to look at her. He then crosses Lieutenant Clarke without knowing that he has just been on the phone and is in contact with her.)

Claudia returned at the end of the afternoon. Michael had come back long ago. She was on the phone and locked herself in her office. She worked more or less in the afternoon. Michael remembered that normally she should work half the time here, but nothing said that the weekends too. Not only did she work all day at the office, but also started working on Saturdays. But as he had planned, Michael did not pick up. They met again for dinner. Michael told him about Kat Young.

C: Did she put her flight plan over the base?  
M: Not only was there material damage but I can tell you that it did not plead in his favor.  
C: I suspect it. You do not go on a very good foundation.  
M: To whom does it say you ... And you your day?  
C: Yes I know, it was Saturday and I'm sorry but one of the trials is fast approaching and I do not want to leave anything to chance.  
M: Ok. Emmalin sent me a message, she wanted to know if we would see her in two weeks or not.  
C: I need to check my calendar.

Michael was grieved. It was the first time Claudia did not say yes immediately to go see her daughter. He feared for the future. They went to bed. On Sunday morning, Michael was woken up first. Claudia was still sleeping. He admired her sleeping and went back to sleep without realizing it. It was 9am when he emerged. Claudia was still sleeping. He did not want to wake her but wanted to enjoy his presence at the same time. Claudia was turning to him. He leaned down to kiss him in the neck. The latter enjoyed having been awakened in this way.

C: What a nice awakening!  
M: Hi sweatheart.

Claudia held out her arms and hugged her. Michael kissed her in the neck again and pulled away from her before kissing her. They both got up and then had breakfast together in the kitchen. They took advantage of this moment both. In the morning, they went for a walk together. In the afternoon, Claudia visited Denise. The latter took the opportunity to talk to him. But Claudia did not want to understand what Denise said by telling her that it was a difficult time and that she did not have time to come for the FRG. She promised him, however, not to forget his request and that she would try when everything would be calmer to come back to help them. Denise then understood what Michael had explained to her. Claudia listened, but she did not understand. She then carefully avoided the subject later. The next two weeks were even more complicated, indeed Claudia was really late, even on Saturday. And on Sunday she was working on her computer. Michael had abandoned the idea of changing it for the moment. During this period, Denise and Jackie agreed on the project requested by Michael. The place of worship for the missing soldiers from Forst Marshall would be a garden made of palm trees and a nice mirror pool in the center. They created a committee within the FRG to raise the money. For three weeks, they set up a few events to collect this money. During those three weeks, Michael only saw Claudia really on Sunday, when she was not on her computer in the afternoon.

A new week started on the base. That Monday, Claudia left very early that morning. Michael was not even surprised anymore. He also focused on his fusion work with the Air Force. A lot of meetings were coming up and they had to prepare them with his men. Still, when he came home alone in an empty house, he always had a little disappointment in his heart. One of the important lawsuits of his wife had passed. A new approached the next day. He hoped that then everything would become more normal. However, in the late evening, Claudia returned and with her his lot of bad news for Michael.

He was already in bed, reading a book. When she entered the room, Michael was relieved to see her finally back home.

M: Honey, I was getting worried. I've been reading the same page of this book for an hour.  
C: Excuse me. I should have sent you a message or give you a little phone call at least.

She sat next to Michael on the bed. He tried to get back to the difficult subject between them right now.

M: Claudia, you work too much ...  
C: Do not worry, I'm careful.

She kissed him and spun in the shower. During this time she prepared the speech she would face him in the next few minutes. When she returned to bed, Michael wanted to reopen the conversation but she cut him off.

C: Wait for Michael, first of all I have to tell you something.  
M: What's going on?  
C: I will not be here this weekend, I have a seminar.  
M: Again? But you had one just three weeks ago.  
C: I know ... and I know you're going to hate me, but I do not really hope so ... the next weekend I'll be in Washington for a weekend meeting of the Spencer Prize this year.  
M: No Claudia you ...  
C: Honey, I know Emmalin has to come in two weeks. Unfortunately I am committed to this project and I can not cancel. There are only five weekends of this type in the year including the one where the price will be served. It's not a big deal.

Michael sighed.

C: Do you hate me?  
M: Honey, I can not hate you ... but I'm terribly disappointed. Emmalin will be too, especially since we had to cancel the weekend at Woodsen; but ... it's not just that.  
C: Tell me ...  
M: I do not like to see you working so much. You know that the doctors have asked you to be careful since your transplant. But your trip, plus all those hours of work. You sleep only five hours a night Claudia. Look, it's almost midnight and tomorrow morning at 5:30 you'll already be up. You can not continue on that pace.  
C: Michael, trust me.  
M: It's not a question of trust, Denise donated one of her kidneys, you know it's only this kidney that allows you to have a relatively normal life now. You know what will happen if he ends up not working like the other.  
C: No, honey, do not go on this land please. I take care of this kidney as the apple of my eyes. I check my blood sugar more times a day than I need it. I know that the accumulated fatigue can be negative but for the moment everything is fine. Once the trial is over tomorrow, everything will calm down even if I have weekends out of the house.  
M: Claudia, I can not take any more of this. You know that you are my greatest supporter and the person I need most with me for my career. But I miss you honey.

Claudia was touched by Michael's words but did not understand the real meaning he wanted to put on it.

C: Oh sweatheart. I am here, and I will always be there. But now I have to deal with my schedule too, and it's not that easy.  
M: I know, but right now is a difficult time, and I would like to have you more at home as before to discuss it.  
C: Why difficult?

Michael glanced at her to see if she would be fit or not to listen despite the late hour.

M: The beginnings of relations with the Air Force, especially with Colonel Young, have not been done under the best of conditions. As much to tell you that it makes my job really more difficult. She has a character and is not allowed to dictate his actions, this same from a general three stars. I'm afraid of what will happen next with the Air Force, although I can have the support of his superiors.  
C: Just a question, despite the merger, who is the person who runs the base for the Army and Air Force? Where will a person from the Air Force hold this job?  
M: After decision of the board I manage the base. I am in position even before the arrival of the Air Force so they felt that I was able to handle everything.  
C: You have more workload ...  
M: No, organizational question. I am well assisted by my G2, and thankfully.  
C: Michael, I think time will be your ally. It has to be done in your way of conducting and the fact that in spite of her rank she will have to refer to the orders of the commander of the base, even if you are above all commander of the army and not of the Air Force .  
M: You must be right.  
C: I know that you do not like to have any discrepancies in your work but maybe it will allow you to progress better afterwards. And you know that you always made the right decisions.  
M: Except seven years ago.

Claudia knew what he was referring to. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Michael turned his face to her and they kissed tenderly.

C: I love you.  
M: Oh me too.

Claudia then snuggled against him and Michael turned off the light. It had been an eternity that he had not slept with Claudia in his arms. He made the most of it. And he was right to do it. For despite all that Claudia had said, nothing improved and her moments with her wife were almost nonexistent in the weeks that followed. Michael then began to doubt many things, especially whether or not Claudia would remain in the army and therefore close to him.


	8. Episode 8

(Michael is in the meeting again.) A verbal battle is taking place between himself and Colonel Young over this piece of land that the latter wants the army to buy, and the members of the committee present that day are not except for one person, so Michael orders him to team up with Kat Young to move forward on this project, then move on to a next topic.)

(At Denise's house that morning, a meeting with the members of the project implementation committee asked by Michael takes place.) After all the efforts made for everyone, a large amount of money has been raised for the However, a sum of money is still missing to be able to go to the end of the are try to be found but nothing is still leaves a few days.  
At Hump, Gloria discovers Holly's gift for mental math. One of the clients even tells him that he would like to have him with him at a Black Jack table. Gloria immediately thinks of an idea.)

(In the field, Tim tries to take care of the chickens in order to have a memory of the house.) Quincy asks Hector to come and help him sort the letters, but unfortunately it falls on a letter that Gloria sent Patrick gets mad and Quincy manages to calm him by explaining that he will go talk to the Lieutenant.)

(In the Hump, Gloria shares her idea with Holly, and the girlfriend accompanies him to the committee meeting and explains their idea to them, and they all agree to find the missing amount. She will meet to talk about it, and despite some problems, including the fact that Holly never goes to a casino, Holly promises to train hard and they agree to continue.)

(In the afternoon, Michael has just given a lecture at the citadel, he meets Jordan Young outside his urge to come to the Army at the end of his studies, and asks Michael to please him. to help convince his mother who will be there the next morning, Michael agrees with pleasure.)

(In the field, Eddie talks with Quincy about Hector's problem.)

(At the Burton's, Joan cooks cookies with David and Sarah Elizabeth, unfortunately she is called to work urgently, and she calls Mrs Zimmerman to come and look after the children, who are very disappointed that they can not finish the cookies with When she returns at the end of the evening, she will be herself helpless in the face of this tough choice she has to make every time between her work and her children. often afterwards and starts to feel guilty.)

(At the front, Eddie is going to talk to Patrick about Gloria, he explains the situation to him and Patrick understands that all this is very complicated, but he wants to explain it to Hector, he will do it the next day.)

That night, Michael came out of the office quite late. He hurried back but soon realized that Claudia was not there. Claudia had warned her, she had been away for two weekends in a row, and nothing had worked out despite the trial that had passed. Emmalin had canceled her visit, unable to see her mother, and had postponed her to the next weekend. Unfortunately, Claudia would not be present again. Indeed, a Congress was held in Charleston. Claudia had not planned to attend, but Chandler had asked him to be with him, with the country's top lawyers having confirmed their visit. When she returned that night and she told Michael, he did not lift anything, as usual, but being angry, Claudia had felt it and everything ended once more in shrieking. Michael thought he should not talk about their job. They were coming to a point of no return and Michael was really scared of the weeks that followed. The next morning, Claudia left very early and Michael had an important appointment with this student, Jordan Young and his mother at 8am. What was his surprise to see that the mother of this young girl was none other than Colonel Young. He had not made the connection.

(The meeting between Michael, Kat Young and his daughter Jordan went smoothly, but the girl's mother did not care that the girl called the base general.) Colonel Young reprimanded his daughter She felt uncomfortable and spun in class while her mother went back to work.)

(On the field that morning, Patrick was in a discussion with Hector, explaining everything about him with Gloria, but Hector was still angry and starting to get excited, and fortunately Eddie was there for the first time. Eddie put things back in. Patrick explained that he had broken up with Gloria and Eddie then asked Hector to behave like a man and not a high school teenager, so Patrick put him back on the line, reminding him why he was here, barely this discussion was over, the base camp was the target of mortar fire, and apart from a few minor injuries, the camp is doing pretty well, and Tim is horrified to find the hen burned. Eddie and Patrick talk to the PC and they conclude that they have to get rid of those responsible for the patrol will leave a few hours later with Quincy, Tim and Hector among others. target enemy fire and will be forced to return to the camp quickly.)

(The girls have just arrived at the Casino.) Holly prepares to play Black Jack, Jackie and Denise, unwilling to watch, go to the bar, while Kat Young receives her daughter in her office. having had General Holden with her was necessary because her mother intimidated her so much that she was not able to talk to her alone, she was afraid that she would be angry, and she discovered that her mother was proud of her, despite her career choices.  
At the Casino, everything goes for the best, Holly wins every time and increases her winnings. All hope that this continues.  
At the Burton, everything is complicated when Joan is looking for his phone. Sarah Elizabeth apparently hid her, angry that her mother was still on the phone. Joan understands that her work is becoming more and more important.  
Late in the afternoon, Michael receives Colonel Young in his office. The latter returned to the morning rendezvous in the presence of her daughter. Michael learns that Jordan's father was one of the soldiers killed on Nov. 11 during the bombing when he was in the Pentagon. Michael was touched to know that. Kat Young takes the opportunity to apologize and asks if it would be better to start their professional relationship on a good basis. Michael agrees. He guessed then that Kat Young might not be as directive and difficult to manage as she was. The latter had confided, Michael did the same.)

M: I confess that it reassures me. Since at the moment it is quite complicated at home, I began to despair of having the same working atmosphere here.  
K: All right Sir?  
M: Hmm ... Let's say that my wife has resumed her career as a lawyer. I am very proud of this journey that she managed to make despite her obligations as a three-star general. His obligations have allowed him to make a long journey of almost a year around the world. But on her return she had changed and would have been lying to say that it did not affect me.  
K: Did you talk to her about it, sir?  
M: Talking ... it's always been good before but ... well, I do not want to bore you with my personal problems. Thank you for coming to see me Colonel.  
K: No problem. See you later.

Kat Young left Michael's office. The latter did not notice it but she had changed her look towards him. For her part, Kat Young was surprised to feel what she had not felt for many, many years. She recovered herself. The general was married and although at the moment his couple did not seem at best, she was not someone who wanted to hurt people, quite the opposite. She did not think about it anymore and went back to her office.

(At the casino, Holly is always so lucky, Latasha realizes that it may be time to stop before all the winnings are lost.) Maggie does not agree, just like Gloria. Then she starts to annoy the boss at Black general no one likes to see anyone earn so much without paying attention, she falls into a trap.)

(At Joan's place, the latter is still deliberately looking for his phone.) David makes it ring for a long time already but it is nowhere to be an umpteenth attempt, she finds him hidden in a soft toy of his she will not punish her girl, too small to understand, she will discuss it with David, who will understand him but tell him that he is more used than anything else, Joan will be distraught.)

(For Holly, it's all over, after drinking an alcoholic beverage, she can not play anymore and loses a lot of her winnings, everyone decides to leave, so Latasha tries everything and explains It's not just this game at the casino, they go to a table of craps, and this idea will succeed because they will get the money they needed to be able to bring this project of contemplation to a successful conclusion. )

(At the end of the day, Michael will visit Colonel Young's office to tell him the good news, because a protected hopeful of rare birds have taken the virgin land for their settlement and place of residence, the agency The protector of the environment will therefore forbid any construction on this land, and once again the end of their conversation was bizarre for both. "Michael noticed something unusual. He had looked at it in this way, yet he was not connected to any feelings that Kat Young might have felt.)

(On the field, Hector will understand that with Gloria everything is really finished, he will tear up his picture.)


	9. Episode 9

Emmalin arrived home on Friday night. Her father had told her that Claudia would not be here and Emmalin had wanted to postpone her visit to Charleston. But Michael had told him that his coming will do him good anyway. She had agreed to come. Michael had been looking for her at the airport. It was 8 pm when they entered their home.

E: Finally at home. You were right to make me come, I needed it.  
M: You must always listen to your old father.  
E: Count on it!  
M: I thought ... since your mother is not there to watch what we will eventually eat this weekend ... we have a popcorn / TV party?  
E: Oh yes, great idea.

Michael and Emmalin spent their evening watching a DVD. The next morning, at breakfast, Emmalin broached a rather delicate subject at the moment.

E: Well, tell me ... why is not mom here?  
M: Your mother at a seminar and next weekend she will be in congress here in Charleston, so tell you that I will not see her anymore.  
E: But wait, so she does not come to the charity event tonight, or to the ceremony tomorrow?  
M: And no ...  
E: Mom never missed such events!  
M: I know.

Michael sighed.

E: Dad, what's up with mom?  
M: She resumed work very soon after returning from travel. She made things happen in priority that did not necessarily have that place for her before. She started working harder and harder to succeed in her trials. She throws herself body and soul into her work ...  
E: Okay, but there's a little a lot?  
M: I'm tired of all this but in contradiction with this feeling, I'm so proud of her, of her journey. It has managed to win very complicated lawsuits lately against big companies that have not dropped anything either. She became one of South Carolina's best lawyers.  
E: That's great dad, really. But is it all worth it? I mean maybe you'll be moved elsewhere.  
M: I know Emmalin ...  
E: I feel that you are so far from each other ...  
M: And you're right, every day takes us a little further. But unfortunately every time I try to talk to him, everything is over in shouting.  
E: Maybe you do not put the forms ... I know you and sometimes you're a little ... abrupt.  
M: No, Em ', I promise you that I went really soft and easy every time. Even Denise to try.  
E: And even from Denise, mom did not want to hear?  
M: If she hears but does not understand.  
E: So much as I've seen a lot of complicated situations related to your job, that's something I never thought I'd see. Mom has always been at your side to help you, help you, advise you. How could she have wanted to change so much?  
M: That's the question I ask myself dearly. But for the moment I have no answer.

Emmalin did not understand either. Michael changed the conversation.

M: And you then the fac ...  
E: Everything is hot! The coach named me on a lot of match, I'm too happy!  
M: Oh that's great Em '! You keep me informed, I will try to come to see you day as much as possible!  
E: Okay! What are you doing today?  
M: Apart from the charity gala tonight, I have nothing planned.  
E: Do we have a training session this morning?  
M: Good idea. We find ourselves outside.

They then went to the stadium and the basketball court to play sports together. Michael wanted to make the most of his daughter so much he did not see her often. They had lunch together at noon. In the afternoon, Emmalin took the opportunity to meet some friends from high school and Michael read some reports he had brought with him. When she came home, she asked her father if he wanted her to go with him for the evening. He explained to her that given the boredom of this kind of party, he preferred that she go out with her friends. Michael left alone at this gala.

(At Denise's, a delay concerning the commemorative stone that was to be installed in the garden of meditation was not ready, but someone had to validate it in the morning the next day so that it could be asked before the ceremony. That afternoon, Denise was on call at the hospital, so Jackie volunteered to get everything back in order quickly.)  
(At the Burton's, a nice surprise was waiting for them since Roland had just returned one day ahead of Baltimore, everyone was filled with joy, and they took the opportunity to play together after dinner to be together.) Joan then explained to Roland that maybe the children had to become again her priority because she had not seen them grow up, without wanting Joan spoke about retirement.)  
(In the Hump, Gloria reassured Penny about her baby and the fact that she chose the right solution to get her adopted.) Penny left confident for her medical appointment the next day.)

When Michael arrived at the charity gala, it was not his surprise to see Kat Young present as well.

(During this evening, they talked about their past in the army or the Air Force, and contrary to what Michael had thought, he had a good evening where he had a chance to change his mind.) They had a last drink at the bar Before dessert, Michael told Kat Young that she drove her in. When she arrived in front of her house, the conversation started.)

K: Thank you Michael.  
M: With pleasure, it will have avoided you to pay a taxi. Thank you for the evening, I was afraid to be bored since my wife could not be here tonight.  
K: Hmm ... still a few worries?  
M: Yes, but for now I'm facing. There are times when it is wiser to let time do its work.  
K: I agree. Well I'm going to see what Jordan does, I see that the lights are still on.  
M: I think my daughter is not back yet, she had to go out with friends.  
K: What's her name?  
M: Emmalin, she turned 20 this year.  
K: Time goes by a speed!  
M: His yes then ...  
K: Do not you have other children?

Michael ticked this question. He did not know if he should talk to her about Amanda. He only knew Kat Young recently, was a colleague and maybe talking about his private life was not a good idea. However, considering the situation with Claudia, he needed to externalize some things he could not do with Emmalin. He spoke to her sincerely.

M: Amanda would have been 23 in October.  
K: Oh Michael I'm sorry, I did not know, I did not want to ...  
M: You could not know. She was 18 when she left. I still feel guilty some days, even if Claudia helped me stop doing it.  
K: I feel guilty about my husband's death, and yet I will not have done anything. Let's say I should have joined him for two days because I had a permission. He begged me not to come for so little. I listened to him. And I can not help but tell myself that if I had been there, maybe we would not have been in the Pentagon's premises and maybe ... well, with some if we could redo the world.  
M: Oh lord yes. A soldier from the base blew himself up in a bar outside the base. Amanda had just joined her mother in this bar at that time. Claudia was also in a coma. At that moment I was shot. But it was nothing compared to the period that followed. Claudia was so bad, I wanted to face for her but finally it was me who could not do it anymore. It completely destroyed us.  
K: I can not imagine ...  
M: But we managed to get up together. That's why with what's happening right now, I find it hard to tell myself that we could be so close to become so distant. Let's say that it happened to us once, being young, but we have always been very close.  
K: I understand. Just by listening to you talk about her, a lot of love for her comes from your words. We do not need anything else to understand how much you care about her and vice versa. Everything went in order I am sure.  
M: You're probably right.  
K: I'm running, thank you again for taking me back. See you tomorrow at the ceremony.  
M: Okay. Good night.

Michael read in Kat Young's eyes, a lot of compassion and kindness. He had found it beautiful in his black dress and with his loose hair. He thought she was a very beautiful woman, but without any ulterior motives. But for Kat Young, this look already hid feelings for Michael. She understood him during the evening. She had just met a wonderful man, but married. She could have wished for a separation with Claudia, to have the free way. But having a lot of tenderness for him, she wanted Michael to smile again and make arrangements with his wife. She did not suspect that these feelings would increase over time. On his way home, Michael found Emmalin nibbling something in the kitchen.

E: Hey! So this evening?  
M: The luck was with me, Colonel Young was there, so I was not really alone and we kept company.  
E: Who is Colonel Young?  
M: She's Air Force and ...  
E: She?  
M: And yes, she is a pilot.  
E: Ok ...  
M: Emmalin is not going to imagine things. I accompanied her by gallantry only and in addition to her we spent our time talking about our career ...  
E: No but do not worry, there are no worries. What time should we be tomorrow for the ceremony?  
M: At 14h.  
E: Great, I'll be able to sleep in the morning. And you know what time comes mom Sunday? Maybe I'll have the chance to see her before leaving ...  
M: The seminar ends at 18h, the time to return, it is not there before 23h or even midnight I think.  
E: Well, too bad. I go up to sleep I'm exhausted. Good night dad, see you tomorrow.  
M: Ah tomorrow my big.

Emmalin kissed his father and went to bed. Michael did the same. He thought a lot before sleep, anxious to know where it would lead him.

(At Kat Young's place, she found her daughter folding her clothes.) Jordan noticed her mother's dreamy look, and she realized that something was happening with the general, but she did not suspect it. that Michael would not be able to do anything, so Jordan urged his mother to come closer to him and try to go further, and Kat told him that Michael was married and that his mission was more important anyway. yet that his mother would not go against his feelings.)

(The next morning, at the Hump, Holly arrived with a letter for Gloria, this letter was from Patrick where he tells Gloria that Hector is in his section and that for this reason it is better not to correspond anymore. badly and throws the letter in the trash.)

(Exactly, in Afghanistan, Tim is reading a letter from Holly, so he wonders how to do it once back, since Gloria is Holly's best friend and Hector is his best friend. responds then that it will simply not be necessary to make evening or meal with four.)

(In Fort Marshall, Roland visits Denise, explains that his job in Baltimore is a full-time job and that the job has been offered to him, and he is happy to tell him that Joan is ready to consider this idea. They promised to visit each other anyway, but Denise blamed it, because after Pamela, Roxy, it would be Roland's turn to leave, and with Claudia who was deserting the base, there would be nothing left but Jackie and Gloria. of course, and Latasha and Maggie and Holly, but it was not the same, their tribe of five was worthless now.)

(On the ground, Franck learns that Patrick has trained a patrol without having received the order, he then goes on the spot to give them a soap and to warn them that it could have ended very badly, so Eddie and Patrick are relieved to Eddie will take the opportunity to call Maggie who explains that Caroline is at the center of young, and what the girl said, while the latter is with bad company and drinking beer. )

(At the hospital, while Denise is about to leave for the ceremony, Penny arrives at the block after being knocked over by a car, while Gloria tries to reach Penny, but Denise answers. explains the situation, Gloria arrives at the hospital and warns others about what's going on, and at the place of the ceremony, everyone worries about seeing neither of them Michael greets the people who came for the ceremony, including Kat Young and Jordan, who thanked him for his work for everyone on the base, and Michael disappears when Joan and Roland arrive, because Joan was selected for the Army. War College, which for her would be synonymous with perhaps a star by becoming General of the US was not in the plans of the explains to Roland that they will talk about it later. In the operating room, everything gets complicated and Gloria ends up warning the others Then Holly decides to join her. Jackie warns Michael that Denise is being held at the hospital. Michael is sorry about it so much Denise worked on this project. Jackie is therefore introducing the ceremony in the meantime. She thanks Michael for this project idea as well as for his work done on the base in partnership with the FRG for these families of which one of their soldier is missing. At the hospital, Penny is operated on to save her baby.  
In the garden of recollection, Michael spoke in front of all the assembly including Emmalin who was there too. He thanked the families present, the work of Denise, Jackie and expressed all his respect for those soldiers who were still missing in action. He recalled that here would be a place that will allow them to be honored and to be able to come and think about them. He was warmly applauded, and thanked by everyone.  
At the hospital, Penny's baby, a boy was saved. Unfortunately the young mother did not survive because of severe internal bleeding. Denise will introduce the baby to Gloria and Holly. At the end of the ceremony, all will join the girls in the hospital to support each other.)

(In the field, Franck learns that the base camps are going to be abandoned by the troops, their mission ends, the return home is near.)

Michael and Emmalin return from the ceremony in the late afternoon.

E: This place is just beautiful. Denise did an amazing job.  
M: It's a shame she has not been here today.  
E: I'm sure she will go very fast. It's a pity mom was not there. Maybe seeing what the FRG can do without it would have made it think.  
M: Sa can not know Em '.  
E: I know. Okay, I'll do my luggage.  
M: I'm going to change and you tell me when you're ready.  
E: Ok.

Emmalin quickly went up to his room to finish his suitcase so that his father took him to the airport. His plane was taking off in two hours. She would not come back here for long. She decided to write a letter to her mother in the hope that she thought about it. Then came the time to leave. Emmalin left the letter on his mother's bedside table. That way she was sure she would read it. Michael took his daughter. He thanked her for coming and told him he loved her. Goodbye was nostalgic. When he came back, Michael felt lonely.

(At the Halls, Maggie discovered that Caroline was not going to the youth center.) An altercation broke out between them, and Maggie punished her for leaving and explained to her that she no longer trusted her because Caroline had betrayed that trust. The girl was furious.)

(At the Burton's, a discussion ensued.) Joan tried to plead his case for the Army War College, but Roland did not hear it that way - he was tired of life only in terms of Joan and duty. his dreams, his dreams, and he remembered Pamela's words once that told him that he had chosen that path and that Joan's career would always be a priority, but this time it was too much. She did not get upset, let her talk but told her that she had to choose between her career and her marriage, and that if she agreed to go there, their wedding would be over. "Joan blamed it.

(Gloria wrote a letter to Hector to inform her of what had happened.) She told him about the baby and sent him a picture, Gloria was both sad and tender for the baby.

(Denise was finally able to free herself from the hospital.) The sun was setting when she reached the garden and she admired the plaque that had been laid that morning, fortunately Jackie had been there. "In memory of our missing, those who, without being there, will always be in our hearts.")

What was his surprise to see Claudia sitting on a bench.

D: Claudia?

Claudia came towards her with a smile. They took each other in their arms.

C: I just came back, the seminar ended earlier in the afternoon. And I wanted to come see the wonderful work you and Jackie had done.  
D: Thank you.  
C: This place is beautiful Denise, really!  
D: Yes, it's a soothing place. Claudia, Emmalin was here today.  
What is it ? Emmalin came this weekend? But I thought that since I was not there she would reject her coming.  
D: I know that Michael needed to see his daughter.  
C: I see. I'm a little sad for not being able to see her.  
D: Claudia ... I think you've been a bit far ...  
C: What do you mean by that?  
D: Take back your work okay, make crazy days, okay. But work on the weekend and never be there when Michael is waiting for one thing, to spend time with you ... to miss the arrival of your daughter for a seminar or I'm sure you have learned nothing more than you already do not know ... do not you think that's all too much?  
C: Emmalin and Michael talked to you?  
D: No Claudia, no. But you are no longer on the base, you do not even interested in the support group, people talk.  
C: Oh you know very well that with Michael we do not care about gossip.  
D: I know, but you said that after this complicated trial everything would be better than the organization would change. I remind you that you wanted to work half of your time at home so you could enjoy Michael, your friends, and keep a foot in the group.  
C: That's right. But I feel like living Denise again. I meet people who are outside the army and with whom I discuss something else about the army. I know that Michael has trouble understanding but everything will get better with time and I will be happy to come back to the group.  
D: Did you talk to Michael about it?  
C: What I know is that each time we fight. But as I told you, after getting used to all this, everything will be calmer and everything will become normal again. I told Michael, he just has to be patient.  
D: Okay, if you say so, you must be right.

Claudia took Denise home and arrived relatively early at home. On returning home, the house was empty. Michael arrived half an hour later. He had just taken Emmalin to the airport.

M: Your weekend went well?  
C: Hmm, I'm disappointed to have missed Emmalin.  
M: Listen Claudia I'm not going to tell you that I understand, that I'm sorry for you ... Emmalin did not take the fact that you're not here this weekend. She wanted to push back to next weekend but you're not there either.  
C: I'm in Charleston next weekend.  
M: Yes for a congress that takes you all day since there is a dinner on Saturday night and a pot on Sunday. So if you want to complain, do not do it to me Claudia. You wanted to see your daughter? You canceled this congress, that's all. Now excuse me but I'm going to take a shower.

Claudia stayed in the entrance, not knowing what to do. Why was Michael so hard in his words? She mounted her things in the room, without seeing Emmalin's letter. She went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Michael arrived a few moments later and set the table.

C: Honey, why were you so tough earlier?  
M: Listen honey, I'm saddened by all this. This is the first time you missed the charity gala for children at Charleston Hospital. I was there and the senator understood your absence, not me. I would have liked to have you with me at the Garden of Remembrance ceremony that Denise did with Jackie. Then there was Emmalin yes, but I would have liked it to be you who accompanies me as always.  
C: Ok, honey, I understand. But you have to understand from your side that our life has not been there since I decided to work full time. Yes, before I was with you all the time, I directed our family life at the same time as my work near you for your career. Being president of the FRG I had a lot of things to manage and despite all my days were well filled. From your promotion to a three-star general, Jackie has been named FRG President, and Denise vice-president. Officially I have nothing to do on this basis. My role is played in Washington concerning you now. So yes I decided to rework, and yes it takes me time since the sacrifices you had to make yourself compared to the army, I make them about me in relation to my job as a lawyer. So now you have to deal with what's going on on your own, or get closer to Jackie if you need some things, or Denise, as you did for the garden project. And was fine. So yes, between the needs of my job, and the needs of your career, there are few weekend that I would spend at home. I accepted your schedule for 24 years honey, why can not you accept this change?  
M: Claudia, I understand all that, really. But why so many seminars, so many meetings, so many congresses and as many hours of work? I had orders, you manage as you wish. Why not slow down a bit so you can be there in the evening, and what you do not do that day you do it the next day ... I know your customers are waiting for results. But will it change what to postpone your two or three phone appointments overnight?  
C: Michael, you've always been very perfectionist in your work and luckily, because the soldiers depend on you, lives depend on you. I am also a perfectionist, you know it. And as part of a juvenile rape trial as I had recently where initially there was no evidence, just say a little parent's words, I had to fight for that family of the small wins this lawsuit. So I can not tell them that tonight I'm dropping them and that I'll see them the next day just because my husband is having a hard time accepting our new organization of life ...  
M: Claudia no, that's not what I mean, I mean, can you spend a little less time for others to spend more together?  
C: Honey, we live together ...

Michael gaped. He had no idea to try to make him understand.

M: You know what, I'm not hungry, I'll go for a walk before going to sleep. See you later.  
C: Michael ...

Michael left to jog and walked through the streets of the base. Claudia did not understand why so much tension was between her and Michael. Michael did not understand how Claudia could not understand what she was doing wrong. As he had decided, he was once again giving the opportunity to change his mind. But he knew that once again everything would end in shrieking. When Michael returned, Claudia was in the shower. She went to bed next. Wanting to lift the quilt on her side before going to bed, she dropped Emmalin's letter to the floor, without seeing it. That might have made her understand her mistakes and maybe make her change. But she will not find it until she does a bit of cleaning.


	10. Episode 10

(At Latasha, while Deuce begins music lessons, he asks a new trumpet for his mother, who sees that the accounts are almost empty and do not know how she will handle them later.)

(At the Halls, the atmosphere is not so good since Caroline was punished for leaving, Maggie does not know what to do.)

(In the Hump, Gloria struggles with Penny's death, she finds it hard to believe that a beautiful person left while someone she thought had broken with her, Patrick left to fall, at least that's what she believes.)

At Holden, the situation did not settle. Claudia spent the following weekend at the South Carolina Law Congress. She had returned late on Saturday night and Sunday night. The new week had not started really well.

(At the front, the following Thursday, Hector received Gloria's letter, realizing that he made a mistake, and that son who is his adopted by Charlie and Nicole Galassini, he can never really be his father. He is guilty of his mistakes and would have liked to keep Gloria Patrick learns that the division returns to the country.)

(Basically everyone gets euphoric when they hear the news.) Latasha ran to Maggie's house to share this good news and Jackie went to tell Gloria to the Hump that the girl's reaction was not the one she was was waiting, learning from Gloria that Patrick had broken with her by mail Gloria was bitter in the face of Jackie who did not take it well Denise learns from Franck on the phone who will be the last man to leave .. Just like Kevin Patrick Clarke goes to teach his men that they will be home in about ten days, but Eddie will ask them to stay focused anyway because anything can happen.)

(Joan has an appointment with Michael regarding the return of the division.) Joan does not seem to share the reason for the return with Michael, which makes him understand that the orders are the orders that they have nothing to say about the reason the return of the troops, and then ask him what he plans to do about Army War College.)

(At Maggie's place, the children make placards for the return of their mission fathers, except for Caroline, who is still in the lead since Maggie scolded and punished her, who does her homework in her room when she receives a message. A friend tells him that a party is not far from the base, so Caroline runs out of the window to join her.)

(For her part, Gloria is searching for an apartment, because since the news of the return of the troops, she wants to leave Holly's home.) Tim comes back and she wants to leave the young couple alone, but found a home in a short time. Holly explains to her that she can take her time, but Gloria already has the idea to go first.)

(Maggie finds that Caroline is gone and she is in a mess, she will leave several messages on her messenger, Caroline has arrived at the party with Jenna, and everything is going well until a boy approaches her. Caroline is trying to sow him, but he follows her everywhere, pretending to go get a drink, but he will follow her.)

(Joan is having a conversation with David, who wants to go to a sports camp with Tanner next summer.) Joan doubts and tells him that it will take less time to get together, and David tells him it will not change anything. Right now, her phone is ringing, she has to go to work again soon, disappointed, David goes back to his room while his mother warns Mrs. Zimmerman to come and look after the children.)

(That night at Denise's house, Jackie came for a drink, and everyone knows that Franck and Kevin will be back in Afghanistan, and Denise sees something wrong with Jackie, who tells her that she has had a little hang with Gloria because she did not know she had broken up with her son Jackie is sad because she did not interfere in this relationship and felt a charge from Gloria Denise explains that since the departure Penny, Gloria is not doing well and everything will be fine.  
At Holly, Gloria has just found an apartment. Holly is sad that her friend is going to another apartment.)

(At Joan's home, she comes home late from work, David has been sleeping but she sees Sara Elizabeth on the couch because she had wanted to wait for her, and Joan is becoming more aware of what her career entails compared to her children.)

(At the party, Caroline has problems with this boy who has followed her everywhere and decides to lock herself in a room in the house and does not know what to do anymore, because he does not stop drumming at the house. In the last resort, Caroline calls Maggie, because her friend Jenna left leaving her without a car to get in. Maggie will bring her home safely, and then they will talk to her about hot chocolate. then makes it clear that it can not change the past but that the future may be under better auspices.)

(The next morning, as the children finish getting ready for school, Gabe opens the door to get the dog out, but the dog is knocked over by a car, so Latasha goes to the vet urgently. high student and Latasha sees the problems, she asks to be able to pay the bill in several times.)

(At Holly's, she's out shopping for several outfits for Tim's return, she'll ask Gloria to help her choose, as well as the choice of perfume.)

(For Joan, the vice is tightening around her, because the Army War College is waiting for an answer and she still has not her family photos are sitting on her desk, she finally takes a decision and call Roland to tell him.)

(In the Hump, Denise goes to see Gloria, tries to convince her to come to the little reception she organizes with the girls in the evening, and explains that Jackie can forgive and that their friendship is more important than the rest. will make Gloria think.)

(At the front, Lieutenant Clarke is informed that the villages around the base have been evacuated by the does not bode well and Franck therefore asks that everyone remain vigilant and do not let down the is really worried relative to this situation.)

(This Friday night, at Denise's, everyone will be celebrating the return of the troops soon.) The regulars will explain to Holly that the return to the country can be complicated for some soldiers, Gloria will eventually join them and will fall on Jackie. Gloria will stay to help Denise and she will make him understand that friendships in the military are more important than anything and that she has a place with her, Denise will tell her that now everything will be OK.)

(At the front, the base camp is the target of enemy fire, everything was going pretty badly since around 200 Taliban have targeted them, everyone is on the alert and shots are heard everywhere. messages to Franck who sends an air reinforcement, soldiers will lose their lives and others will be will be a blow for even more for Tim who will see for the first time soldiers fallen to the front. the last will also kill an enemy with his own hands, which will not be without next morning as the sun rises, the soldiers find that the base camp is completely in ruins.)

(This Saturday morning, Latasha takes care of Tucker when her phone rings, she gets bad news about Quincy.)

That morning, something was also happening among the Holden, something that might make Claudia think. Having nothing planned and having been able to slow down the pace at work, Claudia had a whole weekend to spend at home. Michael was delighted with this idea and hoped that his wife would really become little by little as before. That morning, and as usual, Claudia was up at dawn. Michael arrived in the middle of the morning in the kitchen. He drank a coffee quickly. Claudia was doing a bit of housework. She greeted him with a smile and kissed him. Michael was surprised at this sudden attention. For weeks Claudia had been so distant. He then went to take a shower and get dressed. Claudia had finished cleaning downstairs and went upstairs. She put the dirty laundry to wash and returned to their room to make the bed. When she passed by, she noticed something on the floor. She picked up that envelope where "Mom" was written on it. She was happy to read a letter from her daughter. She opened and began to read. His face immediately changed from a smile to a great astonishment, and a misunderstanding. She was far from imagining the harshness of her daughter's words.


	11. Episode 11

Eyes full of tears, Claudia did not understand what she had just read. Her face was pale and her eyes were empty. In her hand, the letter from her daughter she had just read. Emmalin had written it before going back to university. She would have thought that her mother would read it that night, but having no phone call from her, she had hoped she had not read it. That's what happened. But Claudia had just read it. All of Emmalin's words echoed in his head. She had written it in anger and Claudia had felt it.

" Mom,

I'm writing you this letter in the hope of maybe finding that mom who was present for me before. I came home this weekend. I did not even want to come because once again you were not there. But Dad convinced me because it would do him good to see me, he said. I understood why and I'm happy to have been able to come and see him and change his ideas a bit.

On Saturday morning, we went for a sport together. It's been ages since we did not do it. Since he pushed me to do this rehabilitation for my knee. I loved spending time with him. In the evening, there was the charity gala for the children of the Charleston Hospital, among others. The senator invited you with dad, but apparently you thought that something else was more important than the health of these children. Still, daddy was there ... alone. It was the first time in my life that I saw him go somewhere alone, without you. It's been 24 years since you've been here every step of his career, and you've always accompanied him everywhere to support him. There you seem to have judged that he no longer needed your support. Just like the ceremony of the garden of meditation where I accompanied him. I imagine you say "You did well Emmalin". Do not you think it was you who should have been with him to welcome the visitors and families of the soldiers who are still missing? You know, those who were under Daddy's orders. You did not have to judge it necessary since you were not there either.

As much as the last time I saw him, I had found Dad understanding you. He was never against your choices, so he had no reason to blame you or anything like that. As much this weekend, I found it so bad. He was sad and told me about you as if you were still traveling in the world and that you only came back in a year. Take away a doubt? You're well in Charleston, you still live at home, you're still here since you work at Chandler no? So why does he feel all this? Why are you still missing him terribly?

Do not you think you're going a little too far? We do not recognize you anymore, mother. Do you realize that you prefer to go to seminars, conferences, where there are only people you do not know, rather than spending a weekend with dad and me? I was happy to see you again, because I miss you mom. Instead, you have terribly disappointed me and I feel angry with you.

I think I understood that you wanted to see something other than the army. But there is a gulf between that and working almost 24/7 on weekends. Dad told me that most of the time he was already sleeping when you came home from work and that the next morning you were often gone when he got up. But I have never seen anyone have as little sleep as daddy himself. You are leaving both of you. Before you needed each other, now you have become strangers. When will you understand that you are really making mistakes? At the ceremony on Sunday afternoon, I met Jackie and talked. She told me she felt like everything was wrong between you. Not only is she right, but you are losing each other. And dad does not support it.  
Maybe you're tired of those years spent in the army. Maybe you would like to have a more normal life. If you want daddy to retire, ask him, talk about it. If you want to leave some time away from home, go to Grandpa and Grandma in Connecticut. And if you really can not stand this life, that you want to separate from daddy, then do it. But do not leave him in this wait, in this uncertainty any longer. Talk to him, explain things to him. A separation, a divorce, it will break his heart, but at least he will understand why you had this behavior lately. Because I can not believe you still love him when I see you react like that. Make a choice, make a decision but quickly.

As for me, I know that you love me, since I am your daughter. But lately I feel like I do not count for you anymore. It's probably wrong, but you have not shown the opposite anyway. Then I expect an improvement from you. I will plan my weekends according to Dad's schedule, it's up to you to adapt and show me that you want to be with us. I do not see how to make efforts on my side will have helped much. So I decided that was enough. Because Dad had a semblance of explanations, even if for me it does not make sense. But me, not even a message or a call, it's been almost two months that we do not know any more, neither telephoned. Yet I remember when I came back from college the first year. I was distraught, and those days you had been the best of moms, while Dad worried about his problems made me feel guilty. I will need to be able to give you things and share things with you, have hugs with my mother even if I'm 20 years old and I'm almost an adult. But this mom of two years ago is no longer present today.

That's why I wanted to write to you, because words can be read and re-read, and maybe you'll be aware of all that, that you'll wake up and tell yourself that you have to take this or such a decision and that the situation will be resolved for dad, for me, for us three, that you will stop making us suffer. There came a point of no return. It's up to you to step back and take a better path towards us.

Know that dad loves you more than anything. I love you mom too.  
So open your eyes, please.

Emmalin. "

Claudia put this letter back in her envelope and left it on the bedside table. She continued her household and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Michael, meanwhile, was coming out of the shower. He saw Claudia leave the room, face closed. He wondered what had happened. He got dressed and went to sit in front of the television when his phone rang. He realized he needed him at the office. He went to see Claudia in the kitchen.

M: Honey ...  
C: Hum?

He saw that Claudia's eyes were misty.

M: Something wrong?  
C: Oh no it's nothing, I just peeled the onions ...  
M: Ok ... I just got a call, there was something serious in Afghanistan.  
It's serious ? That is to say ?  
M: You know I can not tell you anything until I have the official reports. However, the Reno base camp was the target of enemy fire. The damage is considerable.  
C: I hope nothing happened to Franck, Kevin or Patrick.  
M: At the moment I do not know anything. Simply, I'm asked at the office.  
C: Go on, do not worry.  
M: No Claudia, for once you're here on the weekend, I do not want to go. I can ask Joan to see if it's really important.  
C: Michael, human lives are at stake. Go see what exactly happened, we need you.  
M: I'm really sorry, but I promise to be back for lunch.  
C: Okay. Right away.

Michael came to Claudia and kissed her lovingly. Claudia felt a lot of relief. Emmalin was right, Michael loved him more than anything. Nevertheless, these words read on this letter always trotted to him in the head. She wanted to be alone so that she could think about everything and try to understand. The fact that Michael was called to the office was a boon for her. Michael left for headquarters, where he joined Joan for a debriefing of all that.

(At the same time, at Latasha, Maggie arrived to find out what had happened with Quincy, Latasha explained that he was injured in the leg and also in the arm, that the latter was in Germany but that for lack of means She could not go, Maggie did not understand and pushed her to go, but Latasha explained to her that the level of funding at the moment was very complicated and that the children could have been entrusted to her sister but that the part of the ticket his plane was too high, Maggie was sorry for her.)

(At Holly's, Gloria packs her bags.) The apartment she had found was perfect, only the owner was late in the work and Gloria could not go in. So she decided to stay at the Hump Bar because Tim and the others were back in two days on Monday, and Holly is a little sad that her friend does not live here anymore, but she can not wait to see Tim again, and Holly's phone rings. It's Maggie, who explains that something has happened to the front and that there are injuries but also deaths, so they go to Denise, who explains to them that Tim is not on any list, that Hector is On the list of injured with head trauma but having been able to return the others, it should not be as serious, and Patrick was on the list of minor injuries.)

(At the forehead, Patrick arrives in his father's office.) Kevin finds that the latter had the eardrum broken, but what worries most Patrick is the fact of having seen his men being shot, some dying in front of his eyes, others being badly injured, his father tells him that the important thing is to keep in mind the names of the soldiers he was able to save thanks to his reaction on the ground.)

(At Latasha, the latter is surprised to see Denise and Maggie announce that she will be able to go to Germany to join Quincy because, thanks to Joan's intervention, Latasha enjoys a seat in a C17 share for Germany in the coming hours.)

(Jackie gets Kevin's call, reassures him about their son's condition, explains that he does not know exactly when he will come in. He also warns her that their son will not be the same as before his deployment, so Jackie understands that the situation there was very complicated.)

(In Michael's office, he scours the relationship with Joan so that he can inform the families as soon as possible, and when he finishes, he comes back to the subject of the Army War College. She does not accept the offer because she is going to retire. "Michael takes it badly, seeing Joan as a high-ranking general, telling him that he does not need an explanation. office.)

Michael was affected by this news. Why did such a good soldier who had a great career before her retire at this moment? He went back to his reports. As promised to Claudia he returned for lunch and explained that he would not need to return to the office in the afternoon. Claudia tried to hide her feelings at this moment so that Michael did not ask her any questions. Because she knew that otherwise she would burst into tears. She just asked him if the reports were good or not.

M: There were 5 soldiers killed in action. If not wounded, some serious, but they will get away and injured light.  
C: Franck and Kevin are well?  
M: They were not at base camp so they have nothing yes.  
C: Okay, Denise is going to be relieved.  
M: Yes.

Claudia noticed that Michael was not at his best.

C: Something wrong?  
M: Huh? I thought about Joan. She did not accept the offer of the Army War College.  
C: But why?  
M: Imagine that Joan is retiring.  
What is it ? But how can this be possible?  
M: I asked myself the same question and, thinking about it, she told me that they still had to discuss it with Roland. His decision must be family because I do not see how Joan could have refused.  
C: You're probably right. She must have a good reason to do it. But it's true that I'm surprised too. Maybe Roland gave him an ultimatum.  
M: I did not let him explain, I was too bitter of his decision. She left my office.  
C: Michael ... maybe she needed to talk to you about it ...  
M: Yes, I realized that my behavior was not appropriate. When I see her again, I will apologize.

After having lunch, Michael hoped that maybe he could finally spend time with his wife. Contrary to that, Claudia was very distant. He felt it elsewhere and on the skin. They both went to the base and found themselves in the garden of recollection which Claudia had not been able to go to the inauguration ceremony. They sat on a bench.

C: It's beautiful. Denise did an absolutely great job.  
M: That's right. With Jackie they took over the torch after you.  
C: I never doubted it.  
M: Do not you miss all that?  
C: Not at the moment. You know I need to cut a bit of it for the moment.  
M: I know, but after 20 years at the head of different groups, you have to think a little bit about it.  
C: You know with your promotion to the rank of three stars, it is Jackie who was elected to the presidency of the group. My obligations to the army were no longer here. I stayed to help them so that Jackie was not lost and Denise was able to take her place too because now she also manages certain events. But with my trip afterwards, I completely cut the links with the FRG. And I have nothing left to do there. You're in the senior ranks now Michael and my support for you is in Washington now. But you know that going to show me to look good or try to bait people to influence them in their decision is not at all a part of my personality.  
M: Yes, I know it. And that's one of the reasons I admire you so much.

Claudia smiled at him and Michael came to lay his lips on hers.

C: Thank you. But since I do not play that role, I wanted to focus on my work as a lawyer.  
M: And I'm really proud of all that you managed to do honey. But you know that your support for me and the army is also in accompanying me for the various ceremonies and galas we are invited to.  
C: I know. But I also know that you do not really need me as much anymore as before.  
M: That's where you're cheating Claudia. You have always been a support for me during these events. To have you with me reassures me. And you know very well that for the Pentagon, the wife of a soldier reflects in a way their life as a couple. If a military woman does not become involved in her husband's career, they may see this as a problem within their family. How can they promote a superior soldier, giving him more responsibility if already at home he can not handle the problems?  
C: This is not my responsibility Michael but I know one thing is that I have always been there for you and I will always be there to support you.

Claudia took him in his arms, Michael put his arms in his wife's back and they stayed for long minutes.

C: I love you Michael.  
M: I know Claudia, me too. I need you so much right now if you knew.

They tightened their embrace. After a long time, they decided to return. They dined quietly discussing their upcoming week. Joan's subject came back at the end of the meal. Michael was hoping to find out more quickly. They fell asleep quickly, being exhausted both. The next day, Michael would have liked to spend time with Claudia again. But this last part to walk alone until the pond. She leaned back and began to think. She did not understand Emmalin's letter. His daughter did not give him any news and did not call him anymore. But she knew that Michael often had news and often had it on the phone. It hurt him inwardly. She remembered the similar situation Michael had with his daughter. Indeed for a while, it was with his father that Emmalin had moved a long way. She had long been angry with him. She realized that what she felt was what Michael had probably felt. How could he have felt that all the time without telling him? She let a few tears flow. She then went to walk in the base. She found herself in front of Roxy's house when she arrived at the base. She remembered that little house she had lived with Michael at the very beginning of their relationship. Never would she have imagined herself evolved as much in the army, as much as her husband. She would never have thought of becoming a lawyer one day. She could never have had the idea that one day she would be in this situation with Michael. She returned to the house in the late morning after going to the cemetery to lay some flowers on the grave of her eldest daughter. God she would have liked to have her daughter with her, be happy with her two daughters and Michael. She imagined her daughter, who would soon be 23 years old, in active life, with perhaps a companion, with perhaps a future marriage to prepare, and grandchildren to welcome. She wiped a tear that rolled over her cheek and erased her thoughts from her mind. All that was just wind, not only Amanda would not come back, and Emmalin was mad at her. And as if all that was not enough, Michael very hard to accept their new organization of life. Unfortunately, she did not understand that a small change from her job would bring a little lightness and happiness back into her life. She did not realize that her weeks boiled down to working more than anything else. She then decided to go in and went to change and went down to prepare lunch. She was in her thoughts when Michael arrived. She pretends to be fine. They talked about Kat Young, whom Michael did not really like at first. But Claudia was reassured to know that her relationship with her new colleague had improved. Nothing foreshadowed what would happen soon. Claudia then spoke about her coming week to Michael, explaining that she would be very busy. Michael nodded but did not rise, so as not to aggravate things and not end the weekend on a possible shouting. In the afternoon, everyone went about their business. In the evening, they watched a movie together. Claudia was lying down, her head on Michael's lap. But she fell asleep quickly. Michael turned off the TV with the remote and stayed almost an hour watching his wife sleep. Then he woke her gently and tenderly. When they got up, they took each other in their arms and went up to bed. On Monday morning, at breakfast, Claudia had her face closed.

M: Hi honey.

They kissed each other.

C: Hello. Slept well ?  
Place yourself ?  
C: I can say that my weekend was relaxing ... and informative.  
M: Claudia, what's going on, you seem to be worried ...

Claudia got up and put her cup in the sink, took her things and started leaving the kitchen. She turned to Michael.

C: Let's say I can understand that my husband has trouble accepting our new organization of life. But I never imagined that my own daughter rejected me so much.

Michael's eyes widened.

M: Why do you say his Claudia, Emmalin do not reject you.

Claudia left.

M: Claudia! Claudia !  
Michael sighed, he heard the door slam. But what had happened in Claudia's mind for her to think that? The latter was of course not aware of his daughter's letter. He decided that he would call Emmalin back at the end of the day to clear up all that.

(That morning, the rest of the base was at the party, because the soldiers were coming in. Holly, Gloria and Jackie are there, as well as Maggie with Tanner and Caroline, and Tim is coming out of the bus. Holly, who was worried about whether he would like it or not, threw himself into his arms, while the reunion was merry, Hector got off the bus and was stopped by Tim, who introduced him to Holly. Gloria comes in. All are a little embarrassed by the situation, everyone ends up leaving and Gloria decides to accompany Hector, then it is Maggie's turn to have the joy of seeing Eddie come in. Caroline is very happy to see you again. his father, Patrick comes down last, welcomed by his mother who brings him home very quickly.)

(For her part, Denise has to wait to see Franck again, but in the meantime she goes to see one of the women who lost her husband at the front, and she finds herself in the role Claudia had to comfort a woman who has lost a loved one , knowing that Franck would come back soon?)

(Gloria just dropped Hector in front of the barracks.) After a short discussion around Penny, Gloria says she's glad he's okay, and then leaves, leaving Hector back to his senses.  
In Germany, Latasha finds Quincy. The latter is seriously injured and Latasha understands that everything will be complicated. But Quincy remains positive.)

(Jackie has lunch with her son, she offers to call her sister and then have a weekend to go see their grandparents.) Patrick is not very talkative, so Jackie comes back to this story with Gloria. The son had just asked him to wait for his return so that he could speak again, and the latter was not happy that Gloria had said he had left him, leaving the table.  
At Tim and Holly also the return is complicated. While Tim is on the phone with his parents, he forgets to give Holly the phone to talk to them. The latter then wants to go take a shower and sleep, which Holly had not planned at all. She is worried.)

(In Germany, Latasha can finally see the doctor who takes care of her husband, who tells him that Quincy is recovering well enough for his leg, but she learns that for his arm nothing is safe since he was operated too long after being injured, and may not be able to recover the use of his arm entirely.)

(In Fort Marshall, in the late afternoon, Michael sees Joan outside, comes out quickly and calls him in. He apologizes for being so abrupt and then asks for explanations while telling him he respects She confirms that reaching the rank of general was her dream but that things have changed and that she must prioritize Roland and his family, because now it is his turn. that he understands.)

M: I understand Joan.  
J: It must, for my family.  
M: And you're right. Whatever the family is the most important, that's what makes our career. Without it we are nothing.  
J: Exactly sir.  
M: And you see, right now, I'll be exchanging my stars for a trip back in time so I can still enjoy my family, my daughters and my wife, and make other choices.  
J: Sir?  
M: You were right Burton. I am proud of you and I salute the courage you had to make this decision.  
J: Thank you sir.  
M: Hold on Colonel.  
J: Sir ...

They greeted each other and Joan continued on her way.

(At Maggie, this is the first family meal since Eddie's return.) Tanner asks a few indiscreet questions, and Eddie explains that when he comes home he thinks only of comrades who have fallen on a mission. that Eddie was more touched than he let appear.  
At Denise's, Jackie arrived to take an herbal tea. She then confides in her friend that her son is not the same since his return. She explains to him that he has grown older, that he is sadder and that especially he is concerned about his story with Gloria and that to have seen him leave with Hector had hurt him.  
Exactly Hector arrives at the Hump. He shows Gloria a video of his son that he could go to see Charlie and Nicole. He then explains to him that he understood how much he had hurt him and that he had just screwed up the best thing he had, that is to say, her. He will apologize for all that, leaving Gloria speechless.  
That night at Maggie's, the kids sleep and nothing else matters to them.  
Holly would have liked the same home for her and Tim. But instead, Tim goes to bed, leaving Holly really disappointed.)

That night, Michael went home pretty early. Claudia had not returned yet. He decided to have dinner alone and to call Emmalin quickly.

E: Hey daddy! It gives me pleasure to hear you.  
M: Me too, kiddo. Everything is fine ?  
E: Yes, you do not have to worry about it. And you ?  
M: I'm a little saddened to hear that Joan was retiring.  
E: Oh good? Why ?  
M: She decided she had to put her family and Roland first.  
E: Wow ... it's so sudden. She must have had a lot of courage to give up her career.  
M: Yes, and precisely I saw her general and have a star.  
E: I understand. I know another who should take his example elsewhere ...

Michael understood directly who Emmalin was referring to.

M: Emmalin you can not judge your mother like that. She followed me for 24 years everywhere, she did everything for me to reach the rank I currently have. She had the courage to go back to school and managed to get her law degree. She is one of the best in South Carolina.  
E: But at what price dad? Do you realize a little in the situation you are in?  
M: Well ... this weekend I thought it was getting better.  
E: What makes you say that?  
M: She was not working the weekend. And we were able to spend moments together. But she became closed again. Emmalin, leaving this morning, your mother said to me, "Let's say I can understand that my husband is having a hard time accepting our new organization of life. But I never imagined that my own daughter rejected me so much. ". There you have to explain to me. Why would she have this thought?  
E: Mom had to read my letter ...  
M: Your letter? Which letter ?  
E: The letter I wrote to him before leaving. I thought she had never found it because I have not heard from her for a long time. I have the impression to no longer exist in his eyes dad.  
M: Emmalin, your mother loves you, there is no doubt about it. Where is this letter?  
E: I put it on mom's bedside.

Michael went upstairs. He found the letter between two books.

E: Dad?

He read the letter and understood.

M: Emmalin you could not tell all that to your mother.  
E: Dad, did you have to make her react okay? I only found this solution.  
M: She must feel so bad. I hope she will not do any nonsense.

Emmalin suddenly became frightened.

E: What are you thinking?  
M: Honey, we've lost Amanda already. I do not even imagine what emotional state your mother must be at this moment, thinking that her second and only daughter rejects her so much.  
E: I do not reject it, I just want it to be like before.  
M: And me too, but as we have already bawled and it is always the same subject that comes back, she thought she was caught between us two, and that we were both against them.  
E: She still sees as the victim what while ...  
M: Emmalin there is no victim in this story. There is just just a story between your mother and me. And that's just us.  
E: And that she does not give me any more news, that she does not telephone me any more?  
M: Call her, give him news. You know I'm afraid that if we do not take the first step, nothing happens and nothing is solved.

Michael heard the front door. He was reassured to know that Claudia was coming home. Having gone back to his office, he saw her go by and go straight upstairs.

E: Dad, nothing has solved, you have to react.  
M: No Emmalin, I know how everything ends each time and I'm tired of being in conflict with her.

On hearing the name of her daughter, Claudia stopped on the stairs. She listened to Michael's words, not knowing what his daughter was telling him.

E: Are you going to let the situation get worse?  
M: Sa can not be worse Emmalin.  
E: Listen, my letter had the merit of making her react no? It will surely served despite everything.  
M: I hope Emmalin I hope so.  
E: I miss you, you know.  
M: I suspect it. I miss her a lot too.

Claudia frowned. Who was he talking about?

E: But ... you two are at home.  
M: I know but you know, being together here is one thing. To succeed in seeing each other in the day is another. We had a nice weekend, but I'm afraid it would have been a short parenthesis. You know for yourself that you have always needed the other. I find it difficult to digest that your mother is gradually moving away from me to live her own career, without needing me at her side.

Claudia knew he was talking about her. She closed her eyes. Michael did not understand that she would still be there. She saw that he had not seen that she just needed to get away from the army. She understood that all these discussions had been useless at all. She was in turmoil and was not able to question herself. In her idea of cutting herself a little from the army, she had neglected to see the people who were most important to her. She was no longer aware that her work really took hold of her and that it would have consequences that were difficult to repair afterwards. Michael did not blame his wife far away, he understood his desire to get some fresh air, but he needed her every day and all their little attentions that they gave themselves, that they do not give any more, him missing.  
Claudia went upstairs without hearing more. She went to take a shower. For his part, Michael continued to talk to his daughter.

E: Dad, she's always been by your side. She will not forget that and everything will work out.  
M: I hope so. In the meantime, you have to deal with it. When will you come back next time?  
E: I do not know dad, for the moment everything is very complicated because there is a lot of match. And then the partiels arrive so I do not leave the head of the notebooks.  
M: I see. You can do it. You know we're very proud of you with your mother.  
E: I know. I have to leave you I have to finish my bags for tomorrow.  
M: Hey, but it's true that you'll play Italian a few days.  
E: Yes, a little change of air will do good. Take care of yourself daddy okay?  
M: It's valid for you too.  
E: Good night dad, I love you.  
M: Me too.

They hung up. When Michael came upstairs, he had Emmalin's letter in his hand. On arriving in the room, he saw Claudia look for something on his bedside.

M: Honey, that's what you're looking for?  
C: How is it that you have it in your hands?  
M: Claudia, I did not understand your reaction this morning. So I called Emmalin and she told me about this letter. So I read it ... and I understood.  
C: You did not have to read it.  
M: Claudia, we've been married for almost 24 years ... why did you hide that from me?  
C: I could not tell you about it ...  
M: But why?  
C: Because to see that Emmalin is on your side I ...

A few tears began to run down his wife's cheeks.

C: I had the impression of being abandoned by both of you.

Michael put the letter on the bed and moved closer to Claudia. The latter avoided him.

M: Claudia, Emmalin just wanted to make you react okay? She is only 20, she just wanted to open your eyes. But never, you hear, she will never reject you from her life.

Claudia looked at him with accusing eyes.

M: Honey, I know the feeling that we have when his own daughter rejects us, since I lived with Emmalin, and really bad experience. I do not want you to live it too. For her you have to phone him.  
C: To hear me say everything I've heard from you? And it seems to me that Emmalin went to Italy without sending me any message.  
M: Claudia do not mix what concerns us and what concerns you with Emmalin. Our worries only look at us. But for our daughter she just needs her mother and to know that her mother is always with her, that's all. She writes in the end that she loves you, that I love you more than anything. And she is right. Okay ? And you know the calls and the messages are crossing the ocean without any problem.

Claudia did not know what to say, she was just moving her head. Michael wanted to take her in his arms, Claudia dodged him.

M: But why in the end you push me away like that? What have I done so that you do not want to spend time with me, that you do not want more attention from me, tenderness?

At this question from Michael, Claudia knew she was so bad that she did not want anybody's attention.

C: I need to find myself okay?  
M: We were good this weekend, why in the space of a day you change like that?  
C: I can not explain it ...  
M: Honey, I need you, I need our attention. And I find it more and more difficult to bear this situation between us ... Is Emmalin right in his letter? Do you want us to separate?  
C: But I never said I wanted to leave Michael. Just can you understand once and for all that I really need to leave this straitjacket that is the army yes or no?

Claudia slammed the door of the room and went down to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Michael went to take a shower. Claudia was in a state of stress and anxiety such as sitting for a few moments, making her cry. After several minutes she calmed down and began to think. The fatigue that had been present for several days had amplified these reactions. Maybe she too needed attention from Michael and tenderness. When she went back up, Michael was coming out of the bathroom.

C: Honey, I'm sorry ...

Michael stared at her.

C: My reaction was disproportionate tonight but ... I can not stand it anymore, I'm exhausted.

Michael took her in his arms, Claudia did not move this time. She found herself snuggled against him. This embrace made him feel so good. Michael knew why she was so tired but did not mention anything about her work. For once, he could have Claudia against him, he did not want that moment to stop.

M: You're tired and what Emmalin wrote to you hurt you, even if those words are your daughter's. I understand that you want to get away from the army and that you have too much of all these things that have to do with the army. I understand that you wanted to make your work a priority now and that you wanted us to have our day on our side to find a more normal life unlike what we could live there is some time with all these separations and this emotional state difficult to manage for both. We managed to solve a lot of things and that's good. But tell yourself that despite all these new organizations, we are still married, and we are still a couple. And that I need you Claudia. I need to have you against me, you can kiss you and take you in my arms. You are the only person who can allow me to have a lighter end of the day and the tenderness between us I miss.  
C: I know ... to me too. But I'm so tired right now that I do not feel like it all ...  
M: I just want everything to become natural again between us ... like this weekend.

They tightened their embrace and after a few moments, went to bed. They fell asleep quickly. The next morning, Michael was in his office and reading the newspaper before going to work. Claudia went to wish her a good day and she left with a smile that Michael answered.

(That morning, Patrick and Eddie's men had been summoned and assembled, and Eddie reminded them to be careful with alcohol and not drunk driving, who explained that he preferred his men to call him. He told them that Quincy was now at Mercer, and he ended with good news, since Hector was promoted to Corporal.)

(At the hospital, Quincy is surrounded by his family, everyone can not wait to find him at home, Denise comes to tell him that the radio will be ready soon, and Latasha takes the opportunity to ask him if Quincy is going to be totally mobile again. She is worried about the future if her husband can no longer be a soldier, their loss of social coverage that fully covers the care of Gabe among others Denise reassures her by saying that she already has seen what kind of wounds heal entirely.)

(In Afghanistan, Franck and Kevin report on the return of troops, they realize that the attack on the Reno base where Patrick, Tim, Hector and Quincy were among others, was really difficult to manage. They think that all these human losses were difficult to manage as well, and Franck, having lost Jeremy in this war, tells him that he hopes that all this has been used for something, and Franck tells him that he thinks that will have been used for something.)

(At Mercer, Quincy receives a visit from Hector and Tim who teach him about Hector's promotion, and they hope to see him out soon.)

(In the Hump, Holly is in the moon, and Gloria pulls her out of her reverie and asks if all is well.  
Holly explains that Tim is not close to her anymore. Gloria then reminds her of Denise's words, and that she must be allowed time to reacclimate herself. Holly asks him then what if Tim does not love him anymore. Gloria then decides to bring Holly home, because she understands that she is really in doubt.)

(On the playground, the Halls are barbecuing with the family, but Eddie is called by Hector who explains that Tim is drunk, Eddie joins them to help bring Tim home, and Patrick comes to talk with Gloria, who is confronted by Eddie and Hector, who explains that they are in control of the situation, and once everyone leaves, Hector invites Gloria to go out at night.)


	12. Episode 12

(Patrick decided to go talk to Gloria when he arrived at the Hump, he still hesitated to go see door being locked, he decides to finally leave, but at the last glance, he discovers that The fire broke out in the bar and he took a fire extinguisher, broke the window, and called in Gloria, who woke up in shock at what had just happened, and later the Charleston police came to see the damage. Gloria will be told to completely change the electrical installation, which is way too old - Patrick had saved his life.)

That night, at Michael and Claudia's, reigned silence. Michael was reading some reports at his desk and Claudia still had not come home from work. Emmalin phoned her father to give him news from Italy where she was traveling. Everything was going well for the girl, but she was anxious to get back in a few days. When he hung up, he received an unplanned call.

M: Holden Residence.  
G: Good morning, here Grant Chandler.  
M: Chandler? What is the honor of your call? If you're looking for Claudia, she's still not back.  
G: Yes, I know. She just left the office.  
M: It's a habit for you lawyers to work so late?  
G: Well, let's say I'm divorced, I do not have a family waiting for me, so about me yes. But I do not call you to discuss my work habits. What's going on with your wife right now?  
M: With my wife? It's a private affair Chandler ...  
G: Of course, she just does not really feel good. At least with the few moments we spend at the office together. Maybe you have some talk with her, but she works too much.  
M: Here we are ... so you noticed the same thing as me.  
G: So you talked about it?  
M: Hmm ... not really, let's say the subject is very sensitive right now.  
G: I see. She is in the office before the secretary, who arrives really early. And it is rare that she leaves before me. So not that I want to put my nose in his business but I worry enough for her.  
M: You are not the only one. Unfortunately I do not know what to do anymore. I dropped the discussion, which was rather successful before. Some time ago she told me it would work out. But between seminars, congresses, trials and difficult cases. I do not see my wife anymore.  
G: That's what I thought. Do you want me to talk to him?  
M: Oh, it's nice to propose Chandler, but I doubt that it will serve much purpose. And you might catch the wrath of Claudia. And believe me, right now it's better to avoid. She is on the skin, even our daughter can no longer communicate with his mother.  
G: Listen, I do not want to interfere in your family problems, just, I'm afraid that by force she loose emotionally speaking. She gets a lot of cash from the files she's dealing with right now, I thought it was entirely because of that. But if all this is added personal concerns, it will not hold.  
M: Believe me Chandler I tried everything to make her react, my daughter too, she refuses to understand. She no longer sees her friends on the base and no longer participates in any event of the group she supports before. She made a cross on the army. But between this choice and its behavior now, there is a chasm. And I can not find an explanation.  
G: If her own husband can not make him see reason, I do not know how I can help. Listen, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow.  
M: Good.

Michael saw Claudia go home.

M: I have to leave you. Good night.  
G: Thank you so much.

They hung up. Michael spoke to Claudia.

M: Good evening honey. You had a good day ?  
C: A day rather ... say tired.  
M: Sorry to hear it. Do you want an herbal tea? It would be good for me too.  
C: No, I'm not in the mood. I go up to sleep.  
M: Okay ...

Michael watched her go upstairs. It was obvious that with this increased fatigue, Claudia was not thinking about the people around her, but simply about her own condition. And Michael could not blame her for that. He worried more about the long-term consequences. And he was right. He put away his files and joined Claudia in their room. She had already taken a shower, and was about to go to bed.

C: And you your day?

Michael was surprised to hear his wife, who was never paying attention to him when he went up to sleep.

M: A long day. Claudia, I heard from Emmalin.

Claudia turned her face to him. Despite the cold between her and her daughter, she was still worried and waiting every time Michael told him about her.

M: His trip is going well. She is happy to have been able to participate.  
C: All the better. Do you know when she can come home?  
M: I do not know Claudia, you know that her final exams are a week after her return.  
C: I know ... I'm thinking so much about her right now.  
M: Do you miss her?  
C: Michael, despite the cold between her and me, it's my daughter. So yes I miss her ...  
M: Here we are with one point in common right now you and me ...

Claudia looked away.

M: Claudia, we're very worried about you right now.  
C: You do not have to worry, I'm fine.  
M: Ok ...

Michael sat on the bed to take off his watch and drink a glass of water.

M: Do not forget that people care about you and that these people just want you to take care of yourself.

He heard Claudia sigh. So he did not add anything to his sentence.

They slept back to back as they had for many weeks. Michael turned off the light on his side when Claudia answered him.

C: I take care of myself. These people just have to trust me.

Michael turned to her.

C: Just like you. Trust me as you have always done and everything will be fine.

Claudia leaned over to Michael and dropped her lips on her husband's. She kissed him with a lot of tenderness and love.

In detaching himself from her, she stared at him with the same love and smiled at him.

C: Good night honey.

Michael had not even answered her, he had been more than surprised to have this kind of attention. Would Claudia be understanding things? He understood that not by getting up the next morning and seeing that she had already gone to work. He thought that it was no longer worth getting excited, hoping, talking to him. We had to let things happen. At that moment, Michael did not know that he would bite his fingers for not trying to do anything to improve things. He decided to relativize, he was there, alive, Claudia was there too, maybe it was the most important. He made the decision not to think about it anymore and to see from day to day.

(Holly and Tim that morning were not all that better.) Holly went to wake her up with a nice breakfast and took the opportunity to tell her that last night was not necessarily good for everyone. also reminds him that he is not yet of age and therefore he can not drink alcohol, Tim explains that with what he has lived, he is entitled to drink if he wants. He leaves by slamming the door and Holly is worried more and more.)

Claudia arrived at work relatively early. When Chandler arrives, the secretary just arrived a few minutes before. The latter tells him that once again Claudia arrived probably at dawn. Chandler takes his courage in both hands and decides to go speak to him. He will put his things in his office and bang on the door of Claudia's office.

C: Come in!  
G: Hello Claudia.  
C: Hi Grant.  
G: Are you all right this morning?  
C: Yes, I'm on the Haessler folder.  
G: Ok ... Claudia is listening, you know that the files can be processed on time.  
C: Thanks, Grant, I know about it.  
G: I think you're a little too involved in your files. You should ask yourself from time to time.  
C: Do not worry, I'll take a break when I feel the need.  
G: I'm not talking about Claudia break, but spending less time working on your files.  
C: Michael talked to you hum?  
G: Not at all. Listen, I'm worried about you.  
C: You too ...  
G: Who else is worried about you?  
C: My husband, my daughter, my best friend, among others ...  
G: So I do not know why they're worried about you ... but I'm concerned about seeing you arrive so early, and going back so late with almost no break at lunch does not really reassure me. You have to be able to evacuate the stress and the emotions that you have while working on your files which at the moment are not simple I grant you. Really Claudia I'm afraid you crack ...  
C: Grant, am I okay? I will rest when I get tired and believe me, I have lived worse to manage when I managed the support group in Fort Marshall, I will not falter.  
G: Ok alright, very good.  
C: I am a big girl hum?  
G: I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
C: Well here you are reassuring. Now excuse me but I have work.

Grant left Claudia's office with great uncertainty. Either she could get up the hill and everything would be fine, or she would not be two weeks longer. He was hoping then that an external event would be the trigger to fix this situation. Grant was far from imagining that this was going to happen soon. He telephoned Michael to tell him that he was right, Claudia listened but did not understand the message that was trying to make him pass in recent weeks. Michael thanked him for trying.

(At the end of the week, at the rally, Patrick explains that a party in memory of their comrade Green, is organized the next evening at the Hump reminds the soldiers that drivers will be designated to bring back the soldiers so as not to have After dropping the ranks, Tim wants to spend the rest of the day with Hector, who reminds him that a woman is waiting for him at home. Tim goes home, while Eddie informs Patrick of Quincy State and asks for some help to allow the soldier to stay in the army, in case his condition does not allow him. he'll try to see what he can do.)

(Maggie is at Latasha checking the car, she advises her to get her to fix it, but Latasha explains that this month the finances are difficult to manage, so Maggie tells her that she is going to put putty save time but will have to get the car repaired at some point.)

(In San Mateo in the Caribbean, a violent earthquake hit the city, Denise left with one of the doctors of the hospital to help on the spot, who met Marco Sanchez, a doctor in the city. they are going to help him.)

(In Fort Marshall, Joan meets Jackie in the kindergarten, because Jackie keeps Molly while Denise is on a mission to San Mateo, Joan takes the opportunity to invite Jackie with Molly tomorrow so Sara Elizabeth can come play with her. this way, you can also discuss between adults.  
At the same time, Michael is in full meeting. He wants to know more about the military aid to San Mateo. Kat Young informs him that an air link with the Air Force is planned tomorrow to repatriate the wounded and provided the necessary humanitarian aid. Leaving his office, Michael calls Colonel Young in the headquarters lobby. Michael had decided not to wallow in his silence of the moment because of his personal worries and to try to put a little more humanity and courtesy in the office. He asked the colonel and his daughter Jordan for news. Kat Young enjoyed this little interview.)

(In the Hump, Gloria is on the phone with Roxy to inform her of the bar's damage, but Gloria tells her that she does not have to come for so little, so Patrick comes to the bar. The last one asks him to be able to talk for a few moments, and finally they can clear things up: Gloria is not happy with Patrick's way of doing things, and he's just asking him to think about being able to start from scratch. while she will think.  
At Holly, the pizza has just been delivered. Seeing that it is not the one that was delivered, Tim enters a great anger that is not justified. He will throw the pizza against the wall, under the frightened look of Holly. The latter is also completely lost to the behavior of her husband since his return from mission. She is more and more worried and scared.)

(At Latasha, the next morning, Gabe has another seizure and she has to take her to the hospital immediately.) Maggie will drive the roads to take the kids to school.  
At Jackie, it's lunch time for Molly. Patrick has just arrived. He informs his mother that he has phoned his father this morning. Indeed, the latter asked him for advice concerning Quincy. Unfortunately his father made him understand that it would be complicated for this soldier. Patrick feels a bit responsible for the situation.  
At the hospital, Eddie visits Quincy. The latter informs him that Patrick will try to pull a few strings so that his father can do something. Without knowing that he has already tried and that there is no solution.  
Gabe came home and Latasha watches over him. She goes out for a few minutes and talks with Maggie. The latter offers to help him financially but Latasha refuses. But that does not prevent him from worrying about the future of his family if Quincy is no longer in the army and especially for the support of medical expenses for Gage who are very high because of his illness. )

(Michael arrives in the meeting room to review the day's mission and is astonished not to see Kat Young but his colleague informs him that she has gone on a sanitary mission to San Mateo She is the one who is doing the robbery for the repatriation of the wounded, and Young's plane just took off, and Michael saw that he really sympathized with the colonel, and he was delighted to have someone with whom to discuss at the base, knowing Franck and Kevin still in Afghanistan.)

(In the Hump, Holly is not on her plate, Gloria tries to find out more, but Hector arrives and Holly takes the opportunity to slip away, the latter asks Gloria to come out on the following Thursday to see a concert and dinner Gloria hesitates, but she ends up accepting Hector's proposal.)

(In San Mateo, a building collapsed, and Dr. Seaver, who was with Denise, was inside, and they quickly went to the scene with Dr. Sanchez, while Dr. Seaver was cleared of the rubble, Denise the takeoff runway to hold the plane in. Colonel Young agreed to wait a few more minutes.  
At Fort Marshall, Michael comes to the news and he learns that the plane is still on the ground while a big storm is approaching. Michael worries then for Colonel Young. He had become attached to her, in all friendship, and he hoped that everything was going well.  
While Denise is still waiting for Dr. Seaver, Kat Young tells him she will take off. Fortunately, the car arrives within seconds and can be boarded. The plane takes off shortly before the arrival of the storm. Colonel Young will have some turbulence but nothing serious. Michael will be reassured to know that everything went well.)

(For her part, Latasha does the family accounts, everything becomes difficult, and she decides to sell the necklace that belonged to her grandmother so that she could support her family.)

(The Air Force aircraft has weathered the storm and is now on its way to Homestead, where Denise is worried about Dr. Seaver and hopes he can keep up to the hospital.) At this point, the pulse The plane will arrive in time at Homestead and Dr. Seaver will be saved and Kat Young will talk with Denise for a few moments on the plane to get some news and inform her. really nice and attentive.)

(That afternoon, Joan greets Jackie with Molly at her house, Jackie asks her what she plans to do in Baltimore, Joan explains that there is a lot of work to be done to find good schools for children and home that will be close enough to these schools, and then explains that she might like to become a Athletics trainer to help children in difficulty, as her own coach did for her when she was at home. Jackie finds this idea beautiful.)

(He spent 18 hours at the Hump bar, where the ceremony is held in favor of Private Green.) Tim talks about that soldier friend he saw die, Holly finds that the more time goes by and the more Tim goes wrong. and laughs at Tim's jokes, Eddie's heart is not too promised to bring his soldiers safe and only have there been casualties but he has broken the promise that he Latasha had been able to bring Quincy back safely, since he was in the hospital, without being sure of being able to return to the army, and that was when Ethan Green's parents arrived. The last of them tell Eddie that their son admired him a lot and that he signed his re-engagement to become like him. "Eddie was touched to hear that." He explained that their son had died as a hero and saved some of his fellow soldiers. Ethan's parents were touched to know that, and Eddie took them to meet him. other friends their son's soldiers.)

(Colonel Young lands the plane at Fort Marshall in the early evening.) When she gets off the plane, she informs Denise that Dr. Seaver has had surgery and that everything is better for him, that he is out of business Denise is relieved, and Michael arrives to greet them, who learns that Denise was part of the flight, pick her up and take her home, and Michael learns that Kat Young was exemplary in bringing the plane home. Through the storm, all this to wait for Dr. Seaver, which saved his seems that Michael and Denise know each other, she asks them how this is possible .. Michael will explain that Denise is the best friend of his wife, Claudia Kat makes the connection with the person who manages the garden project and tells Denise that it was really will also propose to bring back Colonel Young but she will refuse, explaining that There are things to do. Denise then noticed that the looks between Michael and Kat Young are not just professional. She wonders what's going on. Michael is driving Denise home. During the trip, the conversation inevitably comes to Claudia.)

M: So this mission?  
D: Hard, there is so much damage and casualties. But a new team of doctor and nurse arrived to replace us.  
M: This kind of situation is always complicated to manage. And then Colonel Young, apparently she was exemplary?  
D: She wanted to wait for Dr. Seaver to be part of the group of wounded who were to be taken to Homestead. The storm that was coming was really strong. The plane passed by and we did a lot of big shaking and we were still in the storm. He is an extraordinary pilot.  
M: I do not doubt it.  
D: Michael, excuse me for asking you but ... why that kind of look between you and the Colonel?  
M: What looks?

Denise pouted.

D: I saw that it was not only professional looks.  
M: And you're right, this was a friendly look for me. Franck and Kevin are not here, and because of what's happening at home, I needed someone to talk to. After spending the evening of charity with her, I can tell you that Kat Young is a really appreciable and generous woman. But I reassure you, it remains a friendly relationship Denise.  
D: Okay. Because for his part, I thought I saw more ...  
M: No, there is no risk. You know I will be unable to betray Claudia. This is unthinkable to me.  
D: Of course Michael, I know it. Besides, how are things going now?  
M: There has been no evolution. Claudia is even cold with Emmalin.  
D: What? Claudia can not be cold with her daughter ...

Michael did not know what to answer.

D: Could you talk to Claudia again?  
M: Talk, Denise we did that talk ... it was useless. Every time we bawl each other, shouting at each other. And you know how I hate that. I decided to let time.  
D: Michael, you never acted like that.  
M: I know Denise. But last weekend Claudia was not working. I did as usual and I noticed that she came to me without waiting for anything at the start. Otherwise she rejects me constantly.  
D: To reject you? But how can she reject you? You hold so much to each other ...  
M: I'm as lost as you.  
D: And Emmalin?  
M: She is mad at her mother. She wrote him a letter where she was very hard in her words. Claudia was terribly hurt to read that. This letter made him react but not as Emmalin would have liked. She thinks that with me, we are against her. I think that's why she's so distant.  
D: I understand his need to see something other than the army for a while, but that becomes problematic.  
M: That's why I decided to let it go. If she needs attention, she will make me understand. That will benefit both of us at that time. Grant Chandler called me, he tried to talk to him just as well for the professional side in the office and the result is the same.  
D: I'm sorry to hear Michael. If you need especially do not hesitate.  
M: Ok, that's nice Denise. Good evening and kiss Molly on my behalf.

Denise was deposited at home. The driver dropped Michael home. Claudia had not come in yet again. Once again Michael dined alone and once more he went to bed alone.  
(In the Hump, a lot of people came in. Patrick made a speech in honor of Green, thanking Ethan's parents for coming and asking everyone to come and meet them later. Patrick wants to tell an anecdote about Ethan when Latasha arrives with Quincy, much to the surprise of everyone, who managed to get out of the hospital earlier to come to the party, while Tim looks at the pictures. that day, he realizes that his friend has really left, that soldiers died that day in Afghanistan, but that he killed someone with his own hands. was an enemy, he had killed someone, he started to cry, Holly came immediately to see him and called Hector to help him, and he told him to bring him home. the death of his comrades Hector tries to make him listen to reason by explaining no matter whether it was faster or not to bring ammunition, it would not have changed anything. Hector finished by telling him that without him everyone would probably be dead and that he saved his life. Holly is completely helpless.  
At Hump, the evening ends. Patrick says goodbye to Green's parents. He then sees Gloria. The latter looks away when Patrick turns his eyes to her. He thanks her for organizing the party and tells him that Ethan's parents are grateful for all that. Gloria finds it so horrible for them, to have lost their only son. Patrick is ready to leave but he turns around and asks Gloria if she has had time to think about starting both from scratch. Gloria tells him no. Patrick kisses her, telling her that maybe she'll be able to think better about it.)

(At Maggie's, Eddie still does not digest the deaths of Green and her other companions.) Maggie then takes out a bracelet that belonged to a friend who died in combat in 2009. She tells him that despite everything she could not do anything to him, and that was the same for Green and the others, Eddie could not have done anything to save them, so Eddie thanks Maggie for being here.)

(At his office, that night, Michael is still working, it was just 8:00 pm and he had some reports to read and sign, he knew that Claudia would not come back until at least 11:00 pm so he allowed himself to finish what he had to do at the office instead of taking him home, it was almost over when Kat Young walked past her desk to go home, and she was surprised to see him there again and stopped. asked to stay a few moments.)

He told her that he was relieved that she had arrived safely without incident. Kat appreciated that thought. He then asked him to warn him when this kind of mission will come again, to find out where she will be. Kat being surprised at this request if it is a professional order. Michael tells him no, it's just a friendly request and because he does not like to know his colleagues in trouble during a mission. Kat responds as she warns him without any worries. The latter finally leaves the office. Michael goes back to sit down. He says to himself that he really appreciates this new colleague and he was delighted to see that their agreement was now in place.

(At Tim's and Holly's, he's nightmareing.) He's seen the whole scene of the enemy attack, the death of the soldiers, and he sees himself strangling an enemy with his own hands. was still on the front, he was strangling someone but Holly was in his hands, so she begged him to stop and try to fight for Tim to stop, after a while he would stop and go back to sleep. As if nothing happened, Holly is completely shocked and wonders how all this will end if Tim can not get better.)


	13. Episode 13

Claudia had got up early that morning. Michael having planned to do his jogging had risen at the same time. They had been able to have breakfast together, which was increasingly rare for them at the moment. Claudia had hurried away, Michael having just had the time to wish him a good day.

(During his jog, Michael crosses Kat Young, who is also doing his morning jogging, which informs him that the base report is expected quickly by the understands that it is urgent, so he proposes a Kat a meeting dinner in his office to make this report and be able to send it by mail the same accepts and the meeting is fixed at 7 pm Michael tells him that he ordered sandwiches.)

(A little later in the morning, Denise takes care of Molly, not being on call at the hospital, when the doorbell rings.) What was her surprise to discover Franck. Early on the mission and he wanted to surprise his wife, who was successful, Denise discovers that when changing aircraft in Germany, the latter broke his ankle down the stairs.)

(Truman's home that morning was no reunion, far from it.) Holly had been awake for a long time when Tim came out and found her in the kitchen, telling him that he had slept well. He obviously hid the marks he had made that night, and Holly was beginning to be afraid of Tim.  
When she arrives at the Hump, Gloria asks if all is well. Holly can not lie, she was relieved to see Patrick arrive and it distracted Gloria's attention. The latter had come to ask Gloria to go out with him the next evening. While they are discussing, Hector arrives at the Hump. But seeing Patrick with Gloria from the outside, he decided to leave immediately.)

(Joan and Roland have a little tea party for the kids, Maggie and Latasha are here with their husbands and kids, Maggie is glad to see that Caroline is finally feeling good, Latasha explains that the doctor's committee will be meeting soon whether or not Quincy can stay in the military and hopes the answer is positive.)

(While the soldiers are doing their morning sport, Hector crosses Patrick, who asks him if he has planned to go out with Gloria Patrick answers that yes, he understands that Hector is trying to get back with Gloria , the latter having hinted to him that he had a chance.  
Hector seeing that Gloria hesitates between them, go to the Hump and tell him that Patrick has planned to go to the Rangers school, but that he will stay here and he will be there for her. Gloria was unaware and did not seem to like the news.  
In the late morning, she goes straight to Patrick to talk to him about all this. She explains to him then that she is between the two, that she holds to Hector, but that she also holds to him. She knows she has to make a decision. She rethinks all the moments lived with Hector but also all those lived with Patrick.)  
This afternoon at the office, Claudia receives a summons at the last minute for a three-day seminar in New York. She was summoned with Grant as speakers on the relationship between lawyers and the US military. Claudia was anxious about having to tell Michael about it, especially since she could not cancel her visit. Everything was not going well between them right now. She knew he was going to hurt the situation, but just hoped he did not want it too much. She was far from imagining what was going to happen.

(In the afternoon, Jackie was at a meeting with a new book on the military, with author Tanya Biank in person, and the book is about women in the military. and his daughter Jordan, who come to congratulate Jackie on the organization of the event, discuss their respective children, and Jackie offers Jordan a chance to meet his son Patrick, a West Point graduate.

(For his part, Roland is going to visit Denise during his break in the hospital, he informs him that he has found a house with Joan, and that he will be able to resume his job at the hospital. Pamela, then Roxy, and now Roland, this little group of friends was now all over the country, so she thought about Jackie and especially about Claudia who was still with her. she was missing her right now, she hoped she would come back to her and to the FRG.  
As she walks down the halls, she meets Holly, who came to get back pain medicine for Tim. Holly takes the opportunity to ask if it's normal for Tim to be moody, and have trouble sleeping. Denise then explains that yes, often after their return mission, the soldiers need readjustment. She then tells him that there are structures to help resume a normal sleep pattern. Holly thanks her, without saying more and each one leaves on her side.)

(That evening, Denise could finally enjoy Franck's presence at home, and she was delighted to finally have her with her.  
For his part, Michael began his meeting with Kat Young in his office, as planned.  
They returned to their early collaboration that was not good. Michael then came back on this episode where Kat had put the planes over the base and the headquarters. They laughed when Kat explained to Michael that she needed to get his attention. Michael retorted that she did not need that to get his attention. Kat Young thought he was talking about emotional attention. But Michael was talking about professional attention.)

(For Quincy and Latasha, it's time to go out for dinner, and Quincy asks her to change her necklace to put her grandmother's pearls in. Latasha refuses, but she ends up telling her that she had them. pledged because of the lack of money lately, Quincy can not believe it, so he wants to cancel the restaurant but Latasha is adamant that they have something to celebrate so they will go to the restaurant. both dinner.)

Claudia had just left the office. It was past 9pm. When she got home, she saw that Michael was not there. She remembered that he had sent her a text message stating that he would be in a meeting from 7:00 pm to 9:30 pm at the office. She did not want to go to bed without him because she absolutely wanted to tell him about her seminar in New York. Fortunately, she would have returned in time for Joan's retirement ceremony. She decided to pick him up at the office. She felt for the first time in weeks happy to go to surprise her husband. She felt that need to be with him. Arriving in front of the headquarters, she saw that almost all the lights were off, except for a few in the entrance and the stairs, as well as the lights in Michael's office.

(On the other hand, Michael and Kat Young had finished their meeting, they were able to finish the report on time and Michael told Kat that he would give him a draft in the morning.) He took her coat and put it to him. as a perfect gentleman he had always been. "As he was going back, Kat Young stared at him and kissed him.)

Hardly Kat Young had put his lips on his, Michael shrank violently a few inches. His eyes immediately looked toward the person behind them. Claudia was there, she had just witnessed something she had never imagined. She was totally shocked. Everything was mixed in her head, she did not understand what she had just seen. Michael felt a mixture of shock, stupor and especially fear. He saw that Claudia was staring into space. He saw her return to her. She stared into the azure blue of her husband's eyes, then went down the stairs. Michael followed her.

M: Claudia!

When he arrived downstairs, he asked her to wait.

M: Claudia is waiting! Please …  
C: What for Michael?

She turned around, crying.

M: It's not what you think ...  
C: That's not what I think? But that's what I see Michael ... Since when does that last?  
M: Claudia does not judge this in a few minutes, you know that I will never do you the harm that is to betray you, to deceive you ... Not after almost 24 years of marriage. It's the one and only time that happens.  
C: So why Michael? Lord, I can not believe what I saw ...  
M: I can not believe it could have happened. We had just finished the meeting, I handed the coat to ...  
C: You know what, I think I'm not in a position to hear anything about it and ...  
M: Claudia, I'm tired of unspoken. It's been weeks that we do not talk anymore and we do not say things anymore. The result is that one can not talk to one another without bidding. All this history goes too far, it is necessary that one speaks, that one breaks the abscess, and that one accepts to hear the truth. Otherwise we will not be able to ...  
It's the truth ? No Michael, do not ask me to listen to your truth, to make me swallow an excuse that would not be one. You had to want one as well as the other. So listening to you now is beyond my strength. I'm going home. I ... we talk about it when you come back.

Claudia spun, got into her car and returned immediately. Michael sighed. The situation was really getting worse. He thought of Emmalin who had returned to Woodsen that afternoon. His daughter would be undergoing revision in the coming days, being partial the following week. How was she going to react? Michael was annihilated. He wanted to go home but he had one more thing to do. He went up the stairs and went back to his office. He found himself facing Kat.

K: I'm sorry Michael ...  
M: Really?  
K: Really ... I do not know what he took from me.  
M: You could not do it without reason. Do you realize that you have complicated the situation with my wife? Besides, I do not even know what she was doing there.  
K: You know very well that I did not expect it to happen. Michael, lately you've been more and more kind, open and worried about me.  
M: I was happy to have a colleague to talk to and have a good professional and friendly relationship with. I never wanted to make you believe anything.  
K: So I was wrong ...  
M: Denise was not mistaken, I did not want to believe what she told me.  
K: Denise?  
M: On the tarmac when you came back from San Mateo. On the way back she told me that she had noticed something, I assured her that she was only friendly. I did not know that for you there were feelings.  
K: Since my husband left, I never felt that kind of thing again. I really thought that was the same on your side.  
M: It's not Kat. I have been married to Claudia for almost 24 years and I love her deeply. And this despite the tensions that I have with her right now. I care too much about her, I only have her and I have always had her in my life. I never imagined I could betray her.  
K: I understand. I'm really sorry Michael. And I saw that with the way you pushed me that you did not want this kiss and that everything is my fault.  
M: Kat I'm really sorry for making you believe that was possible between us. I just hope it does not break the friendship that has been established between us.  
K: Do not worry, and I'm more than sorry. If I can help fix this mistake, tell me, I will, really.

Michael retrieved his things from his desk.

M: That's nice, but for now, I'll try to calm Claudia and make him understand that I'm not for nothing. Given his emotional state right now it is not won.

He left quickly. Meanwhile, Claudia had already returned. She did not know what to do.  
She went upstairs. She was packing when Michael arrived, he went upstairs where he had seen the light of their room lit. When he arrived in the room, he saw Claudia pack his suitcase. He thought she was leaving him.

M: Claudia, what are you doing?  
C: Sa sees himself no?

Michael closed the suitcase and pushed her onto the bed.

M: Do not leave please.  
C: I'm leaving, but not for the reason that worries you.

Michael was looking at her with a look full of incomprehension.

C: I'm leaving tomorrow morning for New York for three days. I have a seminar where I'm summoned with Grant, I'm obliged to go. I'm going back on Friday morning. I'll be there for Joan's ceremony.  
M: What? Are you leaving despite everything that's going on right now?  
C: I had not expected what happened tonight. I had planned to pick you up at the office, dine with you and talk to you about it calmly. Anyway the result is the same since you do not agree with my choices.  
M: Claudia can we leave your choices aside for a few minutes?

Claudia out of her hinges. Michael remained calm.

C: My choices? Do not mix everything! I did not choose to kiss my co-worker!  
M: Claudia what happened is not my choice. I never wanted that to happen. I have always considered Kat Young as a colleague and friend. It stops there!  
C: Given what I saw, apparently not!  
M: Can you listen for once? I tell you I'm not there for nothing! I thought maybe you still trusted my words after so much time together!  
C: Given the result I should have chosen to stay at Harvard 24 years ago!

This sentence hurt Michael very much.

M: You can not say that, not after all we've been through.  
C: And why not?  
M: Because I would never question our 24 years, soon 25, of life together. I love you too much to allow you to say that. In the same way that I love you too much to do you that bad, treason. I could never do that.

For a split second Claudia believed him. But his anger and sadness took over. But she could not scream. This gesture had hurt him, and only this evil was heard in his words.

C: It's because I love you so much that I can not believe what I saw.  
M: Claudia, I'm more than sorry for all that. I just helped Kat put on her coat and in a few seconds she kissed me. You arrived at that moment and I am terribly angry. But I never wanted that to happen. And I do not agree with what happened.

Claudia was exhausted, she did not know where she was. She just wanted all this to stop, go to sleep and not think about it anymore.

C: I ... I think we'll stop there. These three days will make us think about each other and I think it will allow us to get away from it all. We'll meet again Friday at the ceremony of Joan ...  
M: Claudia ...

Claudia left in the bathroom. Michael sighed. What had they done? How could they have come so far? The end of the evening was silent, and they went to bed without a sound.

(At Maggie's, Gloria has just arrived, she needs help figuring out how to choose between Hector and Patrick, so Maggie tells her to listen to her heart.  
At the Truman, Tim plays with his mobile phone. Holly then comes to talk to her about her sleeping problems and Denise's advice. Tim is on the defensive but calms down when he learns Denise is a nurse at Mercer. But as soon as Holly has had time to tell her about her problems, Tim goes to sleep.  
For Roland and Joan, calm has returned to them for a long time already. Joan's decision seemed to be the answer to everything. They are currently concerned about their move and their future life in Baltimore, as well as the children's adaptation.)

The next morning, it was still dark, Claudia left relatively early to take his plane to New York. Michael got up at the same time so that she could show him that he loved her no matter what. As she opened the front door, Michael came out of the kitchen.

M: Wait honey.

Claudia turned to him noiselessly. Michael came to take her in his arms.

M: I love you, okay. Do not forget it.  
C: I know, I love you too. And that's why I know we have a problem Michael. And we will have to solve it when I get back, because we can not continue like this.  
M: I know. And I know that you are everything for me and that I will do my best to find you and me.

Claudia nodded.

M: Pay attention to you.  
C: Do not worry her will go.

They kissed quickly to hide their words and say goodbye. Claudia would not come back until Friday morning. Michael was relieved to know that she would be there for Joan's ceremony on Friday afternoon. But he was really worried for the future.

(Tim comes to wake up Holly who's still sleeping on the couch.) Holly wakes up with a start and walks away from Tim, who notices the marks on his wife's neck and tells him that he's the one. because, having tried to strangle him during his sleep, Tim is shocked to learn it and leaves the apartment.  
Holly calls Denise who arrives some time later and checks her health. She will contact Maggie and Gloria, so that Hector, Eddie and Patrick know and help find Tim. Quincy has also come to help them. Meanwhile, the girls went to Holly's home to help her, to listen to her. Jackie also came.  
The men will eventually find Tim at the WEST entrance to the base, barefoot and completely lost. They will take him home to rest.  
Everyone will make Holly understand that Tim needs a doctor, and care. She understands it but she wants Tim to be aware of it too. She decides to talk to him to make him understand.)

(Holly will then let Tim rest to talk to him later, and everyone will return home after Holly's promise to call as soon as she notices a worry with Tim.)

At the end of the day, Denise, who did not know that her best friend was in New York, called Claudia for news. She had not seen him for a very long time. When Claudia answered, Denise knew something was wrong.

D: Claudia, it's me. I have not seen you for ages. How is it going ?  
C: I'm in New York right now, I'm going home on Friday morning. I was summoned to a seminar with Grant.  
D: New York? How did Michael take the thing?  
C: As usual, we screamed.  
D: Encore? And how are you Claudia? I'm worried, really.  
C: I ... I do not know too much.  
D: And why are you bawling this time?  
C: I went to get him last night at the office, when I arrived he was kissing his colleague ...  
D: Kat Young?  
C: How do you know?  
D: I suspected there was something, I told Michael but for him there was only friendship. I hope that …  
C: Wait, do not you think Michael has anything to do with it?  
D: I do not know but in any case but for me the look of Kat Young did not hide that of friendship.

Claudia had to leave for dinner in the presence of the seminar organizers. Grant was signaling to him that it was time.

C: Denise I'm sorry, I have to go. We'll see each other at Joan's ceremony. I kiss you.

Claudia hung up. Denise did not recognize her best friend anymore. It was a little late but she promised to go talk to Michael the next morning. That night, Michael was on the phone with his daughter.

E: What? But how did it happen?  
M: I did not see anything coming Emmalin, I assure you. Unfortunately your mother arrived at that time.  
E: I knew that everything would end even worse.  
M: I should not let go, you were right. She told me that we would discuss when she came back on Friday.  
E: You have to get out of there.  
M: I'll do anything for you, believe me.

Emmalin then told his father that his revisions were going well and that everything would be fine. She tried to be positive for her father and cheer him up. They hung up late at night. Michael just focused on his work in the coming days.

The next morning as planned, Denise not being on duty, gone even Michael in his office. It was announced for Michael who brought her in.

M: Hello Denise.  
D: Michael what's this story? I had Claudia on the phone last night, she is completely lost.  
M: I know, too, believe me.  
D: I warned you about Young. I told you that for me there was more in his eyes than friendship.  
M: And I should have listened to you.  
D: How did it happen?  
M: I had a meeting with Colonel Young on Monday night. We had to return the report from the base, was urgent and we were late. So we had a dinner meeting at my office. Everything went well and when I left, I wanted to put on her coat, and when she turned around, she kissed me.  
D: Did you want that kiss Michael?  
M: No, of course not.  
D: Did you talk to Kat Young?  
M: Yes, she is sorry for what happened. She thought that was mutual.  
D: How come Claudia was there that night?  
M: She wanted to come get me for dinner together, and explain to me her three-day seminar in New York. To tell you the truth, it's not the seminar that bores me, it's because she's gone, without really being able to dissect all that.  
D: I'm reassured to have been right to say to Claudia that you were there for nothing. And do not forget that two years ago, she was kissed by a man.  
M: You're right, so why did not she believe what I told her?  
D: Claudia is in a bad situation. She did not emerge from her job and she let herself be overwhelmed with no possibility of turning back for her since she wanted to cut herself a little from the army. She did not see that it was getting worse and worse. But maybe what happened will have made him think.

Michael sighed.

D: Do not worry, everything will be solved, I'll talk to Claudia on Friday. She can only open her eyes after that. I give you my word.  
M: Ok, thank you Denise.

Denise left home. It was necessary at all costs that Claudia react. Michael avoided meeting Kat Young the following days.

(The next day, Thursday, and after several days of discussion, Tim finally agreed to go to the hospital and get help from the doctors.) Holly returned home on Thursday evening happy with this choice hoping that everything goes for the best and that Tim comes home quickly.)

On Friday, Claudia returned from New York as planned, in the morning. Joan's ceremony was only at 2 pm, so she had plenty of time to pack her clothes, take a bath to try to remove all these tensions. Claudia did not know it but the whole thing had started a little by her fault. But having noticed nothing, she was herself a victim of her own choices. She had lunch alone because she knew that Michael was working and could not go back to lunch with her. Their conversation would probably take place later.

At the office, Michael received a phone call from the Pentagon. He learned with surprise but also with astonishment that he would be deployed to Afghanistan to join Kevin with two other three-star generals. Indeed, the Pentagon wanted to have a detailed report of this mission that had taken place there. Some brigades were still stationed there and Kevin was to be surrounded when the last one left. Michael knew that the situation in Afghanistan was very tense between the armed forces and the Taliban among others. He knew that this mission would probably be risky. He was still relieved when he learned he would only be gone for two weeks. But he wondered how he would announce that to Claudia. With all that had happened in the last few weeks, how were they going to manage this new start, as short as it is? Michael would have his answer that night.

(At Latasha, Quincy was coming back from the doctor's office.) He had good news for Latasha, he had bought his grandmother's pearls, and explained to him that he would not have any more worries about money since he was They both jumped for joy.  
Joan was preparing for the ceremony. She knew she was putting on her uniform for the very last time. Roland gave him his beret. She was now ready, and they went to the family ceremony.)

(The girls were there too.) Gloria had managed to convince Holly to come to change her minds, so Maggie asked Tim for news, and she explained that she had taken him to Mercer the day before and that even he was scared, she knew it was best for him, and Maggie confirmed.  
Latasha took the opportunity to announce the good news about Quincy who could remain in the army. All were happy to hear that.)

Denise arrived in turn. Kat Young seeing her in the distance, came towards her. She wanted to talk to him, knowing that she was the best friend of Michael's wife.

K: Denise, I wanted to talk to you ... about what happened on Monday night ...  
D: You do not need to do it, I have no judgment to make.  
K: I know but I could not talk with Claudia Joy and I know you're friends. I would like to be able to arrange the situation between Michael and his wife so I will feel better if you could listen to me.

Denise sighed.

K: It's been 12 years since my husband died. And I have never met anyone who had to redo my life. Until Michael. I thought that what I felt was reciprocal. I was wrong. I understood from the second when Michael pushed me back by putting his hands on my shoulders. And I am deeply sorry. I respect Claudia Joy, I respect you and I have too much respect for Michael to give him trouble in his relationship. So now I know what to expect and I will not do anything like that anymore. I'll just be a colleague and friend with Michael, that's all. I just wanted you to know my thoughts.  
D: Thank you.  
K: I would like to apologize to Claudia but I have not seen her yet.  
D: She'll be here but for the moment I think it would be better to let Michael explain with Claudia.  
K: Okay.

Denise nodded. Kat Young rejoined his seat. Denise looked at the crowd and saw Claudia arrive. It was announced at the microphone that the ceremony would begin. As Mrs. Holden, she was sitting in the front row, on the seat closest to the center aisle, on the right side. Denise and Jackie were on the other side of the aisle with Patrick. Claudia carefully avoided Michael's gaze and focused on the ceremony. After almost two hours, the ceremony ended. She had watched Michael speak, the man she had married, whom she had loved from the bottom of her heart. That man she still loved from the depths of her heart. She wondered what would happen next. One day they had to talk to each other. As Joan then spoke, Claudia looked at her, saluting her wisdom but also the courage she had had to show when she left the army, which was her job, her passion, and almost all her life, to pass in the first place his family. She never had an ultimatum to Michael. Would he have made that same decision if she had asked him? She promised herself to ask him the question one day. Claudia got up and went to Denise. They walked away while Michael was talking to Roland and Joan. Claudia saw Kat Young join them. Claudia looked away.

D: How are you?  
C: The seminar went very well but I was not totally in it.  
D: I think it can be understood. Did you chat with Michael?  
C: We talked the same night, before I leave the next morning. I listened and heard what he told me. And yet I can not understand, to believe what happened.  
D: Claudia, I think you were not willing to listen and understand what he told you.  
C: What makes you say that?  
D: The nervousness, the tiredness, the disappointment, the sadness ... as many feelings as you could have at that moment.  
C: Denise, I'm a lawyer, my job is to understand and analyze things before drawing conclusions.  
D: Not with your private life Claudia. Listen I had a complicated situation with Franck four years ago now. I know how it feels. I also know that we think something that guides our thoughts and our listening to each other. Unfortunately we risk a lot. I almost divorced Franck ...  
C: I remember. I think it's my fault Denise.  
D: Your fault? In what way would it be your fault?  
C: When I came back from travel, it was so hard to accept that the other left, we worried every minute, we needed each other to prove many things. We have found where this feeling came from and why we had arrived at this stage of love so much fusion. I then told Michael that we need to live our professional life by trying not to worry about each other. Given my busy schedule, which quickly became complicated to manage, I managed to do it. To tell you the truth, I was surprised at first that it seems so easy. But that's because I thought for Michael it was. I just realized with what you just told me that was not the case.  
D: Claudia, it's been several weeks since Michael tries to make you understand. It's off. I'm sorry to tell you her but you could not in two days ask her to completely change her way of thinking and feeling things. He was lost without you when you left with the First Lady on a journey. We underestimated everything but it hurt so much to not have you with him. You barely found that you spent almost no more time together during the day. He told me that evenings together had become more than rare.

C: I feel like I'm back 24 years ...  
D: Why?  
C: Because we had exactly the same problem when we had just moved together. Michael came home very late and left very early. I suffered a lot during this time because I felt so alone. The situation is the same except that I'm the one with a schedule.  
D: He is very proud of you Claudia, he told me so. He is filled with emotion when he speaks of you as a lawyer, and does not stop praising each time. But I think you miss him ...  
C: Because of his he started working late at night and over the weekend Denise. I know that with Colonel Young they work together this famous evening.  
D: Yes they worked ...  
C: I should have slowed down,to reorganize myself to be there and that would not have happened.  
D: It would have happened in the same way Claudia.  
C: How can you be sure?  
D: Because Colonel Young has been attracted to Michael for a while now. She lost her husband several years ago and never wanted to get married again. But when she arrived at the base she realized that there would be a problem. She was much too fond of the General who is married.

C: Michael ...  
D: Hmm ... if I tell you this Claudia, it's because Kat Young came to talk to me.  
C: You are very lucky. I would have liked to talk with her and understand this gesture.  
D: Why do you doubt the veracity of Michael's words ...?  
C: I feel betrayed. As if he had betrayed 24 years together.  
D: What exactly did he tell you?  
C: That he was really sorry, that he did not agree with what happened and that he never wanted that to happen.  
D: And?  
C: And nothing more, I stopped the conversation and I left the next day leaving the conversation at the same stage.  
D: It's not like you.

C: I know. But I understood at that moment that we had more life of a couple. We meet only in the morning and evening but quickly, too fast. And the worst thing about all this is that we've got used to it. Michael tried to make me understand but unlike what he could have done, he stayed behind, without a loud voice, he never tried to change my position. Even the night they kissed with Kat Young, we did not scream like we should have done after that kind of thing.  
D: Now, sometimes shouting is a good thing.  
C: Exactly, I do not understand how we could become so passive in our life.  
D: You must speak to yourself. Colonel Young came to see me. I was angry enough to know what had happened. I was even angry with Michael, before going to talk to him, to make you live his. I thought it was probably the best thing that happened to you.  
C: Do you find?  
D: The proof, it hurt both of you and you started to think each one of your own.

Claudia nodded. Denise was right.

D: Colonel Young told me that she was the one who caused this kiss.

Claudia was seeing the scene in front of her. She closed her eyes so she did not cry.

D: She told me that she took the opportunity to see what Michael thought of her. She explained to me that when Michael put on her coat, they were so close that she stepped forward and kissed her. That's when you arrived. She quickly understood when he saw the look Michael had in looking behind her and the way he broke away from her.  
C: Denise, I know you want to help me and make me see the good side of things but Michael did not push back ...  
D: In his attitude to you no, but in his gestures compared to her though. She told me that she felt his hands against her arms squeeze her to hurt him and he pulled her back a few inches with tremendous force. And when her eyes fell into Michael's, she read only anger and discontent.  
C: Did she tell you that?  
D: Do you really think that if Michael had even a little feeling for her or if he really wanted them to kiss, she would talk about it like that? Because for a woman who wants to have a married man in his life, he must first lose confidence in the couple he forms with his wife. She would have been the first to want to sell all this if everything had been true. But she understood that she would never have your husband. Claudia anyone would be crazy not to understand seeing you as your feelings and the love that binds you is just impossible to untie.

Claudia was crying tears. Denise's words touched her.

D: Now something else ... it seems to me that another man kissed you too a few years ago ...  
C:It has nothing to do with Denise ...  
D: Sa has nothing to do? You were kissed by a man in whom you never had a feeling but who had it for you. So yes Michael was not there when it happened but imagine it would have happened at that time ... you would have reacted how?  
C: I will have taken a step back, I will have been scared and I will have been lost ...

Denise gave him a simple smile in return. Claudia had realized that she would have had the reaction Michael had to herself.

D: And what did Michael do next?  
C: When I told him I remember he left without saying anything. I was worried about her reaction but because of the trust we had between us ...

Claudia stopped.

D: Because todayyou no longer trust you?  
C: So of course if ...  
D: So what do you do with the trust you have in Michael?

Claudia turned to look at her husband who had just turned to look at her. Their eyes clung despite the distance between them. Claudia's gaze returned to her best friend. There was no need for words to know what Claudia was thinking about. Denise gave him a kiss and left her to his thoughts. Claudia then left home, under the look of incomprehension of Michael who was in the middle of a discussion. He watched her leave, without knowing what their future would be like. For him, he saw no alternative but separation.

(After the ceremony, Hector came to Tim and told Holly that if she needed, she could call him, he would be there to help, considering Tim and Holly as his family now.) Holly was touched Once she left, she told Gloria that she had understood why her friend had married Hector  
, while Jackie introduced Jordan to his son, and the two young men were chatting and Jackie was hoping that the girl would make Gloria forget about her. son.  
while Gloria alone, Maggie comes up to her asking if she ended up making a choice. Gloria told him yes but must know the man in question before saying it. C Denise calls them to do a group photo with the others.)

They were all there, except Claudia. Denise was hoping then that her best friend would soon be back with her on the photos. She especially hoped that this situation would be better. She would soon have the answer.


End file.
